Mira
by Lea Andrews
Summary: It's a new ToS story! There is a new character called Mira, who was the Mana Goddess before Martel, died, and came back as Lyn. How will this effect the world regeneration? Read to find out! Some of the first few chapters have been or are being redone!
1. Flashback

**Lea: Ok, this is the chapter I redo! It's been a while sinse I started and I want the viewers to have a good sinse of the now. Espeically because this is my first story. Hay Kratos, can you do the disclaimer for me! Pretty Please!**

**Kratos: Do I have to?**

**Lea: Yes!**

**Kratos: Lea Andrews owns nothing except this story.**

**Lea: Yay! **_**-hugs Kratos-**_

**Kratos: Ack! Get off of me!**

**Lea: You're no fun, Kratos! You're so serious all the time.**

**Kratos: ...**

Kratos is thinking to himself "Why should I do this? Oh yes, because Mithos was so stubborn, he insisted had to travel all the way to Isalia from the Tower of Salvation without using his wings. Of coarse, who would want to go through his 'torture treatment?' From there, I have to accompany the new chosen of regeneration all the way back. Such an irritating job! I believe this time it is a girl" He sighed.

"Mithos claimed he couldn't do it because he had to put a lot of work into the project. Well, after so many stupid years of marriage bonds, this will be the last one, I hope… I wanted Yuan to do it for once in his life, but already busy with something… It's obvious what it was. He only been doing it for the past I don't even remember how many years. That's normal though. He's only had the idea for God knows how long… I just don't want to come here again… Anna…" Kratos looked at his exphere. "Then again… there was always that someone else. How long's it been? 4012 years now… so long ago… 4012 years… I met her…"

Kratos started to have a flash back from before Anna and Lloyd, before Martels death, and before Yuan and Mithos…

Kratos is 16, in fine silk and leather clothing with long hair to his waist in a low ponytail (similar to Yuan's) next to a tall brown haired man and a blond haired woman with bright blue eyes. They were in a large ballroom with a dark blue carpet and bright gold and red tapestries with the sign of a silver sword, and young Kratos was throwing a tantrum.

"I don't want to marry her, Father, and you can't make me!" Yells Kratos to the brown haired man. "I bet she's an ugly stuck up woman like last time. Ug! I hated her.

"Kratos, you're the heir to the throne, therefore, you must marry the wind princess of Balacruf Mausoleum! You don't get a say in the matter. You already got 7 other girls crying home to their fathers with you rude behavior and it's not acceptable! You don't know how many apologies I had to make for our sake! Now either be polite and meet her, or go to your room!"

"Kratos, dear." Said the woman with a soft voice, "This princess is nothing like the Princess of Tethe'alla. I have met this one, personally. Please meet her." Kratos glared at his mother, then left for his room. His father called his name to get him to come back, but Kratos ignored him. He had enough of being a prince! He hated the balls and parties he had to smile through. He hated being alone in the palace with no friends. He hated his parents. He hated the whole lot. The thing he hated the most though, was the suitors. He thought he would rather sleep with pigs then stand through another ugly stuck up stupid stranger. He entered his room and stared out of the window.

"That boy is impossible!" He heard his dad say through the door. He rolled his eyes.

"But he's the only heir we have. What are we going to do otherwise?" His mother asked. His mother's crying used to pierce his heart, but now it just annoyed him. Tears just irritated him.

"I want to be free!" he yelled, "Why did I have to be a prince?! I hate it! I would rather be a stable boy..." Kratos stared out the window and sighed. He heard his parents walk off. Then he sighed again.

"What will it be this time? I've already done the frog in the dress, dumping punch on their head from the balcony, fake snake under the rose bushes, throwing her off a horse into a mud pile, pushing her of a pier into the sea and swimming off before I got caught, and pretending to call down evil spirits to curse her… I can't really think of anything original. I guess I have no choice. I have to get out of here… I'll leave with a bang by running away and becoming a knight… or something." He finally glanced back at his door, then at the window.

He finally changed his clothes into a cotton commoner outfit be bought behind his parents back, he put chalk on his hands and climbed out the window. He then snuck into the castle treasury, stole a full wallet, laughing. Then he snuck out. He entered the surrounding city, and noticed a common girl in a plain green dress crying at the side of the fountain. Kratos remembered his mother crying and the sight annoyed him. He was determined to make her stop.

"Hay, girl, what's wrong?" Kratos asked. The girl looked up at him, and brushed away here tears. She was a beautiful blond with bright blue-green eyes, and looked about the same age as Kratos. She smiled,

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway." She muttered, trying to smile, but she failed.

"No your not! You were just crying!" Kratos said forcefully. "What's wrong." He demanded. The girl just looked at him.

"It's not like you'd ever understand! People only cry blood or pearls. She said as more tears rolling down her face. Guild suddenly filled Kratos. He didn't understand what she meant.

"All I see running from your face are tears. Tears are all the same. So stop it already." Kratos said harshly.

"People cry pearls to make themselves feel better. It's weird, but some people just cry cause they want attention they can't get or they are selfish. The people who cry blood are the people who are really in pain. The people who really need help but can't get it… My father… tricked me into coming here. He told me this morning that I'm supposed to get married. I don't want to. I… the last one I was promised to, I threw a bucket of water on because he tried to force himself on me when we were alone. I told him no more. I can't take it anymore. I.., I honestly wanted to be a warrior, but he said it's not proper for girls to fight. He called me foolish and beat me. He said he gave me everything I could ever want, but I never did anything right. He said I was stupid and just worthless. But the truth is, there was one thing I always wanted and he never gave me. And that was happiness…"

Kratos looked at her in slight disbelief. He thought for a second and smiled. "Hay, you can come with me! I'm running away, and I'm sure your father won't mind. I want to be a knight!" Kratos smiled. The girl's face brightened.

"Really? You would?" she smiled.

"Yep! I mean it. I'm Kratos. What's your name?"

"Oh me? I'm Mira. I'm tired of this place! Lets go somewhere else!"

Mira and Kratos play together all day. Kratos tried to teach Mira how to swordfight with sticks, and after their's third duel, she won. When guards started showing up everywhere, Kratos brought Mira to the park. They were holding a festival.

"What is this?" Mira asked.

"I donno." Kratos said honestly. "want to explore it together?" He asked.

"Oh yes! It sounds so much fun!" Mira smiled. Kratos and Mira wondered around playing games and eating candy with the money Kratos had. They road a few rides and even watched two plays together. Then it started to get dark, so they headed back to the city.

"This is the best day of my life!" yelled Mira.

"I agree!" smiled Kratos, ruffling Mira's hair. "I never want to go back home ever again!"

"Me too!" smiled Mira "but… daddy is probably mad at me."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Said Kratos. "I think there's an inn somewhere around here. Oh, there it is!" Kratos smiled.

"Mira!" a voice cried, "Where are you?" Mira looked back at Kratos.

"Let's hurry before we get caught." Mira said. Kratos nodded. They ran into the inn. Kratos lied his way into getting a room, saying that he was a merchant's son who just got married. The innkeeper gave them a discount for a room for a week, and Kratos had more then enough. Mira smiled and the two walked up to the room. It was about as big as Kratos's room at the castle with the same size bed and more comfortable. Then Kratos realized there was one bed and two people. Kratos offered to sleep on the floor but Mira insisted he took the bed. Finally, they both decided to share it. She held him the whole night like a teddy bare and he stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, they went out to eat and the guards seemed in a frit. Kratos knew they were looking for him. Mira was also worried about getting caught by her father by some stranger. They went to the marketplace, bought new clothes. Mira wore a man's tunic and trousers that were too big for her and made her look like a man. He wore similar clothing but knew it was not enough. He went to the barber shop and got his very long hair cut. Mira also got hers cut and braided.

"Wow… you look different." Kratos smiled a big goofy smile.

"So do you. You look different!" She smiled. The two held hands and headed back to the festival. Before they entered, Kratos bent down to kiss her, but something they didn't expect happened.

"There she is!" One yelled. Kratos turned around and saw a group of guards with a different symbol on there chest.

"Oh no! They found me!" Mira said in horror.

"They found you? What are you talking about?" Kratos asked. One knight hit Kratos in the check and another one grabbed Mira. Kratos sat up and wiped off the blood running down his face.

"So you're the trash that kidnapped her! We could get a lot of money from turning you in!" One laughed.

"Run Kratos!" She screamed. "Please! I beg you!" She said. The knight tried to attack Kratos, but he dodged and kicked him in the gut.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Kratos yelled. Another punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. He fell on the ground and went unconscious." Soon after Kratos came to, but the guards caught him and dragged him back to the castle before he found her again. His parents were in shock and assumed that he got kidnapped because of the haircut and blow to the check and chest rather then he ran away. Relieved that he escaped punishment, he walked into his room. He couldn't get her off of his mind. All he wanted to do was see her again. The next morning, Kratos got up, listened to his parents lectures, and he was forced to sit under tight watch until the princess arrived. When it was about noon, Kratos couldn't bear it any longer, and attempted to escape, but his mother came in.

"Kratos, the princess is here to meet you. Though, I'm sad to say there was a carriage accident, so she was severly bruised." said his mother timidly, "Please Kratos. Meet her for me."

"But mother, I…" Kratos started.

"Please, Kratos, she's in the courtyard. She has to leave tomorrow." Kratos sighed and walked towards the courtyard, feeling horrible. Mira's words about blood and pearls came back to him. "I hope... she'll be alright." Kratos sighed, walking in the courtyard to see a girl sitting on the side of the fountain in a fancy blue dress embroiled with pearls with her face in her hands and blond hair braded beautifully down her back. Kratos couldn't believe his eyes.

"Princess of Balacruf Mausoleum?" Kratos stuttered, not knowing what to say. The girl looked up at him instantly. It was Mira!

"Kratos! You're… You're the Prince of the Silver Plains?!" yelled Mira in shock. The two hugged each other.

"Mira, your hurt. Did the guards…"

"No… father… he beat me again. He said it was an accident so no one got the wrong idea. But, I… I can hardly believe it! I thought you were a merchant's son!" Mira said surprised.

"Well, if I told the truth, we wouldn't have gotten away." Kratos smiled. Mira and Kratos talked for a while about things he couldn't remember. He was just relieved that she was alright. Mira soon left, and Kratos missed her. Even more so, she was afraid of what her dad would do to her.

Years later Mira had disappeared, and Balacruf Mausoleum was destroyed a year later. Kratos found out about it and ran away to search for her with most of the gold from the treasury. His parents were furious but never found it. He made it as far as Tethe'alla, then met Martel and Mithos. They were pleading to the queen for mercy from being thrown in the arena for entertainment. Kratos recognized the vain woman and she recognized him. Kratos asked what they did wrong, and the queen explained they were half elves. Kratos used his position to demand their release. It was then that he was informed that Sylverant destroyed the kingdom of the Silver Plains. Even so, the queen let them go. Not to long after traveling together, they met up with Yuan.

Yuan was a blue haired thief who collapsed while trying to steal from Martel. After she saved him from starvation, he explained the horrible situation with his sister. When Martel offered to help her, they realized that she was already dead. Yuan bruied her with tears in his eyes. Kratos again remembered Mira's words and knew he was in true agony. The two never got along very well until for about two months. Finally they learned to deal with each other. They stayed together to survive, but a massive war broke out between Tethe'alla and Sylverant, and the group was caught right in the middle of it. Not knowing what to do, they ran away to Triet, but got caught in a sandstorm. They thought they were going to die when they saw an odd, small, stone pyramid in the distance. They had no choice but to take shelter in it. When they came close, Martel was scared because the entrance of it was shaped like a giant snake head.

"So, where are we, Kratos?" Asked young Mithos.

"We should be in Triet, but I don't know now. By the looks of it, we are in the Valley of Twin Snakes." Responded Kratos.

"The Valley of Twin Snakes!?" Cried Martel in fear.

"Don't worry Martel," Said Yuan, "I'm sure it will work out. Anyway, lets go in."

They all walked in to see a beautiful room with a plain wooden chair in the center, facing the back of the room, where a blond girl was sitting, staring at the wall. She was blond, and had on a plain gray dress with her long hair in a simple braid.

"Hello," She said, still facing the back wall, "I've been expecting you… The swordsman, the thief, the brat, and the self centered coward of a woman… That makes all of you." She stood up, still facing the wall, "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll go make something for all of you to eat." The woman stood up and opened a secrete door that led to a lower floor.

"I don't like the look of her." said Mithos, "I'm no brat! I'm staying here!"

"I'm not a coward, am I?" Martel stuttered, starting to cry. Kratos rolled his eyes. He still couldn't stand a woman crying.

"Well, she seems to know us well, all considering," said Yuan. "I mean, she knew I was a thief without even glancing at me."

"Yeah. I agree, but there's something strange about her. I mean, why didn't she face us?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know. I'm slightly curious. I mean, she insults us, and invited us in, then just leaves up here. That's just not normal." Yuan replied.

"Yeah." said Mithos, "I would rather deal with the storm! I don't like her!" Yuan walked over to Kratos.

"You know," Yuan whispered into Kratos's ear, "He is acting like a brat."

"Yeah. She seemed familiar. I don't know. I think I will go downstairs. It's not like she's going to eat us."

"You know, she's crazy! She might actually try!" protested Martel. Kratos ignored her and started to walk down the stairs. The woman was cooking noodles, humming sweetly, and Kratos looked at her in slight disbelief. She had not noticed he was there. Suddenly, she tripped and Kratos caught her.

"Ack!...Who?" she stuttered.

"Mira. I knew it was you. I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were dead!" Kratos said shocked.

"No… but I wish I was. A lot has happened." Said Mira. Tears were rolling down her ivory colored face.

"Mira, you don't look well. Please, tell me everything."

"Alright… but please, give me time to sort things out. I will tell you after I make dinner." Mira stuttered. Kratos swiftly walked back upstairs, realizing she was more surprised to see him then he was surprised to see her.

"So," Yuan started, "What happened?"

"Her name is Mira. She's the wind princess. I met her a long time ago." started Kratos, "I knew she looked familiar."

"So, what happened between you two?" asked Martel.

"Nothing much. We just recognized each other and she said she'll explain what's going on."

"I heard a scream. You didn't _do_ anything did you?" asked Yuan, raising an eyebrow.

"She tripped over, I caught her. Simple as that." Kratos said, folding his arms. Yuan and Martel started giggling. Kratos turned red with embarrassment, and irritation. Mithos looked around, not realizing what was going on."

They waited for a while, then it was time for dinner. Mira didn't eat anything. Instead, she opened up another hidden passage that led to two rooms. One room was an underground hot spring, the other was a large room (the size of a ball room) completely made and filled with cushions. Even the floor was a Thick purple velvet cushion that was two feet thick. The hot spring was more like a golden fountain that had several different sections. In the middle of the spring was a statue of an angel girl, holding a vase on her hip. Water was springing all around from the bottom of her feet. There were several different sculptures, and whatnot. The spring also had a small cliff to jump off of to land in a 20 foot deep section of water. The whole place was an amazing sight. Either way, they had all taken a bath. Martel was drying her hair, and Yuan and Mithos were staring at Mira.

"So, what has happened, Mira?" Asked Kratos. Mira stared at the ground.

"It happened a while after we met. An old woman appeared in our castle, demanding to speak with me. The woman was so powerful, no one could even touch her. She said she was the oracle for some Goddess. She told my father he had been denying my right since birth. I didn't understand, but it turned out, I was the new Mana Goddess. My father didn't tell me, because he thought it would cause a war, and it did, eventually. I ran away, and learned a bunch of things. But when I returned… my father decided he would kill me before I gained the power, but the woman said I was born with it out of jealousy.

Father then decided to send me here, hoping the twin snakes would eat me. Instead, they died instantly when they saw me, and they created this building. I have been living here ever since. Even so, the old woman came, and taught me everything she knew: sword fighting, dance rituals, magic songs, a lot of magic, how to use mana, different spells to use raw mana for, summoning, guardianship, and healing. She also told me you all would come, and she told me your fates. Either way, she also told me my fate…."

"Really?" asked Mithos, "What will happen to me?"

"You will lead a divine revelation in this world, but something will cause you great grief, and you will cause everyone suffering for thousands of years. After that, you will be killed be killed by the same blade that gave you power."

"Will I be famous?" asked Mithos.

"Yes. Everyone will know your name." said Mira.

"What will happen to me?" Asked Yuan.

"You? You will… become a rich, respected nobleman. No one will even guess you were a thief. You will fall in love, but your first love will die. You will fall in love again, and she will love you and be your perfect soul mate. Then your first love will come back, but this time as a good friend."

"Really. I guess that makes us not so different." Kratos smirked. Yuan gave him a friendly glance and both knew that a strong friendship was starting to grow.

"Wait! What will happen to Kratos?" Mithos asked.

"It more of depends on what Kratos chooses… The whole world isn't bound to fate… though… I am going to die within a year. After that, you will stop smiling. Your eyes will be as cold as Ice, and you will obey no one but your prized student. If you learn to love again, you will meet a wonderful girl who will bear you a son, but your love will end in tragedy." Mira stuttered, "But don't be alarmed. For afterwards, you will find love again. She will even save you from the fate you brought yourself upon by your own guilt. Afterwards, you will live on this world, happily forever... If that is what you choose."

"What about me?" asked Martel.

"You…" Mira stopped, looking at her sadly. "You will succeed me. That is all I can say. Otherwise, I would be threatening life itself."

"What will happen to you, Mira?" asked Yuan.

"Me? I will teach all of you all I know. I will also give my position to Martel. I will die within a year. I will also write a book called the Book of Mana. I will give it to Kratos. Kratos, if someone opens the book, all of its knowledge will be transferred into whoever opened it. After they open it, Kratos, you must burn it, or else the person will die and all of the knowledge will be lost. I am also to rise like a phoenix and lead the world to salvation, except my knowledge of everything will be lost."

Soon afterwards, Mira, Yuan, and Kratos became good friends. Mira taught everyone Magic, Kratos swordsmanship, Martel, healing, rituals, and everything dealing with mana, Mithos, summoning, using mana, and swordsmanship, Yuan, learned deep sorcery and how to use his double bladed staff thingy, and Kratos, everything except heavy mana study and the rituals she only taught Martel. Martel felt as if Mira was her mother, though Mira wasn't to fond of Mithos's talent or personality. It seemed something about him bugged her. They trained very hard for two years, until one day, Mira introduced them to expheres.

"What's an exphere?" Asked Mithos, interested.

"It's like a mirror, it reflects the heart of those who wear it. When you first receive an exphere, you wear it as jewelry until it blossoms. When it dose, it will bring out your full power ten times stronger. You never attach it directly to the skin, or else it will cause the mana within you to erode. Instead, you use a key crest. The exphere will give not only give you those powers, but also wings. I haven't studied them much, but that's how they are used. Do not abuse their power, because they reflect your heart. One who has greed will be consumed by the crystal." At her words, the flashback seemed to end.

Kratos grunted, thinking of how Mira's words about expheres were true, but used so differently. _If only she hadn't given them to us_. Kratos thought. _The world would be so different now_… He sighed, and the flashback then continued. Mira had died as she said, on the day Kratos wanted to propose to her. Everything she said came true, so far. Yuan proposed to Martel, but she died. Mithos grieved at her death and caused thousands to suffer. Kratos ran away, married Anna, had Lloyd, but it ended in tragedy. It was 4002 years since Mira's death. Kratos was sent back to guide the New Chosen because Mithos was sick of waiting to revive Martel."

**Lea: Ok! How do you like the remake? I need some feedback!**

**Kratos: Yes. It distracts Lea, Mira, and all of the fan girls from attacking me!**

**Mira: You heard him. Please comment!**


	2. Yuan's bet

Lloyd: When do I show up?

Kratos: Later…

Colette: Yay! I can't wait!

Lea Andrews: Ok, time for the disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Colette: But I wanted to do it.

Lea Andrews: You can do it next chapter.

"Sir, we're here." said a peasant boy, "Thanks again for saving me from those robbers."

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry." Kratos jumped off of the hay cart and walked into Palmacosta. _What's gotten into me lately. I've been daydreaming. This isn't like me. Remember, I am a heartless mercenary._ Kratos rubbed his temples. _I had almost forgotten what it was like to live here._ He thought. _Maybe it's this place that brings back memories. Either way, those memories are meaningless_. Kratos pushed his memories into the back of his mind, entering Palmacosta.

Kratos wondered around the town for an hour to get used to the city life again. He then entered a port to book a ride to Izoold the next day. He glanced around the old city, smelling bread from the bakers shop. He then sees a girl walking out in a tattered dress covered in scrapes, bruises, and dirt. She had long hair that looked brown and blue-green eyes. It was obvious that she was abused, but a smile on her face as she left was enough to convince anyone otherwise. Kratos pretended not to notice her, but she stopped and looked at him. Kratos glanced at her, but she started to back away, and then ran off. _I wonder what her problem was._ Kratos asked himself. He sighed and kept walking.

The girl walked down the street, and a coach passing by suddenly stopped. "Mira?" stuttered the man in the cart with disbelief. The girl glanced over. "Oh, wait. You aren't her. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm Lyn. For some reason, that name rings a bell, but Mira sounds like a beautiful noblewoman's name, and I'm just an orphan. Maybe it's my imagination"

"Indeed? Well, I'm heading for the governor's building. Do you need a ride."

"Yes, actually. I need to find my workplace."

"Well, come on in. You look exhausted." The girl climbed in to see the male speaker from behind the curtain. He had long blue hair that matched his eyes, and he dressed as a nobleman. Lyn felt a little uneasy, but the smile on the nobleman's face gave her some comfort. "My name is Yuan." Started the half-elf noble, "Lyn, can you tell me about yourself? Tell me everything about yourself."

"Well, Sir Yuan." She started

"Just call me Yuan." Yuan smiled

"Well, I was an orphan on the outskirts of Luin. They found me 5 years ago and took me in. I can't remember anything before that. I know how to read, write, and so on. I always wanted to be a mercenary, but the headmistress wouldn't let me. No one wanted to adopt me either, so the headmistress sent me to get a job a year ago, but there was an unfortunate accident… and um, ever since the mistress has been sending me places to get a job, especially Isalia and Triet. Every time, no one will hire me, or I will refuse the job."

"Refuse the job?" he asked.

"Well, yes." She looked at him embarrassed, "She sent me to a brothel. I was lucky to find out beforehand, but she beat me when I got back… she said it was my fault and I deserve it…"

"Why did she say that?" he asked.

"Because of that accident. She was… I was traveling with her to my new job, and we were attacked by bandits. They stole my prized possession, a diamond sword. I managed to get away, but she was attacked and raped. She said it was my fault because if I didn't get away, they wouldn't have done that to her. She called me a coward, and wanted me to feel the pain she went through…" Tears were rolling down Lyn's face, but Yuan brushed them away.

"Let me see that job offer." Said Yuan. Lyn handed him the slip, and he sighed, "This address is in the bad part of town. I'm guessing you didn't know that, did you." Lyn felt red with embarrassment. "Hay, it's alright. I can get you a job. In fact, there's a friend of mine staying at the inn nearby the office building. His name is Kratos, and he needs a guide to Iselia. Since you say you've been through the area several times, you may be just what he needs. I think you've passed him before. He has reddish brown aubern hair, matching eyes, and a purple outfit. He's a swordsman to. By the way, here is some gald." Yuan said handing Lyn a full wallet. "That should be enough for a reservation for two at the inn, a steel sword, and a new dress."

"Thank you so much!" Lyn said extremely grateful.

"Hay, no problem! By the way, offer Kratos a room, and mention my name. Oh, and here's our stop. Good luck!" Yuan stepped out of the coach and helped Lyn out. Lyn then took off enthusiastically to the inn to get reservations. Yuan walked behind the governor's building, with an evil smile on his face. In front of him, a golden haired young man appeared in tight white garments.

"Hay Mithos," Started Yuan, "You'll never guess what I just did."

"And what would that be?" asked the gold haired youth.

"Ok, I met an orphan girl on the streets who looked somewhat like Mira and needed a job. I told her that Kratos was looking for a guide, and I gave her 50,000 gald to get a sword, new dress, and hotel rooms. I bet you 1,000,000 gald he falls in love with her."

"You're on!" said Mithos smiling wickedly.

------------

Yuan: Please Review. We like to hear from you!

Mithos: Yes. Lea is a sad and lonely person who talks to herself. Review or I will have to listen to her talk to herself while she writes the next chapter.


	3. Wake up Call!

Lea Andrews: Ok Colette, Do the disclaimer, please.

Colette: Alright, Lea! Lea Andrews dose not own anything. Was that good?

Lea Andrews: Yeah, that will work.

Colette: Yay!

Lyn put in the reservations, bought a good sword with a jewel in the hilt, and 3 new outfits, and a pretty blue dress. She was very excited to finally have a job that was recommended by someone with high class! On top of that, she still had a lot of money left over! _I better wash up and change before he meets me_, she thought, _it would give a bad impression otherwise._ She ran down the street and didn't stop at the corner when "WHAM!!!" she had hit someone and fell on the ground, ripping her old dress at the knee. "Oh dear. I am so sorry!" she said sitting up. "It's my fault. I…" Lyn started, glaring at him, rubbing his head.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Do you need help?" he asked.

"Wait… reddish brown hair, purple outfit, are you Kratos?" she asked.

"Yes, but how do you know my name? I've never seen you before." He lied.

"Oh, right. A gentleman named Yuan said you needed a guide to Isalia. I really, really need a job and I know the area. He even gave me money to get a hotel room and things for traveling." Lyn smiled, but Kratos looked at her like she was crazy and said nothing. Lyn suddenly remembered her haggard appearance. _Well, he's probably thinking that I'm clumsy and I hurt myself a lot. Man, this isn't good…_she thought _I think I just lost another job_. Kratos glared at her and thought. _Ha. Ha. Very funny Yuan… I swear that when this is over, I'm going to kill him._ Kratos sighed.

"I'm sorry if my friend railed you up. I wasn't particularly thinking of having a companion. Let me… think it over." He said, walking off.

"Wait!" She yelled, desperately. Kratos stopped and looked at her with his ice cold eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um, well, I already put in reservations for the two of us. There are no more rooms left, either. At least allow me to get you a room for the night for running into you and... uh… using up your time, sir…" Lyn said with sweat running down her face.

"Alright." Kratos said, "I'm going to settle some business, and I'll meet you there. I've already eaten, so you might want to while I'm gone."

"Ok. I will tell the inn keeper that I'm expecting you." Lyn smiled.

"Do that." He said, walking off. _I don't know what to think…_She thought. _Was it a rejection? Oh well. I guess it means I'm looking for a new job. But, hay. I got a lot of gald off of it! _She smiled and headed back into town to get food after realizing that she was starving.

------------------------------------

Lyn came back from the nearby cafeteria carrying a variety of ingredients. When she got to the inn, she checked in, and told the man at the front desk she was expecting a "Kratos." Afterwards, she started cooking, ate, and then went to the spa to take a bath. On the way, many people stared at her, wondering how someone who looked like she did could even afford a room. It made her feel uncomfortable…

After an hour and a half of cleaning herself thoroughly, she dried herself off, and changed into one of her new outfits. When walking back to her room, she got more stares, but she couldn't make out the expression everyone made. She walked back up to the room and sat on her bed. It was already dark, and Lyn lit the only light in the room, a dim candle. She stared at the other bed to her right and wondered when Kratos would get back. She sighed and started drying her golden hair under the dull light.

The door slowly creaked open in the dim room. A dark figure walked in and threw his sword on the chair. He sat down on the far bed, looking out of the window. "So," he started, "What's your name?"

"Lyn." She said, "Call me Lyn"

"Well, Lyn, I have gone to the dock and reserved two tickets to Izoold. You may accompany me as my guide." Grunted Kratos.

"Really? Thank you!" Lyn smiled.

"Well, you better get to sleep tonight. I'm hoping to reach Triet in two days. From there, we will travel north to Isalia."

"Ok. I'll go to sleep then." She sighed, brushing her hair, and then crawling into her own bed. Kratos just sat and stared out of the window at the stars. _I want to ask him so many things,_ Lyn thought, _but what?_ Lyn finally gave up on thinking and went to sleep, covering her head with her blankets.

------------------------------------------

"Lyn! Lyn, wake up." Yelled Kratos, shaking her awake. Lyn opened her eyes to find herself still covered by her blanket. She finally got up to face the sun, and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." She yawned. Kratos looked at her as if he had just seen a zombie. He almost seemed to have a look of horror, but it was well concealed by his cold eyes. "What's the look for? Did I do something wrong? Did we miss the ship?" Lyn said hastily. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ She thought uncomfortably. Kratos said nothing, but though. _My God, it's Mira! That's not possible! She died didn't she!? Dammit, Yuan, I'm going to kill you for this! _

"Is it something on my face? I took a bath last night and everyone has been staring at me. Um… Kratos?"

"Yes."

"You're scarring me." Lyn said, jumping up, and starting to braid her hair.

"Could you not braid your hair?" He asked.

"Um… Sure?" Lyn stuttered, putting it in a pony tail instead.

------------------------------------------

The trip to Triet went faster then expected. On the way, Kratos hardly said a word. Even so, he gave Lyn some lessons in swordsmanship and magic. Lyn was confused because she felt like she had done everything before, and it bothered her because she felt as if she had done it 1,000,000 times better then. Kratos still said nothing. After a day and a half, they reached Triet.

-------------------------------------------

Colette: Please Review! Lea only has one review from Elonie Kyle!

Kratos: Yes, or else Lea will loose her passion for this story and make it worse then it already is!

Lloyd: Oh come on, it's not that bad!

Kratos: That's because everything is background information until you come it!

Lloyd: As is said, she's not that bad!

Colette: Well, please comment so Lea can be more enthusiastic and get to our part faster!


	4. The Stars

**Lea: Ok, this time we're going to do something a little different.**

**Lloyd: Really? What's that?**

**Lea: Link get's to do the disclaimer!**

**Link: What the? Where am I?**

**Lloyd: What! No fair! I want to do it!**

**Lea: Link, please do the disclaimer!**

**Link: Lea Andrews doesn't own anything. So there!**

**Lloyd: Waahh! I wanted to do it!**

**Lea: Quit crying. You can do it next time!**

------------

Kratos and Lyn finally made it to Triet as the sun started to set in the bold west. Kratos hardly said a word, and it really started to annoy Lyn. Ever since they left Ossa Trail, Lyn's been feeling weird and has been feeling differently about things, and she doesn't know why. For some reason, she felt like Kratos is hiding something, and she wanted to know what it was. Lyn tried to hold it back, but failed as they entered the desert city of Triet.

"Kratos? Why are you so quiet? You've hardly said anything this whole time. Is there something on your mind." Lyn asked.

"No. It's nothing." He lied, looking away.

"Oh…" Lyn sighed. _He's lying. But what can I say? What could bother him so… Wait, Yuan said something about resembling someone. Miss, Oh, what was her name? Something with an "m"_ She pondered, following Kratos to the inn_ Miro… Mirry… Mira! That what it was! Mira! _She had just entered the room, and Kratos tossed off his sword and threw it on his bed as usual. I took a deep breath and asked.

"Kratos, who is Mira?" Kratos didn't move. His back was to Lyn, but he didn't move. Lyn was starting to get scarred, after all, he was at least 10 years older then her. "Um… Yuan said I resembled her before he gave me the job. Is that what's bothering you?" Kratos still said nothing. She couldn't even see him breathing. "Are you ok?" She stuttered walking over to him. She started to lay a had on his shoulder, but he grabbed her arm. Then he let go, looked at her, and sighed.

"Well, you do seem exactly like her, but it's not you that's bothering me. It's her." He sighed. "Mira was a good friend of mine and Yuan's. She was… a genius."

"Really? What happened to her?"

"… She died…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Lyn, I have a question. If I said I was to rise like a phoenix, what would you think of?"

"Um, well, I don't know. The only thing I know about it that they burst into flames and then die. After that, a new phoenix is born from the ashes. It is said that they are exactly like the previous phoenix, except that they don't keep the memories. It's a symbol of rebirth. Why?"

"Just curious." He sighed. _So that's what she meant. She knew she was going to die. It's the same as the phoenix bursting into flames. Mira died, and Lyn came later. Then, Lyn is Mira, but Lyn doesn't know it. They seem so different though. Of course, that is to be expected. Mira was the powerful Mana Goddess and the wind princess, but Lyn is an orphan who's lived with abuse all of her life, yet can smile. It's strange, but I think I like Lyn better._

_One thing still bothers me though. If everything is returned except for memories, Lyn is capable of using all the powers Mira could. That could destroy Mithos Yggdrasill's plans. After all, Mira did create the expheres, angel powers, summoning, magic, mana powers, rituals, sword styles and much more. Lyn doesn't know anything now, but if she gained that knowledge, she could destroy everything that took 4,000 years to create! Well, that's to say if Lyn would. But even so, where would Mira hide all of that knowledge?_ "…"

"Kratos?"

"Yes."

"Oh, nothing… Thanks for trusting me."

"…" Kratos sighed, "Lyn, get your sleep."

"Ok." She sighed, crawling into her bed. Kratos just stared at the stars. When it was about midnight, Kratos walked out of the room. Lyn was then woken by an unpleasant cold breeze crawling up her spine. She got up and realized Kratos was gone. She got up and walked toward his bed when she heard talking from outside the window.

"Get rid of her? Why? I thought you wanted her to accompany me on the Journey of Regeneration."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Um, because you had Yuan hire her, it would give the chosen someone to talk to instead of nagging me, and she can somewhat handle a blade and basic magic."

"Well, the truth is that Yuan and I were just doing it as a bet to see if you would fall in love. It wasn't until later that we realized who she _really_ was. All of the seals, the summon spirit bonds, and our mana powers depended on large amount of mana. Let's face it, it seems impossible but she's her. She fights the same, casts spells the same, has the same mana type and amount, and looks the same. It's ok if she goes into the sealed rooms, but if she takes one step into the Tower of Salvation, all of mana supporting the place could go wild. Yuan and I canceled our bet, but now you have to get rid of her before she even learns about the journey."

"A BET!!! ...As you wish... I'll get rid of her… I really wish you didn't put me in such a position though. How will I tell her?"

"Just tell her… well, you could just say that her job is done when you reach Isalia. She's already been paid in advance."

"Since you say so, I will…" Lyn could hardly believe her ears. She didn't understand what they were talking about, but she knew that she would be alone again. _I'm… I'm going to be alone again? I thought, maybe I could stay with him, to learn more. But then again, I was only to be a guide. I should have seen this coming. _

"You heard, didn't you? That was… my new boss and old friend…"

"Yeah… I guess I kinda got carried away. I thought I would… travel with you more. You know, see the world and learn how to live by the road, to be a mercenary. I guess I was wrong."

"Well, maybe I'll see you again some time. All you really have to worry about it getting another job. You're about as good as most mercenaries are, so you could buy yourself out as an escort. You could even go as far as to become a bounty hunter if you wanted to. You should be fine on your own…"

"Yeah, I know… but I still feel like I will miss you. Even though… we don't really talk much, I fell as if we've know each other for a long time. It's strange."

"Yes, it would seem…" Kratos turned away, "You really should be getting your sleep."

"But, you don't sleep. You don't eat either. Nor do you flinch or feel pain when I hit you by accident at practice. I thought it was just me and I tried to ignore it, but I just can't shake the feeling. It's just not… not normal. It as if you're not even human…" Lyn looked at him, but he would not face her. "I'm sorry. It must be me. I shouldn't have brought it up." She sighed and went to bed.

Kratos looked at her as she went to sleep, but said nothing. _So she's noticed…should I tell her? No. There would be no point…_ Kratos thought, looking at her crawl up into a ball, sleeping softly like a little girl. _She's cute when she does that, but I really shouldn't be thinking of things like that._ Kratos sighed and stared at the stars.

-------------------

Morning came, and they were off again towards Iselia. Lyn started to get a headache ever since they left Triet, but didn't say anything to Kratos. When they were almost out of the desert, Lyn's head rang with pain.

"Lyn, are you ok?" asked Kratos, as Lyn started to slow down, holding her head. Lyn collapsed, and Kratos was barely able to catch her. "Lyn!" he yelled. Silence took him. The Valley of Twin Snakes is close to here, she could…" A sand storm started to pick up. "No, I can't do that. That place and Mira's mana is probably what's causing it. I'll just have to manage." He sighed, picking Lyn up and heading towards the House of Salvation, depending on his angel power of sight and strength.

"Well, things could be worse." He thought, leaving the sand storm and running across the plain. "At least we made better time then I thought. It was about noon when he reached the House of Salvation, but Lyn showed little sign of recovery. Everyone stared at Kratos, but he just walked in the door, pretending to ignore everyone. He finally decided to ask the priest for help, even though he would never normally do that.

"Sir." He started, "Can you help her? She collapsed on the way out of Triet." The priests looked at Kratos's calm face and nodded. A few acolytes took her away, and Kratos followed, sitting in the back of the room. After an hour of the priests fretting over what was wrong, they walked over to Kratos.

"Um… she's suffering from heat exhaustion. She should be fine by tomorrow." the priest lied. Kratos stared and walked over to Lyn.

"Ok, well I better be off then. I promised I would bring her to Iselia. Her cousin, I believe, is the chosen of mana." Kratos lied, but no one caught on. He left and walked towards Isalia, and later set up camp. He leaned against a rock, exhausted because Lyn had been unconsciously absorbing his mana to recover. He tried to let go of her, but she had latched onto his purple suit. Instead, he held her to his chest and stared at the stars.

-----------------

It was about midnight when she had finally come to. Lyn slowly opened her eyes and felt his heart beating slowly. Lyn could feel her cheeks flushing when she looked up to see his eyes, shining like the stars against his fiery auburn hair. "Kra… Kratos?" she stuttered.

"You collapsed on the outskirts of Triet desert. Now, we are about an hour's walk from Iselia." He said. Lyn quickly let go and stuttered.

"I'm sorry." She got of his chest, but he just stared at the stars. Suddenly, Lyn felt cold and started shivering.

"Is something the matter?" Kratos asked, still watching the stars.

"It suddenly got cold." Lyn shivered.

"Well, it could be that you haven't eaten all day and lack the energy. I'll make you something. In the mean time, warm yourself up. I don't want to get a cold." Kratos said, pulling out a pan and two eggs. Then he made her an omelet and handed her some water.

"Thanks" she smiled, eating. Kratos said nothing. He just returned to his rock and looked at the stars once more.

"Kratos." She asked when she was finished, "What do you think about when you look at the stars?"

"Huh?" Kratos looked back at her, "Nothing much. Memories, plans, desires, and anything on my mind really. They just seem to… to put me at ease for some reason. Yet they can also be used for navigation and helping you when you get lost"

"Really?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. You see that one? That's Polaris."

"Where?"

"Come here and I'll point it out to you." He said. Lyn got up and sat next to him. "See that star? That's the north star, Polaris."

"Wow…"

"And there is the Big Dipper, and there is Orion."

"I see." Lyn smiled.

"So if you get lost, just remember Polaris always points north."

"Ok," Lyn yawned, "Wow I'm getting s.l.e.e.p.y…" She yawned and fell asleep on Kratos's shoulder. Kratos sighed, _She almost seems like the child I never had… She would… She would be about as old as Lloyd would be… Maybe in a few years, she would be identical to Mira… Life is far harsher then we ever thought, but you knew this would happen. Oh how I wish... _Kratos looked back at the stars as a shooting star flew bye…

----------------

**Lea: I hope you like the story!**

**Lloyd: Please review so I can do the disclaimer next chapter!**

**Lea: Yep, next chapter, Lloyd, Genis, Raine, and Collette make their appearance!**

**Kratos: Oh dear God, Why me?**


	5. Lloyd and friends at Martel Temple!

**Lyn: Thank you Elonie Kyle and Vampwriter for Reviewing. Remember folks R&R (Read and Review)**

**Lea: Ok Lloyd, your turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Lloyd: YAY!!! Lea dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Lyn and Mira. **

**Lea: Excellent! **

**Lloyd: Good. Hay, when do I make my appearance?**

**Lea: In this episode.**

**Lloyd: WOO HOO!!!! PARTY!!!! **

**Lea: Lloyd gets back here before I replace you with a squirrel!**

**Lloyd: Wah, you're no fun!**

------------------

"Kratos? Kratos!" Lyn yelled, waking Kratos up. Kratos felt his head, surprised he had actually slept for once in 4,000 years.

"Wha? What's wrong?" he asked, yawning.

"You… You were sleeping. I'm sorry I woke you. I've never seen you asleep before."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at Lyn.

"Nothing." She blushed. "I just had a crazy dream. I know it sounds odd, but in it, I was much older, but you still looked the same."

"So, what happened?"

"I was sad. It was almost as if I was dead. For some reason, I wanted to be dead. I couldn't shake the feeling no matter what I threw into my head. Then… I died. It got dark, and lonely. Then I saw two me's. One was the real me, and the other was a look alike. I couldn't understand how she could be so sad, quiet, and fragile. She forced herself to smile. It made me want to cry. She told me to live; then she was gone. Do you think it means something?"

"Maybe. Who knows? Anyway, we better get moving."

"Um… Kratos, I'm kinda scared about scared about being alone again. I mean, I might not find a job and all…"

"Ok… I'll you have to do is go to the local tavern and ask for a job listing. I will even set you up with a job when we get there. It's not too far." Kratos spoke in a comforting voice.

"Alright. I trust you." Lyn smiled. They traveled there, and were surprised to find that they were a lot closer then they thought. They reached their destination within 20 minutes. It was not even close to noon.

"Lyn," started Kratos, "I'm going to have to find my new employer. Take a look around. I'll meet you back here at around sunset. The tavern should be open by then. If I can't get you a job, try heading back to Triet. Understood?"

"Yeah. Until then, good luck." Lyn said; Kratos ran off. Lyn looked around to see a boy her age in red with two swords in the corner of her eye. He walked into a building, so she could only see him from the back. "I wonder where he's going. Well, I've got nothing else to do." Lyn followed him. She heard laughter as she walked into the door, and peaked into the window, realizing it was a one room school.

"School?" she muttered, "I've never been. Sounds interesting though…" Lyn walked into the classroom, but no one noticed her. The boy had come in late and was forced to hold buckets. He had chocolate brown hair and seemed fairly nice, but the whole room laughed at him. He seemed as if he was used to it. _He kind of reminds me of Kratos, but then again, Kratos is the only man I've really been with. It must be me._ She thought.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" Asked a white haired woman in a loose Celtic orange cloak. It was obvious that she was the teacher.

"Um… I'm not from around here. I'm visiting."

"Really? Are you with anyone." She asked.

"Well, yes. I mean no. I was working as a guide, but my job is done now. I've never been to a school, so I was interested." She stuttered.

"She must have seen Lloyd walk in late." One boy snickered.

"Class, settle down. Miss, you can sit next to Collette if you want. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind at all," said a blond girl who was shorter then me and seemed rather blunt.

"Thank you." Lyn said with a slight bow, pulling up a chair next to Collette.

"They kinda look similar." One girl muttered.

"Must be the hair and eyes. Otherwise they look nothing alike." Snickered another boy. The teacher, everyone called Professor Raine started teaching math. She handed out worksheets, and for some reason, Lyn knew the answers. Then the class moved on to Mythology. In the middle of the class, Professor Raine caught Lloyd sleeping in the back of the class. She threw an eraser at him.

"Oh, Professor Raine, is class over?" Lloyd asked.

"How do you manage to sleep standing? Raine asked.

"Practice!" smiled Lloyd. The Professor sighed and continued class until a wave of light appeared out of nowhere.

"That's the oracle." Said Collette. Raine told everyone to independently study and ran out. Lyn followed after her. After a moment, Lyn encountered several monsters, but Raine ran ahead passed them. She pulled out a dagger and her sword, and killed them. Afterwards, she noticed Collette, Lloyd, and another younger boy with white hair and wearing a Celtic blue suit staring at her.

"That was amazing!" said Collette.

"Yeah, she's probably using an exphere." Said Lloyd, looking away.

"An exphere? What's that?" Lyn asked.

"You mean you fought those things and you don't have one?" Lloyd said surprised.

"Well, I've never heard of them either." Said the boy.

"Wow, and I thought Genis knew everything I did. An exphere is a crystal that enhances your physical abilities to the fullest. You can get up to ten times stronger with them." Said Lloyd.

"So," said Lyn, "You're Lloyd, you're Collette, and you're Genis. Nice to meet you. I lost track of Raine. I want to find out about that light."

"Yeah!" said Collette. They all then ran to the Martel Temple. Upon reaching the steps, Lyn's head started to hurt.

"Hay guys, I'm going to wait here. I'm starting to get a headache." Lyn said.

"But don't you want to see what's going to happen to Collette?" Asked Lloyd slightly hurt.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be up as soon as my head feels better."

"Alright. If you say so." Said Genis, as they all headed off. Lyn sat there until suddenly, Kratos ran up the steps, giving Lyn a quick glare. _Kratos?_ Lyn thought. _I wonder what's going on. I remember him talking about the chosen, and I heard Raine mention that the chosen was Collette. They didn't want me to go with them, but then again, why not? Should I, or shouldn't I? _Lyn asked herself. Lyn quickly ran up the steps after Kratos reached the top.

"Your name is Lloyd?" Kratos asked, thinking… _Is it possible? It can't be my son, can it?_

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name." asked Lloyd. Kratos was silent for a moment, thinking about Mira's words of his tragedy, and beautiful Anna with little Lloyd in her arms."

"I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I will take the job of guarding the chosen." said Kratos.

"I guess we have no choice." said an old woman at the door. When Lyn saw her, her headache slowly started to fade away. She watched, trying to keep a low profile. "We beg for your services. How much shall I pay you?" She asked.

"I charge 5,000 gald a month." He said, folding his arms and fixing his cold stare on her, "and an extra 1,000 for just saving her life."

_That's robbery!_ Lyn thought.

"Done. It's a fair price." said the woman, "Though we will have to use church contributions to help pay it off. Lyn was shocked. _5000 a month with a bonus! That's crazy… But then again, he an amazing fighter, and is more skilled about the road then I am. In fact, I was hardly any help to him. I was just there… I even passed out and slowed him down. _Lyn watched as they entered the Martel temple. Lyn sat on the first step, waiting for Lloyd and the others when the old lady walked over.

"Excuse me, but have I seen you before?" she asked.

"No, I'm new around here." Said Lyn.

"I thought so." The old woman smiled. "Collette is my granddaughter. She's rather a klutz, but she has a good heart."

"Really? I can see the resemblance."

"Yes. She is quite fond of Lloyd though. Lloyd is the most energetic fellow I've ever seen and quite a prankster too. He is great with the sword, but inside he is still a child. He was raised by a dwarf, you know, after his parents vanished and left him with his pet. He has quite an imagination and is laid back, but he sleeps in class and doesn't learn anything. I bet if he'd pay attention, he would be grow up and become a great man."

"Yeah. He seems to have an aura of bluntness around him, but when he knew something, he was able to explain in it well." Lyn said, thinking about what he said about expheres.

"Yes, quite so. Genis is his partner in crime. Though he acts innocent, he is just as bad as Lloyd. Genis reads and knows a lot, not near enough to compare to his sister Raine's knowledge, but enough to be recognized."

"Professor Raine's his sister?"

"Yes. I saw you walk into the school this morning as I was heading for the temple. I also saw you talking on your way up. Not bad for an old woman."

"Yeah…" Lyn sighed

"You should join them. I know you're curious. It won't hurt anyone to peek inside. It should be the first room in the center."

"Alright. I think I'll take your request." Lyn said walking in.

Meanwhile…

Kratos was holding in his frustration at Lloyd and Collette. _If Lyn was here so this wouldn't be so bad. Damn Mithos. Damn Bet. This trip will seem longer then the 4,000 years it took to set it up!_ Kratos thought, still cursing under his breath. They had roamed around the temple and found the sorcerer's ring. Lloyd was amused for 10 seconds because it shot fire, but after we agreed to let him hold it, he completely lost interest.

They went back to the first floor and opened the door with the ring, and walked in to see the oracle. Right after they entered the room through the teleporter, Lyn came in and followed them, impressed by the teleportation.

"Cruxis blesses this even and will now bestow upon this land the tower of salvation." said the voice of a floating angel with gold hair in holy green garbs. _I've got to get out of here._ She suddenly thought, as a gust of wind flew around her, lifting her into the air. Her dress whipping at her legs, and her mind was twisting. "You!" said the angel, "What are _**you**_ doing here?" he asked harshly.

The wind stopped, and Collette stuttered in fear. Lyn glanced to see a red ruby strapped around her neck by a gold facet with ruins carved into it. A sharp pain ran through Lyn's head. She grabbed it and backed herself into a wall. Words that weren't in her voice started spilling out of her mouth. "The chosen is just indeed… she will be no sacrifice for those already among the dead… Revelation shall strike!" Lyn voice came back briefly,

"No! Stop it! Please, someone stop it!! This pain!! This burning!! I can't take it!!" but the other voice returned,

"Endure for a moment longer… The chosen shall survive… You have failed from the… beginning…" Rainbow mana rushed out of Lyn's body like fluttering butterflies, and Lyn fell over passed out from exhaustion.

-------------------

**Lea: Wow… That was long! I shall start on the next one! **

**Lloyd: Yes! The star has arrived! Now that I'm here folks, remember to R&R (read and review)!**

**Lea: I've already told them that at the beginning. **

**Lloyd: It's the end of the story reminder so they won't forget. If you tell them at the beginning, they will most likely forget by the end. **

**Raine: Oh my God! Lloyd made since! It's a miracle. Thank you God! cries tears of joy Thank you!**

**Lea: So here you have it folks. Please review!**


	6. Lyn's Letter, Kratos's weakness

**Lyn: Thank you Vampwriter and Elonie Kyle for reviewing my story. Remember, pleas be nice and Review! We get lonely!**

**Lea: Ok, time for a quick disclaimer cause this one's going to be long. I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but I do own Mira and Lyn. So there! No on with the plot!**

Lyn woke up to see Kratos's cold stare. She rubbed her head and asked, "What happened. Why do I feel like someone just hit me in the head with a hammer?"

"Lyn," Kratos started, "I've gotten you a job with Phindara, Collette's grandmother. I have to leave now. Goodbye." He said, placing a letter on a table near the door, and leaving. Lyn tried to chase after him, but she just fell on the floor, attempting to get out of bed.

"Kratos, wait!" She yelled, but he was already gone. "I don't want to loose you…" she muttered. "What am I saying? It's not like he liked me much anyway. He was probably mad that I went to the temple. I wasn't supposed to interfere with his job…" Lyn got up with her legs wobbling. She felt extremely sore. She walked over and sat on the bed. "What now?" she asked herself, staring at the letter. She finally sighed, and took the letter. She was about to open it when she heard a scream.

Lyn put the letter in her pocket, grabbed her sword, and ran down the steps, ignoring her pain. When she got to the door, she saw the whole town being burned down. She collapsed again, dropping her sword and breathing heavy. A man in strange armor with an odd sword walked over to her.

"Die monster." He yelled.

"Monster?" she asked, barely dodging he blow. She tried to get up again, but she couldn't. The man was about to swing again, when his attack was cut off by a boy in red.

"Lloyd!" Lyn yelled in relief. Lloyd then ran to another man and started fighting him. Genis came over to me and helped me up, handing me an apple gel.

"The desians are attacking, like yesterday. There is too many for us. We need your help." Genis said. Lyn ate two more apple gels and an orange gel before getting up. A group of desians surrounded Lloyd. Lloyd charged at one, but another circled around him, about to stab him in the back. Lyn quickly grabbed her sword, and killed all of them in a flash. Lloyd looked in amazement, as Lyn yelled,

"Hurry. There are more over here." Lloyd and Genis followed. Lloyd jumped into action, Genis started casting spells, and Lyn started to back Lloyd up, throwing out occasional spells. Finally, a man named Forcystus stepped out.

"Lloyd Irving, #0074, is placed under arrest for infiltrating the Iselia Ranch and killing an officer."

"Look, we didn't even go one foot in the ranch, and we didn't kill an officer! They attacked us anyway!" Lloyd protested.

"Silence inferior being! Now except your punishment!" He yelled as a green monster attacked them. A sharp warning ran through Lyn's head, and she rushed to try and stop them, but three desians cut her off.

"Don't kill it!" Lyn yelled, but it was too late. Genis cast icicle on the monster, and Lloyd cut open its chest. Suddenly, the monster started to speak.

"Run! Lloyd! Genis!" it said, grabbing on to Forcystus, "Genis, you were like a grandson to me."

"Marble! No, it can't be!" Said Lloyd.

"Marble! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Yelled Genis as the monster exploded, leaving behind only a small blue-purple sphere. Genis picked it up as the decians retreated. Tears rolled down Genis and Lloyds face. "No. No. No. No." Genis chanted softly to himself. Lyn stared at the ground, feeling horrible that there was nothing she could do.

"I'm sorry." Lyn said trying to comfort them, but it was cut short by the mayor.

"What have you done? This is all your fault!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd said.

"We told you never to go near that ranch, stupid boy!"

"Shut up!" Lyn yelled, "He said he was sorry! Can you see he's hurting enough?!"

"Be quiet girl! He doesn't even live here. From here on out, Lloyd is banished from Iselia."

"It's not Lloyds fault. I dragged him with me. So if you're going to banish someone, banish me!" Genis said.

"Alright. Both of you are banished. Now get out of here." The mayor said stomping off. Phindara walked up to us and said,

"Collette, the chosen is not far from here with Kratos and Raine. You should go after her. Lyn, you should go to." Lyn shook her head.

"Kratos didn't want me to come. He made that very clear when I traveled with him here."

"You travled with Kratos!!" Said Lloyd with horror all over his face.

"Yeah. His friend hired me to help him with the trails in Palmacosta, but the truth is, he knows them far better then I do. He taught me magic and swordsmanship, too. But he made it clear that he didn't want to go with him or even see him for that matter. I'll be fine. After I work here, I'll probably head for Palmacosta again."

"Alright then. I've already said my goodbyes to my dad, so we better get going. I hope we see you again!" Lloyd yelled as they both headed off.

"You wanted to go, didn't you." Said Phindara.

"Yeah. I do." Lyn stuttered.

"Well, either way, about that job offer. I was having Dirk, Lloyds foster father, make something for Collette for her birthday. It won't be done until tomorrow, but I want you to deliver it to Triet. Just give it to the lady at the inn." She said.

"So your sending me their way anyway." Lyn smiled.

"Yes, if you don't mind." The old woman smiled.

"I'd love to." Lyn replied, heading back to Collette's house. She took a bath, changed her clothes, and got ready for bed. Suddenly, Lyn remembered the letter that Kratos had given her, safe in her pocket. She was Reluctant at first, but then she slowly opened it…

Lyn,

Thank you for accompanying me on the way here. I'm sorry if I seemed cold, but I haven't traveled with other people for a long time. You helped me get a head start for this journey. I'm sorry I could not take you along, as was my intention, and I may not see you again. I just pray that you remember me always.

Sincerely,

Kratos Aurion.

Out of the letter fell a beautiful, Celtic diamond ring with words on the inside that read, "Kratos and Mira… I shall forever protect you." Lyn had no idea. She had assumed that Mira was just an acquaintance that happened to die recently, not someone he truly loved. She felt her heart shatter as tears streamed down her face as she slipped the ring on her right hand pointer finger. She didn't care if he or whoever didn't want her to come. She was determined to see him again!

Lyn stayed there for two days, helping out Phindara, then on the morning of the third day, left for Triet. Meanwhile, at Triet…

--------------------

"I guess we have no choice." Kratos muttered. Lloyd had been captured by the desians in Triet and Genis was begging for Collette, Kratos, and Raine. They invaded the base and rescued Lloyd from being executed by Lord Botta. Lloyd had a confused look on his face when Botta said he wasn't a desian, but the chosen's group intercepted the situation and they defeated Botta. Botta retreated and the group headed back to Triet. Lloyd was sick of the desert and was happy to rest at the inn instead of the jail cell he was in. That night, Lloyd explained to Raine and Genis about expheres and keycrests.

"Well, now that we have two spare expheres," Lloyd started, "You should equip them. Expheres are jewels that amplify a persons powers; however, wearing them directly to the skin makes you sick. So in order to keep from being sick, you must attach a key crest. Making key crests is a dwarven secrete, but since my dad's a dwarf, I can carve the charm. The one from Marble, we have a key crest for, so Genis can equip it. The one we stole from Botta doesn't though."

"Is this a key crest?" Raine asked, pulling out a square shaped flat ore with worn ruins on it.

"Yeah. I can fix it for you in less then an hour. Hold on!" Lloyd said, running out the room, and fixing the keycrest. He then gave it to Raine, who put it on. Oh his way out, Lloyd saw Kratos walking out the door. _Where is he going?_ Lloyd thought, following him.

"You'll have to watch Lloyd for me when I'm gone." Kratos muttered to Noishe. Noishe was Lloyds pet dog –coughprotozoancough- that's big, green, has huge floppy ears, afraid of monsters, and whines a lot.

"Hay Kratos, wacha doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, really." Kratos sighed.

"Do you like pets?" Lloyd asked, "Cause Noishe isn't nervous around you."

"I had one once, yes." Kratos replied.

"Oh, I see. You must be good with animals." Lloyd patted Noishe's head. "Oh yeah, I found out you were traveling with that girl before you came here. She seemed fond of you, but when we offered her to come with me and Genis after we were banished, she didn't. She said you didn't want her coming along. Why?"

"Don't you remember what happened at Martel Temple?" Kratos said, "What if that happens at every seal, or even the Tower of Salvation. That's why."

"But how did you know that when you were traveling from Palmacosta to Isalia?" Lloyd asked with a slight tilt of his head." Kratos ignored him.

"Well Kratos?" Lloyd asked. Kratos stared at him. "What is that look for?" Lloyd snapped irritated.

"Lloyd, your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should practice more if you care about your life." Kratos sighed, walking in the door.

"Oh, and just cause you're a little better then me. Ok, a lot better, but still!" Lloyd walked in irritated. "Why can't he answer a simple question?" Lloyd sighed, going to bed. Kratos sat under the window and stared at the stars again.

_I can't believe it._ Kratos thought_. My son's alive. I don't think he likes me either. Oh well. As long as no one finds out, it's not my problem! Even though, I do love him and Anna, there is nothing I can do about it now. He probably doesn't want to know who his real father is anyway… Anna, Mira, give me strength_. Kratos sighed, shoving those memories to the back of his mind and nearly went to sleep on the window seat.

The next morning, they headed for the seal of fire. Raine went crazy over the ruins! Everyone ignored her on her ruin rampage, and Kratos taught Lloyd, Genis, and Collette self defense. Together, they killed the guardian of the seal. The released the seal and the angel again came, calling himself Remiel, and giving Collette angel wings. They then left the ruins dragging poor Raine out. Not too far out, Collette collapsed, so they set up camp. Lloyd hadn't forgotten about his conversation the night before. After Collette left for a walk, Lloyd walked up to Kratos.

"Hay Kratos, what exactly is your relationship with that girl?"

"An old acquaintance hired her to accompany me to Iselia. I think he had some scandal about it. Why?"

"Oh. I was just thinking.

"About what?" Kratos sighed, preparing himself for the worst his son could say.

"Do you like her? I mean, did you leave her in Iselia because you didn't want her to get hurt? I got to thinking about it, and it was very suspicious how you didn't answer my question. So do you? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone!"

"Lloyd, I'm 28, she's your age." Kratos replied rolling his eyes.

"So? What dose that have to do with anything?" Lloyd replied.

"She's too young for me to even consider her." Kratos replied.

"So, you admit you would considered her if she was older!" Lloyd smiled.

"No." Kratos replied with his blank cold stare.

"I bet you would!" Lloyd jested. Kratos ignored him, but Lloyd hated being ignored. Lloyd thought he had finally found a flaw that he could use against him, but Kratos was slithering his way out of the set up. Kratos still ignored him and stared at the stars.

"I guess she wasn't your type then. So what is your type? Would you rather have someone whose cute, or one who's sexy?" Lloyd asked. Kratos still ignored him, and Lloyd gave up. The next morning they set out early. When they thought they had reached Triet, a horrible sandstorm picked up. They tried going in the direction they saw it, but the sandstorm got worse. They had no choice but to turn around and head back for the ruins, but as soon as the storm let up, they lost their since of direction. Everyone was lost, that is until Kratos saw an old stone standing up with a sight tilt from the recent sandstorms.

Lloyd, Genis, and Collette were in a panic, and Rain was trying to calm everyone down. Kratos walked over to the stone and started chipping off the dirt. Suddenly, the dirt chipped of revealed a symbol of two snakes circling each other.

"Dear God, I knew it." Kratos muttered to himself.

"I'm so thirsty!" complained Collette.

"Were all going to die!" Genis yelled.

"We're so lost!" Lloyd cried.

"Lloyd, we're not lost!" Yelled Kratos, irritated.

"Oh yeah!" Lloyd snapped, "Well where are we, smart guy!" Kratos stepped away from the stone revealing the symbol.

"We're at the Valley of Twin Snakes. I know a safe house out here. Even though no one's been there for a while, the magic there keeps it in good shape. That is, if you want to go." Lloyd started kissing Kratos's shoe.

"Show the way master." Genis and Collette said. Kratos was able to shake Lloyd off and lead the way.

**Lea: That's it for now. Remember folks, R&R (Read and Review)**

**Lloyd: Hay! Why couldn't I say anything at the beginning?**

**Genis: Because you were at Dirk's making out with Collette last night.**

**Lloyd: That was the day before. I slept in late and they left us, remember. The story starts in the morning when Collette leaves after she lied to me. **

**Raine: My Dear God in Heaven! Lloyd proved Genis wrong!**

**Genis: WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!**

**Collette: It's a sign of the Apocalypse! **

**Lloyd: Is it really that surprising?**

**Kratos: Maybe. In the game, you're a complete dumbass. At least Lea gave you a brain.**

**Lea: Yep, cause Kratos, you, Yuan, and Raine are my favorite characters. **

**Lloyd: Yay!!! I have a brain!!!**

**Lea: Next episode is the Valley of Twin Snakes! R&R!!**


	7. Trouble at the Vally of Twin Snakes

**Lyn: Thank you Elonie Kyle and Vampwriter for the reviews. Remember folks, R&R!**

**Lea: Alright, who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Yuan: I'll do it. After all, I haven't done it yet.**

**Lloyd: No fair. I wanted to do it again!**

**Yuan: Lea Andrews dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Lyn and Mira. **

**Lea: Thanks Yuan! Not on with the plot!**

Kratos led the group to what looked like a stone pyramid, but as they approached, they saw the shape was of two snakes, with one snake having it's mouth open to the inside. Collette was afraid because of the details of the snakes head and fangs, but Kratos walked in first. As he did, a small figure of a woman in a green dress and blond hair braided down her back was sitting in the same chair facing the same way Kratos saw Mira in when he first came here. Kratos walked over to the girl, as she jumped up.

"Kra… Kratos! I didn't expect to…" "How did you find this…" They said at the same time.

"I'll go first." Lyn started, turning around to face the wall. "Phindara wanted me to deliver a package to Collette in Triet. I was traveling in the desert when a large sandstorm picked up. It was really bad. I didn't know what to do, when all of the sudden, this old lady said she knew where I could find shelter and find you. Either way, when we got there, she told me she was the ghost of the woman who taught Mira. Anyway, she led me inside, and I fell over starting to black out." She sighed and continued.

"The woman said that she had to depart of the other world, and she told me that I should stay with all of you from now on or else the world will fall on the path of destruction. She then told me I was Mira and to seek my memories and the Book of Mana. I just woke up before you came in. I don't understand, but I want to know… I want to know why everything's been happening recently. It's too weird." Lyn finished explaining, showing her ivory face again with a slight smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you must have been in the same sandstorm we were in." Said Lloyd with a big smile.

"So, can I come with you guys?" Lyn asked.

"Sure!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah! You kick butt." Genis agreed.

"It'll be fun!" Collette smiled.

"Bringing her might not be such a bad idea. I'm not so sure about the story, but if it dose happen to be true, we could have problems without her. It won't be so bad having her tag along."

"I wouldn't protest, but I don't think what happened at Martel Temple was a one time thing. As long as she stays away from the seals, I have no problem."

"Oh yeah." Said Lloyd, "You know, I never caught the name. Do you want me to call you Mira?"

"The name's Lyn, but I guess cause I'm supposed to be another girl named Mira, you can call me that to. Anyway, I haven't checked this place out, and I'm hungry. I'll cook!"

"Yay!" Genis yelled. Lyn walked over to the wall.

"For some reason, I feel like there is a door here…" Lyn muttered. Kratos walked right behind her and pressed a button that opened up the wall and lit all of the lanterns. Lyn was surprised by Kratos's hand, and blushed really badly. She then walked down the stairs into a large kitchen area.

"Wow. This is really cool! Everything's washed with no dust anywhere!" Lyn smiled excitedly.

"This place is kept up by the mana here. Watch." Kratos opened a cupboard picked up a beautifully carved glass plate, and dropped it. It shattered into a million pieces, and disappeared. Then it reappeared in the cupboard.

"Wow. That's cool!" Lyn, Genis, Lloyd, and Collette say. Raine was in to much shock to say anything. Kratos then showed them the pantry that never ran out of food.

"If you think that's impressive, wait until you go downstairs." Kratos muttered, turning to the wall and rolling his eyes.

"Right here, right?" Lyn asked, accidentally pushing the button and falling down. Luckily, Kratos caught her. Lyn turned red and dusted herself off. Lloyd, the troublemaker, caught on. Everyone walked downstairs except Lloyd who was in thought, and Genis who was looking in the pantry at the selection. Lloyd walked over to Genis and whispered to him. "Hay, I've got a great idea." Lloyd snickered.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, you know how Kratos said there was nothing between him and Mira, right? Well it's kind of obvious that she likes him. I think we should help her out." Lloyd smiled mischievously.

"How so?" Genis muttered, "It would be bad to get either of them on our bad side."

"True. Either way, lets..." Lloyd said, whispering the plan into Genis's ear.

"It's a good plan, but I don't think that will work." Genis sighed, walking down the stairs.

"Maybe not." Lloyd sighed. Then he turned left to see the nearly empty ballroom sized room where everything was filled with cushions and blankets, of purple, gold, blue and more, including the floor.

"This is the bedroom." Kratos explained to Raine, Collette, and Lyn. "The candles are magic, so they dim when you sleep; however they never go out.

"So you just sleep on the floor?" Collette asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kratos said, noticing Lloyd and Genis standing at the door with smiles on their faces. Kratos knew they were up to no good, but did not feed them any attention. He and the girls just walked by them into the hidden door on the right. Genis and Lloyd walked into the room, and felt the incredibly soft velvet cushioned floor and cushions.

"And then again." Lloyd winked to Genis.

"Oh yeah, it will work." Genis winked back.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Someone yelled from the other room as Lloyd and Genis heard a splash. They ran to the other room to see Raine had fallen into a huge golden fountain-like spring. Kratos helped her out, but pulled to hard and she landed oh his chest.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Raine blushed and started to squeeze all of the water out of her clothes, blushing very badly. The cloths suddenly dried and Raine told everyone how hungry she was to change the subject.

"I have an even better idea." Lloyd smiled at Genis.

"I'm way ahead of you." Smiled Genis. Lyn and the group went upstairs where Lyn made dinner. It was so good that Genis was crying from the wonderful taste. Afterwards, they all decided to go swimming. They whole group agreed that they would leave on their underwear so they wouldn't "see" each other or have to wait for the other's turn, and the clothes would dry almost instantly (as did Raine's) anyway. The girls were already in, and Kratos was about to go in. Lloyd snickered to Genis.

"I wonder what their faces would look like when they see him." Kratos coldly glared at them from across the room, hearing every word. Lloyd and Genis finally went to the door behind Kratos, who burst into a run and dived into the spring gracefully. None of the girls noticed him. Raine was at the shallow end, Collette was talking to Lyn, and Kratos was floating on his back. Lloyd did a cannonball into the water, and Genis sat next to his sister. Collette then started playing around with Collette, and Lyn got bored. Genis and Raine were expressing words of wisdom, and Kratos was on the other side of the fountain, washing his hair, and trying to escape everyone's notice.

"Hay, now that I think about it, where's Kratos? Isn't he coming in?" said Lyn,

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him either." Said Raine.

"Yeah. It would be sad if he missed the fun." Smiled Collette.

"I don't think he knows what fun is." Said Lloyd, "But he dived in right before I came in." Kratos heard and was slightly irritated.

"How can that guy stand serious all the time?" Said Lloyd, "He really needs to loosen up. I mean, I can't even ask him anything without getting a cold stare."

_Loosen up?_ Kratos thought to himself _I'll give you "loosened up." After all, I'm your dad. _

"Um, Lloyd, asking Kratos about his "type" like you did at the seal isn't exactly something I would answer to some kid I hardly know either." Said Genis.

"So, that's not everything I…" Lloyd was cut short by Kratos who suddenly appeared behind him from under the water, put his hand over his mouth, and dunked him.

"Is that loose enough for you?" Kratos asked with a slight smile as he emerged.

"Ok, I admit, I did deserve that." Lloyd said, latching onto him. Kratos just went underwater and slipped out of Lloyds grasp.

"You're a really good swimmer." Said Collette, smiling. Kratos said nothing. He just swam over to the shallow end. Lyn put her hand over her mouth, blushing very badly, Raine's jaw dropped as she turned as red as a turnip, and even Collette was caught in a trance at the sight of him. Kratos pretended not to notice, but just stuck his head under a fountain and started cleaning his hair.

"So Kratos," Lloyd started. "What is your type?" Kratos didn't reply so he wouldn't get on the good or bad side of any of the girls.

"I take it you don't, but don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Lloyd. Kratos just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Oh yeah, right." Lloyd said sadly, "You travel everywhere. But I think that's your problem. You need a girl, a nice girl. She doesn't have to travel anywhere; you just have to send her stuff." Kratos didn't say anything; he just looked at him. "So first you need to find out what kind of girls you like better."

"I'm not going to get you to drop this subject am I?" he asked.

"Nope!" Lloyd smiled. "So what do you like better: girls who are sexy or girls who are cute." Kratos looked at Lloyd and sighed…

"It depends. A little bit of both I suppose. If someone is too cute, they would act like they were six, but then again, I don't want a girl latching onto me either. That would slow me down." Kratos replied.

"Ok, smart or blunt?" Lloyd asked.

"Smart, but with good common since with it." Kratos sighed.

"Romantic or Realistic?" Lloyd said starting to loose interest.

"They have to be both, but act whichever way when they need to be."

"I see. That's understandable. How about… looks."

"Look, let me spare you the trouble. I prefer skinny over fat, I don't care so much about their color of their hair, eyes, and skin is as long as it looks good together. I like them to be proportioned, and not extreme on one way or the other. Good since of style is important, but I don't need someone dressing me up either." Kratos grumbled

"Wow… that leaves a lot of options. I'm still surprised you don't have a girlfriend." Lloyd said surprised.

"Do you?" Kratos snapped.

"Well… no." Lloyd stuttered.

"So you would know how?" Kratos asked.

"… you win." Lloyd sighed, swimming off. Soon after their conversation, everyone got out, and took turns in the bedroom to get dressed (ladies first).

"Well, this isn't such a bad stop. The journey will be more enjoyable with you coming along. But there are something things I can't understand about Kratos." Raine started, "I wanted to ask you some things, knowing you've traveled with him for a while."

"Like what?" Lyn asked.

"Well, he doesn't talk much, but at the same time, he doesn't seem to have a problem with us. It's kind of like he's just there. Lloyd seems to like him to."

"Really? I was thinking they didn't get along."

"It seems that way, but why else would Lloyd care so much? It's almost as if their related."

"Yeah, not that you point it out, it dose seem that way, but Kratos just ignores him."

"Maybe they are cousins." Said Collette.

"That's a possibility." Lyn said.

"Yeah. They have the same eyes. I'd say their most likely distant cousins. Let's leave it at that." Raine sighed. They switched, and all of the girls blushed to see Kratos, who was waiting with Lloyd and Genis at the door. Kratos walked over to a wall, and opened a small cabinet with clothes in it. He slipped on a big loose white silk top with a pair of blue and purple slacks. After that, he slipped on a belt and started to head out.

"Hay Kratos, what dose the silver symbol on your back stand for?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh that? It's the symbol of an ancient kingdom." Kratos walked out. The symbol showed 13 stars, cross swords, and the mana tree in silver thread. It was the seal of the Silver Plains. Lloyd and Genis opened the door to let the girls in. Everyone went to separate sides of the room to sleep. After a moment, the mana had caused everyone in the room sleeping except for Lloyd and Genis to fall asleep.

"Is Kratos asleep?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"Yeah." Genis replied, feeling Kratos's pulse, "He seems like a heavy sleeper to."

"Alright. Let's do it." Lloyd said.

--------------------

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Genis yelled, waking everyone up. Kratos was in the center of the room, sleeping with Lyn in his arms, and Raine hugging him from behind. Collette woke up to found herself latched onto Lloyd who rubbed his eyes and acted confused. Genis was hanging on a lamp post by his shirt. Lyn flushed red, and Kratos was angry, but kept his cool.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Help me! I can't get down!" Genis yelled to Kratos. Kratos got up to help him, but Raine, who he didn't see, was still attached to him, sleeping, and wouldn't let go. Lloyd and Collette went to help Genis, but neither of them could reach him. Kratos then slipped out of Raine's grasp, waking her up, and helped crying Genis down. Kratos, guessing what happened, glared at Lloyd, then back to Genis.

"So, what happened here?" Kratos asked coldly with Genis's shirt in his grasp, holding him up to his face. "You were awake before everyone else. Did you see anything?" Kratos said, giving the hint in his voice that he knew who had done it. "I… I just woke up and I screamed from shock. I don't know what's going on either." Raine, confused, walked up to her little brother. Kratos put him on his feet and walked off, letting them off the hook. Genis latched onto his sister's leg, making Raine more confused, and Kratos sighed still angry and slightly flustered by the event.

"What happened?" Raine demanded.

"I woke up on the lamp post. Kratos helped me down. You were holding Kratos like a teddy bare." Raine flushed bright red at what Genis said, and Kratos's head sunk. Lloyd continued,

"Yeah, and Collette wouldn't let go of my suspenders until I woke up." He said, turning red, as did Collette.

"Yeah, I was in Kratos's arms to." Lyn blushed as Kratos's head sunk even more in remembrance. "That's weird. But I guess we have no choice but to forget about it. Let's head out." Lyn said. Everyone agreed and went upstairs, except Lloyd, Kratos, and Genis.

"I must say, that wasn't half bad." Kratos smirked, slipping back into his purple outfit and packing up some clothes from his secrete cabinet.

"You think so?" Asked Lloyd.

"Yeah, just don't think I'm not going to get you back." Kratos said, walking out. A moment later, Lyn, Raine, and Kratos were discussing where to go next. Lloyd and Collette were packing things up, and Genis was picking out foods to take along with them. After they decided to head to Palmacosta by boat, Kratos headed back inside.

"Where is it?" He muttered to himself. "Ah, here it is, Right were I left it." Kratos said with a slight relief, pulling out a middle-sized hard back red book with gold letters. "The Book of Mana. Now, should I give it to Lyn or not." He muttered.

"Wahhhh!!!!" Kratos heard. He quickly slipped the book between his clothes and ran out to see the problem. Noishe had come to them, but had freaked out when he saw Lyn.

"He's never been like this before. Why can't I calm him down?!" Lloyd said confused and Noishe's hairs stood up, growling. Kratos simply walked out the door and walked up to Noishe, and he calmed down.

"This isn't the mean girl who almost killed you for practice." Kratos whispered into Noishe's ear so no one could hear, "Behave. I'm sure you'll like her." Kratos patted Noishe's head, and everyone was completely amazed.

"What did you do to my dog?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Your dog?" Lyn asked.

"Nothing, I assure you." Kratos replied, hopping onto Noishe's back.

"Can I pet him?" Lyn asked.

"Sure." Lloyd said. Noishe backed up uncomfortably.

"Behave." Kratos muttered into Noishe's ear. Noishe slowly walked up to Lyn. Lyn petted him, and scratched behind his ears, and Noishe had a change of attitude.

"He's very cute!" Lyn smiled, still petting him.

"WHINE!" Noishe said.

"I told you so." Kratos whispered into his ear. Kratos got off, and Noishe started following him around.

"What's gotten into you Noishe?" Lloyd asked, "Since when do you listen to Kratos?"

"Whine!" Noishe said.

"What? Why won't you tell me?"

"Whine. Whine." Noishe replied.

"Fine. I won't make you." Said Lloyd, continuing on to Ossa Trail.

**Lea: That's it for now! Thanks for reading!**

**Lyn: Yeah, don't forget to Review! **

**Lea: Alright. See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Assassins, Games, and Bets, Oh my!

**Lyn: Thank you Vampwriter and Elonie Kyle for Reviewing. We love Reviews and Suggestions!**

**Lea: Sorry if Kratos seems a little out of character in this chapter. I tried very hard to make him act like himself while still doing what he dose… Any spotlight to Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: Lea Andrews dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Mira/Lyn. **

**Lea: Now on with the show. It's a long one tonight! 3**

"Kratos, what exactly is this journey about anyway?" Lyn asked as the group was entering Ossa Trail.

"It's a journey to regenerate the world. Collette, the chosen, must release all of the seals and become an angel. After that, she will travel to the Tower of Salvation and release the final seal. From there she will be taken to heaven. If Collette succeeds, she will be the 13th Chosen."

"Oh I see, but who would attack her anyway."

"…" Kratos sighed.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" asked a woman with black eyes, black hair, and a purple kimono.

"Yep, that's me!" Smiled Collette.

"Prepare to die!" The assassin said, charging at Collette. Collette accidentally tripped over a lollypop switch and a hole opened beneath the assassin's feet.

"Oh no. Is she alright?" Collette asked.

"Probably." Lyn assured her.

"Judging from the distance down being 10 meters, and a bunch of other calculation crap, she should be fine."

"Oh really?" Asked Collette.

"Yeah. Let's just hurry before she gets up again." Said Lloyd. "Chances are that we'll meet up again later. And I'm not even going to ask why there's a trap door in the middle of nowhere."

"A wise choice." Kratos said.

"It's the underground mine maintenance passage." Raine said, "Let's go." The group traveled, almost reaching the end of the trail, when suddenly, she showed up again!

"Wait!" She yelled, "I'm not letting you get away that easily!"

"Wow, she caught up with us."

"Die!" She yelled, charging at Lyn, mistaking her for Collette. Kratos quickly jumped in front of her in a flash and hit her in the stomach with his sword hilt, sending her flying.

"Wow…" Lloyd said, everyone looked amazed. After everyone snapped back to reality, they quickly left for Izoold. When the group had reached there, no more ships were available. The group had no choice but to accept a girls offer to deliver a letter in order to cross the sea. The group's boat was then taken off coarse by a storm, and they had to port in a harbor to the South of Palmacosta.

"This bites!" Said Lloyd. "What now?"

"We head for Palmacosta!" Smiled Collette. The group then headed towards the large city, but the sun had almost set.

"Let's set up camp here." Said Kratos. A moment later, Lloyd said

"Man, this journey is getting boring!"

"Lloyd!" Raine yelled.

"Well, why don't you spice things up?" Lloyd said.

"Spice things up? Like things aren't dangerous enough!" Raine yelled.

"But Professor!... How about you Kratos? You must get board! You wear that same face all the time. Seriously."

"Well maybe things would be less boring to you if you started training more and less time worrying about my face and girls."

"Well teach me something!" Lloyd yelled.

"If he wanted to learn about things in class this much, I would be considered dumb." Genis muttered under his breath.

"Ok, Ok, I'll teach you something." Kratos sighed, "Lyn, you should start practicing your drills to. You don't want to get rusty."

"Alright." Lyn started her drills at camp, and Kratos took Lloyd to start his lessons in the nearby woods.

"Alright, Position your arms like this. From here, you can dodge or cut through the enemy's defenses to attack."

"I know that already. Can we spar? I learn better that way." Lloyd asked.

"Fine, I'll spar." Kratos sighed. _Since when did my son become such a brat!_ Kratos and Lloyd spared for a little while, with Kratos always ending the victor.

"How do you get so good?" Lloyd asked.

"Practice. I depend on my sword." Kratos replied, knocking Lloyd off his feet once again.

"Kratos. I'm sorry... about the prank and about being rude." Lloyd said, getting up. "It's just… I want to grow stronger. I want to learn more. I don't like it when people call me dumb, and I hate it when I can't protect someone. Even when I did that prank, or asked you all of those embarrassing questions, you never loose your calm. The Professor and Lyn even blush when you help them, yet you have no interest to it. I've never had a girl like me… I… I just want to be like you."

"You… Your swordsmanship isn't bad; I can help you with that. You do seem to loose interest at school, but the Professor and Genis can help you with your brain. Collette's a nice girl, too. You have several different opportunities in front of you. Just take them." Kratos said.

"You're right. Let's head back." Lloyd muttered. They headed back as the sun set, to see Lyn finishing up practicing, and Genis building a fire. Kratos laid on a nearby rock, and Lloyd sat next to Collette and the fire. Lloyd then turned to Kratos, who sat alone.

"Kratos, you know how good I am, but could you help me figure out my capibilities?" Lloyd asked.

"You mean like a test?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, but I want to see how good you are too. You usually just block my movements, but I want to see you in real action, doing rash things to make me stronger. You know what I mean?"

"Hm… Ok, I propose a game. It's a game of many against one. It involves teamwork, skill, instinct, luck, and brain power. Those are all basic skills all groups need, especially one that has to guard the chosen. Anyone else want to play?"

"Sure!" Genis and Colette said.

"I have no objections." Said Raine.

"Why didn't you suggest this sooner." Lloyd asked.

"Because I want to have confidence in all of your abilities before I put you up to something like this." Kratos said.

"I think I'll pass. I have a bad feeling about it." Said Lyn.

"Aww Come on." Said Lloyd.

"We'll need a judge. Lyn, you can do that, if you don't mind." Kratos cut in.

"Very well. That doesn't sound so bad." Lyn smiled.

"I will explain the rules in tomorrow morning before we start." Kratos said, and went out to keep watch.

---------------------

Lyn couldn't sleep. It drew near to midnight… The fire went out, the moon was full, and the stars were shining so brightly that it illuminated the ground. Kratos was staring at the stars again, until a large green creature ran up beside him and crouched down. It was Noishe. The dog laid down behind Kratos, and Kratos rested on his side, stroking his fur. Lyn couldn't take it anymore, so she got up and walked over to him.

"Hi Kratos san."

"Hello Mira. Is something wrong." He asked.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." She sighed.

"You know. There was something I was meaning to give you. I was waiting to give it to you later, but with the assassin incident, now should be the best time. Could you, sit right here, and close your eyes for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, sitting down beside him, nervous. Then she closed her eyes, and felt something cold around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now." He said. She saw a beautiful golden necklace with a white diamond-like sphere as a jewel in the center of the charm. "It's an exphere. It's special. The one I ware, and the one Lloyd has are it's only equals. Mira told me to take it when she died, so I did. I have no need for it, and it would only loose its touch if it isn't used."

"But, how do I use it?" She asked.

"It dose it automatically, but I was told once that if you were in great danger and you wanted something so much with your heart and soul, the exphere would reflect your emotions like a mirror, and give you the power to make your wish possible." He explained.

"Wow." Lyn said. "That's cool! Oh yeah. About this game…"

"It's something my friends and I used to play to get stronger. Of coarse, back then, things were a lot more difficult for us. Lloyd will definitely learn from it. Get some sleep and don't worry about it."

"Alright. If you say so."

"Oh yes, Mira. One more thing. I wouldn't recommend wearing a dress tomorrow… at all."

"I'll take your word for it." She sighed, getting up and going back to sleep.

"Yes… This should be fun!" he smiled under the moonlight while no one saw. "Lloyd, it's time for payback."

-----------------

The next morning finally came, and Lyn couldn't sleep, but for some reason, she felt a hundred times better. Her sight, hearing, speed, strength, and senses got a lot stronger. "Is it the exphere?" She muttered to herself. "She put on a different outfit of aqua breaches, a white shirt, and a vest, rather then the normal green dress, and she put her hair in a ponytail.

Everyone had packed for the next day, and Kratos was talking to Noishe. Lloyd was confused why Noishe had preferred Kratos over himself, but he was more interested in Kratos's "game." Everyone was prepared to head out, putting their bags on their backs, but none noticed Lyn's exphere. Kratos was still spending time with Noishe, and seemed to be assuring the dog of something.

"Kratos. What is this game? I'm curious." Lloyd said with a slight tilt in his head.

"Alright. I'll explain. It's a search and capture game. I will give you three days to find me and catch me. If you are able to touch me once or corner me, you win. The game will be in Palmacosta, and no one is aloud to leave until the game is over, or else you're disqualified. If you want to quit the game, or when the three days are over, we will meet at the House of Salvation to the North of here. Lyn will travel with me and be the judge. Simple enough?" Kratos asked. Everyone nodded to show that they understood, except Lloyd. "Oh yes, you may need this." Kratos said, throwing a small bag filled with gald in front of Lloyd.

"Yeah, Ok. But when dose the game start?" Asked Lloyd.

"It starts now!" Kratos said, jumping onto Noishe. Noishe burst into a run, and Kratos grabbed Lyn's waist and headed towards Palmacosta.

"WAHHH!!!" Lyn yelled. Kratos had a small smile on his face. _This is what it must have felt like when Hades kidnapped Persephone, _he thought smiling. Five minutes later, he slowed down Noishe. Lyn calmed down, and Kratos adjusted so she was riding in front of him. Then he continued towards Palmacosta. Noishe was happy for the run, but Lyn was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. They're a good two hours away, so we should have plenty of time." Kratos said, turning back to his serious cold self again as they slowed down to a trot.

"Ok, I admit, it was fun, but the others might be in shock, especially Lloyd." Lyn sighed._ I'm almost afraid to ask what he was like when he was my age!_ She thought as they entered the city.

"Yes, but Lloyd did ask me to be rash." Kratos replied. "Don't let it bother you. Have fun. This is a game."

------------------

Everyone stared at the trail for nearly 10 minutes. Finally, Lloyd broke the silence. "Did Kratos just do what I think he did?!" He asked. Everyone nodded with shock all over their faces.

"I thought I would never see the day when _**he**_ would do something so irresponsible!" Said Raine.

"Well, I did ask him to be rash, but this is kind of overdoing it for him…" Lloyd sighed. "Well, I guess he's trying to show us his full extent."

"I'm not going to play anymore. Agreeing was a mistake!" Yelled Raine, angry.

"But you agreed to the game, Professor." Said Collette, "Don't give up before you start!"

"Yeah, let's go to Palmacosta and get this game over with. They can't be that hard to find." Lloyd smiled.

"Lloyd, you've never been to Palmacosta. Kratos has most likely traveled there several times, and knows all of its cracks and crannies. He also took the only other person who has even been to the place. Plus, you have to add the fact that Palmacosta is Sylverant's largest city. The only place close would be Luin!" Said Genis.

"Oh yeah. That could be a problem." Lloyd said sweating. The group started heading for Palmacosta.

-------------------

Kratos and Lyn had already set up a room at the most expensive hotel that there was no way Lloyd could get into because of the Security. On top of that, Kratos got the two of them in for free! They had gone into their room, and Kratos dropped off his stuff. Lyn was stunned at the finery.

"Kratos, how did you ever get free passes here?" Lyn exclaimed.

"Yuan and I once saved the owner from a dragon. He gave us passes to this hotel for free, whenever we wanted. He told us it was the least he could do. That brings me to the next thing I need to do. Want to come along?" he asked.

"Nah. I'll take a nap. Just don't get caught while I'm not there." Lyn sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a moment." Kratos said stepping out of the room, into the streets. He noticed a familiar carriage passing by, and he grabbed one the handle and jumped in.

"Hello Yuan." Kratos said.

"Don't scare me like that!" Said the blue haired half-elf Yuan. Kratos sat across from Yuan.

"I heard about your little bet with Mithos. I can't do anything to Lord Yggdrasill, but I can to you." Kratos said, gripping his sword hilt.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry!" said Yuan. "I'd rather not get in a fight in a small carriage in the middle of the city. You know we both would never hear the end of it. And by the way, I saw you come here with you know who. Weren't you supposed to leave her in Iselia?"

"I did. She had to "deliver a package" too the Chosen and _they_ asked her to join. If I said no, I would never hear the end of it, either. Even so, I was supposed to be hired by the Church, so I don't get much of a say in the matter. I did manage to make it so she could come along if she never came close to the seals or the Tower of Salvation. That was the best I could do, and it should be enough for Mithos." He said.

"So, what do you want?" Yuan said, poring himself a small glass of wine and sipping out of it.

"I want to make you a bet." Kratos smiled. Yuan spewed the wine all over Kratos's face and started coughing.

"You make a bet with me?" Yuan said looking horrified.

"Yes. You see, I'm playing "the game" we used to play in the forest to keep our skills up, except this time in the city and with no weapons."

"Well, that's no fun!" said Yuan, "Go on."

"They have three days to find me and either touch or corner me." Kratos smiled

"For them, that's impossible." Yuan laughed.

"Yes, as impossible as you getting a girlfriend!" Kratos said.

"What!" Yuan yelled. "I can too get a girl!"

"Really? I don't think you're man enough to get a girl, Yuan." Kratos replied sternly

"I so am!" Protested Yuan.

"Ok then, prove me wrong. I bet you to get a girl of _my_ choice to fall in love with you and kiss you before these three days are over!" Kratos smiled. "I'll pay you 20,000 gald if you can."

"DONE!!!" Yuan said, "Pick your girl! She'll fall in love so fast. You'll see." Yuan and Kratos drove by a few people, threatening to pick out ugly girls or sluts passing by. Finally, the Chosen's group came into town and passed by the carriage, and Kratos pointed Raine out.

"The half-elf with the silver hair?" Yuan said, trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, that one. Use any method you like, just remember to have a witness or proof, or else you won't get the money or bragging rights.

"Alright! This will be easy!" Yuan boasted as they both dismounted. Yuan started walking towards Raine.

"Sweet revenge never tasted better." Kratos smiled.

"There's Kratos." Said Lloyd. The group ran to get them, but as luck would have it, Raine ran into Yuan and lost track of Collette, Genis, and Lloyd. Kratos jumped onto a roof top, and the group eventually lost him and Raine. Then they stayed together to find where their Professor had gone. Kratos then slipped into the hotel window with his angel powers, but making sure that no one saw, but_** forgot**_ to put back his blue wings because he was used to having them out in Darris Kharlan . He set down his sword and took off his purple swallowtail cape. He walked over to Lyn, who was wearing her blue dress because she had nothing else to ware, and starting to wake up.

-------------------

"I'm so sorry Miss. Are you alright?" Yuan asked Raine.

"I'm fine. That was my fault." Raine sighed, starting to run off, but dropped her favorite book about ruins out of her bag. Yuan picked it up and went after her, but couldn't find her. He sighed and walked to his favorite coffee shop and ordered herbal tea and some crumpets.

"I'll run into her again, hopefully. That didn't turn out how I expected, but at least I have a reason to see her again… Kratos, if I succeed, I'm going to rub this in your face for the next 1,000 years." Yuan smiled comfortably.

**Lea: That's all for now! I actually had to cut some of the end of this section out and put it in the next section cause it was too long. But That's ok. We will now leave you with an awful Cliffhanger between Kratos and Mira. Buhahahahaha!!!**

**Lyn: This is how Lea gets if she doesn't get reviews cause at home, she's a very sad and lonely person.**

**Yuan: Yes, please Review for our sake!**


	9. The Moonlight Festival

**Lyn: Thank you Vampwriter, Riku Uchiha, and Elonie Kyle for Reviewing. Remember folks, please R&R! (Read and Review!)**

**Lea: Alright. I was bored and so this is the longest chapter. No lets get started. Spotlight to Raine!**

**Raine: What? Oh! Lea Andrews dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Lyn/ Mira!**

**Lea: Yay! Now let's start!**

Lyn woke up with an uncomfortable feeling within her. She rubbed her temples.

"Are you ok Lyn?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of feel odd. It's like my whole body stopped. It feel familiar and odd, yet everything's working better then normal. Kratos!"

"What?" He asked. She didn't say anything, but got up, and walked over to him.

"What are you…" Kratos stopped when Lyn looked at his blue wings, then back at him. He slapped his forehead and put back his wings. She asked, staring at the ground.

"That's why you don't sleep or eat. You don't need to. You're and angel!"

"Yes. I am an angel, but I can not explain it to you. No one is supposed to know. If word reaches Cruxis, I might as well be dead. Promise you won't tell them." Kratos said looking strait at her with his piercing eyes.

"Kratos… I promise. After all, we've been together for quite some time, though, to you, it could be hardly any time at all… I don't know what to think, but it makes since. It's like you're not the same, being an angel." Lyn sighed.

"If you can't accept me as an angel, accept me as you did before." He sighed. The sky started to grow dark, and the sun started to set. He stared out the window with his red eyes illuminating. Lyn wanted to ask him so many things, but she couldn't make herself. He seemed… on a higher level then she was. It was almost as if she was a serf who fell in love with a king.

"Kratos… I know we never talked often, but I think I want to know you better." Lyn sighed with a slight smile of relief.

"The truth is, I don't know anything about you either, except of what I've seen, and that you're an orphan." Kratos stated.

"Actually, yeah." Lyn said sweating, "That's pretty much all about me. I was the loneliest person there. It's actually kind of funny. People just would avoid me like I had some disease. It was so weird. And you?"

"I am an angel of Cruxis, who was sent to guard the Chosen. I'm acting as a mercenary. That's pretty much all I can say." Kratos sighed, concealing his memories of his childhood as a prince. Then sun had nearly set.

"So you're really an angel… You know, that's kind of cool. I mean, you get wings and holy powers and what not." Lyn said allowed trying to lighten up his mood. Kratos sighed.

"It's getting late. You should get your sleep."

"But I just woke up…" Lyn protested. "I don't think I could sleep either, even if I wanted to."

-------------------

Yuan was walking out when all of the sudden, Raine walked by. "Miss, wait up!" Yuan called, walking towards her. "You dropped this earlier, but you ran off before I could return it." He smiled.

"Oh. I was looking everywhere for that!" Raine thanked him.

"Do you like ruins? I do, but my friends think I'm weird." Yuan asked.

"Yes!Ohmygosh!InevermetanyoneelsewholikesruinslikeIdo!Canwetalk?!!"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Yuan smiled. "What's your name."

"Professor Raine."

"Raine? I'm Professor Yuan." He lied, trying to make himself sound more interesting. "Do you live around here?"

"No. I'm traveling with a group, but I seemed to have lost them." Raine replied.

"It's dangerous to be traveling alone around here. I'll stay with you until you find them. Chances are that they will be at the festival tonight."

"Festival?"

"Yes, the Moonlight Festival. Legend has it that noblemen and ladies of the court in the old kingdom met at Palmacosta to find their match. Once they find their match, they kiss under the full moon, and their love was said to last for eternity. It's a custom here for lovers to kiss, but I've never tried it. Anyway, your friends will most likely be there."

"Most likely. Thank you very much." Raine told Yuan.

"Anytime. Well, while we're here, are you hungry? I'll buy!" Yuan smiled.

"Sure. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"That's not good. I'll treat you to anything you want." Yuan stated as they walked into a nearby restaurant.

-------------------

The sun had finally set, a firework had been shot up, and music started playing.

"What was that?" Lyn asked with interest.

"Fireworks. It must be the moonlight festival. I can't believe I forgot about it." Kratos sighed.

"What's a festival?" Lyn asked. Kratos looked at her in slight puzzlement over her words.

"It's a celebration. Mostly dancing, music, food and jewelry shops, small mini games, and firework shows. Want to go?"

"Yes, please… That is if you don't mind." Lyn stuttered, blushing slightly. Kratos changed into his Cruxis outfit and put on a masquerade mask.

"Well, let's go…" He grabbed his sword and attached it to his belt. "Stay close. Lloyd will be looking for us." Kratos grabbed Lyn with one hand under her knees and the other supporting her back. He then pulled out his wings and jumped out the window, soaring into the night. Lyn wanted to scream, but held her breath. "It's alright." Kratos assured her, "I'm not going to let you fall." Kratos landed in an ally and pulled in his wings. "Now this isn't so bad, now is it." He said, still carrying her.

"Not bad at all." Lyn muttered, blushing when she realized her hand was flat on his chest. Kratos finally let her down, and she admired all of the beautiful lights. _Lloyd must have that expression on his face to. I don't believe he has seen something like this. If only I was there to share it with him. If only he knew… _

"Oh wow. They're so graceful! I wish I could dance like that!" Lyn smiled. Kratos quickly snapped back to reality and pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"I'm sure you could be more graceful if you tried. Would you like to now?" he asked.

"But… But I don't know how." Lyn protested, flushing red.

"Don't think about it. Let the music guide you. Just like in drills. Besides, you may not get another chance."

"But. But. But…" Lyn tried to say something, but couldn't.

"Just think of it like sword practice. I will lead you through it." Kratos assured her. _What am I thinking? I haven't danced since I was forced to 4015 years ago. What the hell had gotten into me anyway. Playing the "game", swiping her away on Noishe, making bets with Yuan, and now dancing? I think either I'm acting like a teenager again, or Lloyd's personality is starting to rub off on me._ Kratos thought, trying not to let Lyn come close to guessing what he was thinking. _Well, at least I have a mask on. No one will recognize…_ "Wait! Is that Yuan?" Kratos asked Lyn in slight shock.

"Where? Oh, I see them. I didn't know Yuan knew Raine. They sure do make a good couple though." Lyn smiled, watching Yuan talking to Raine in front of an Antique shop and occasionally pointing at things to explain the meaning behind them. Raine looked fascinated and extremely happy. The music stopped and Kratos led Lyn on the dance floor. When the waltz started, Lyn danced perfectly.

"Kratos, it's working. I don't know how, but I feel like I've already known it this whole time."

"I knew you could. You tend to do the same thing at practice."

"It seems to strange though. Ever since I've met you, it's as if I was 1,000 years older, yet I'm the same me. As if time stops for me."

"That's strange. I've never heard of something like that for a normal girl. But you shouldn't let those things bother you when you're supposed to be graceful." Kratos muttered, dipping her, spinning her out, and holding her hands from behind her as everyone else did when the waltz was near an end. He could smell the sent of strawberries and fresh spring flowers in her hair, even though he tried to ignore them. She felt his breath crawling down her spine, and she was slightly scarred.

The music was softening, and the moon was full the stars shining like delicate fireflies floating like mana. He spun her again slowly, and she rested her head on his chest at the end of the song. The passion he held within him for 15 years finally gave way as he slightly lifted her delicate chin, but he resisted and kissed her forehead instead. Slowly, he pulled away and glanced at her face. She looked slightly confused, thinking for a slight second he was actually going to kiss her. The song was over and he escorted her off the dance floor.

"Kra… Kratos? My head feel a little funny?" she smiled. He glanced at her and said nothing.

_I can't believe what I almost did! I'm such an idiot! Didn't I learn my lesson? No. You heard what Mithos said! I can't believe myself. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm not aloud to love. Never again! _He thought, almost killing himself on the spot. _Never again!_ He repeated in his mind. A sadness appeared in his eyes that he kept in for so long. Flashbacks he never wished to remember crawled back to him…

A glimpse of Mira's face before she died appeared. Next came the death of Anna, his wife who turned into a monster and he killed. He could remember going to look for Lloyd, but Mithos wouldn't have it. He denied Mithos's orders and searched for him, but Mithos stunned him and threatened to kill young, three year old Lloyd if he ever found him. Kratos gave up.

"Kratos, are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sighed. Lyn took his hand and dragged him around to look at things, slowly realizing how much his face had softened. She then spotted Lloyd who had won Collette a teddy bare. Collette blushed, accepted the bare, and the two ran off to play more mini games. "Wow. It looks like they are enjoying themselves!" Suddenly, someone announced.

"Ladys and Gentleman. Here is the worlds fastest and strongest swordfighter. The winner will receive this beautiful diamond sword!" said the announcer. "Given by the fighter himself."

"My God. That's my old sword! I thought those thieves would have it."

"He must have taken them out and taken it." Kratos replied. "I didn't know you had an encounter with…"

"I'll explain later." Lyn smiled sweating.

"Ok. Want me to win it for you?" He asked.

"No. I'll do it. If you enter, Lloyd will notice you and interrupt the fight. Besides, it's my honor. Just watch. I'll win!" Lyn smiled, running towards the stage.

"Honor?... Be careful Mira…" He sighed, walking behind her.

"Will anyone challenge him?" The announcer asked.

"I will! I will!" Lyn shouted.

"Oh my God." Kratos sighed, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Well come on up." The announcer smiled. Lyn ran up in her blue dress. The announcer asked her, "Well young lady, we like your enthusiasm. Now, what will you wager? You know if you win, you get the sword. If you loose, what will you give?" Lyn thought for a second, smiled, and undid her corset, revealing her shirt and breaches under her dress. She picked it up and handed it to the announcer.

"If you win," she winked, "You get the beautiful lady's dress!" The fighter's eyes widened and everyone in the crowd was whistling and yelling with excitement at the surprising event. Lyn picked up a balanced dull sword with the other fighter, and saw Lloyd, Collette, Genis, Raine, and Yuan cheering her on. She looked a little for Kratos, then spotted him watching her from a rooftop. She smiled at him, but glanced back at the fighter so she wouldn't give away Kratos's position.

"Alright. Here are the rules. No killing or hacking limbs. This is for fun. The one who yields, starts bleeding, gets out of the arena, looses their weapon, or is put in mate is the looser. Now lets get started!" The announcer yelled, dropping down a red flag.

Lyn's opponent charged at her. She just quickly jumped to the side, making him almost fall off the arena. He tried to do several slow swings to scare her, but she just easily dodged with an innocent look on her face, hardly lifting her sword. He tried a triple thrust, but she just did three back hand springs and a flip at the end. He then tried to shoot fireballs at her, but she gently swiped them away with her sword.

"Man. I hoped I wouldn't have to do this. Especially against a girl" He sighed, placing an exphere in a key crest on his gauntlet. His eyes suddenly sharpened, and he was a lot faster. Unfortunately for him, she was swifter then he. He started to attack with sword rain, two feet away from her, but she held her position and dodged every single one of them. She then kicked him under his chin, shooting him strait up in the air. Lyn jumped back and started shifting hand signals extremely fast with light glowing beneath her feet and hair dancing from the powerful shifting pressure. The announcer walked over to him.

"I can't believe it. He's been knocked unconcerned. Lady, you win." Lyn canceled the spell in a brief second. The crown cheered and she blushed waving to the crowd. She even saw Kratos with a rare smile, slowly clapping for her. Lloyd and Collette jumped on the stage, tackling her. She just laughed.

"Wow! You did it. How did you get so good?" Lloyd asked. "I could hardly see your movements!"

"Really?" She asked, "Everything seemed so slow to me. It was weird. Oh well!" Lyn got up still smiling as she was awarded the sword and walked off the stage. Yuan walked up to her.

"Ah," He started, "So we meet again. Is that the sword you were talking about? Your prized possession?" Yuan asked. Kratos used his angel senses to hear the conversation.

"Yep. This is definitely it." She smiled drawing it. The sword started to shine with white light that illuminated the rainbow. "Yep! This is it. I missed you so much buddy!" She said hugging it, then placing it back in it's sheath. "I never want to loose you again!" She told it. She put her blue dress back on and hung her sword in her sash. Raine was happy that she was reunited with Lloyd, Genis, and Collette.

"Hay Lyn," Lloyd asked, "Where's Kratos? Didn't he come with you?"

"I'm not aloud to tell you where he is specially. That would be cheating, but he is somewhere around here." She smiled.

"If you say so…" Lloyd sighed.

"Raine, I'm glad to see you've found your group. I'm guessing this is the Chosen's group, right?"

"Yes, that is correct Yuan." Raine smiled. Lloyd remembered Yuan from the Triet ranch and was confused how he knew Raine and Lyn, but he knew better then to say something. No one would believe him anyway. Kratos suddenly appeared in the group in his _**purple**_ outfit, but no one took notice of him.

"Professer Raine, we heard an interesting story about this festival and what it celebrates."

"Yeah. If you kiss under the full moon, your love will last forever." Lloyd smiled.

"Yep! Doesn't it sound romantic?" Collette smiled.

"Yes, I've heard it is a custom from the old days. Actually, Yuan told me." Everyone looked for Yuan, but he had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Lloyd asked.

"Looks like Mira and Kratos are gone too…" Genis sighed.

"Kratos was here!?" Lloyd and Raine yelled in disbelief at the young half-elf.

"Oops. I forgot we were supposed to catch him. Yeah, he was here. Didn't you notice?" Genis responded. Everyone had teardrops over their head except Collette, who was whistling.

"So what now?" Lloyd asked "He's been popping up everywhere, but we can't find him! Hmm… If I were Kratos, where would I go?" He sighed.

"Yeah. We haven't put to much thought into this game. Where would he _have_ to go?" Genis thought, "He would need food. That's a start."

"No. He could send Mira for that." Raine said. "It's a possibility though. If we did look though, he could be in one of thousands of places we don't know."

"True… I'm tired. It's passed midnight." Lloyd yawned, "Lets go to sleep and look for him tomorrow."

"That's it!" Raine yelled. "He has to sleep somewhere. If not him, Lyn dose at least. They would have to have stayed at a hotel somewhere."

"Good idea! Then we could get him while he was sleeping." Lloyd smirked. "Just got to find witch one."

"That's quite unhonorable of you, catching a man while he's sleeping." Kratos told the group at a distance with his sharp eyes staring strait at Lloyd.

"Kratos san!" Lloyd said a little frightened at his stare.

"What are you waiting for? Why are you hesitating? I thought you wanted to protect others? Was I mistaken?" Kratos said, taunting him. Lloyd charged at him. Kratos dodged and knocked him in the stomach with his sword hilt in a way he wasn't touching Kratos. Lloyd was forced back into Collette.

"Why… Why can't I even touch you!" Lloyd said.

"This is a test for see your full potential, and you to see mine. Once you've seen an enemy, you forget you have allies. Now that you have witnessed it, the game's over. We've spent enough time here. Tomorrow we must continue the world regeneration. Meet me tomorrow at noon at Thoda Dock." Kratos said boldly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"No. I want to keep going." Lloyd yelled, getting up, barely holding onto his twin swords, and charging at him again. Kratos dodged him, and Lloyd tripped over and fell on his face. He tried to get up and face Kratos even still."

"Lloyd. That's enough. Get your sleep and prepare for tomorrow. The money I gave you will cover for your hotel, new equipment, and items. Until tomorrow…" He sighed, disappearing into the dark streets.

"No! No no no!! Why… why do you always keep…" Lloyd muttered, and then passed out.

------------------------------

"Hello Yuan. Thank you for the ride." Kratos told him, hopping into the carriage. Lyn smiled when she saw him enter, but he just entered and acted like he didn't notice. "Before we go, I need to get a few things straightened out."

"Like what." Lyn asked.

"Yuan, can you watch Mira for me. We're going to the next seal tomorrow, and we can't take her along."

"I understand." Said Yuan, "I will place her in the best of care. Another thing what about our… agreement we established yesterday?"

"It will continue until the end of the world regeneration… Another thing, we've always been best friends since we found you. Yuan, I know what you're doing. I think you should stop before he finds out. Unlike with me, has no reason not to kill you."

"Stop! Why should I? You almost got killed because of him and you're asking why? I'm aware of the consequences, and he may be our friend, but he had no right to do that, or what he's doing!"

"So you won't yield... I will act as if I don't know what you're doing. I will not pursue this. I will drop Mira off at your house tomorrow morning before I head out. Because of the transformation, we will be back by nightfall a day from now. We'll meet at the governor's building." Kratos sighed.

"Here is your stop." Yuan said. "I will be waiting for your coming. Kratos. Mira." He gave a slight bow to the both of us.

"Yuan. Thanks."

"No problem, best friend. We will correct our mistakes. Everything will be fine in the end. I promise."

"Let us pray so." Kratos muttered. Yuan's carriage drove off. Kratos took out his wings and flew up to the room with Lyn in his arms. She had almost forgotten about his wings. Lyn slipped out of her blue dress, folded it, and placed it into her bag. Kratos threw off his sword onto his bed, and then continued his routine of staring at the stars. Lyn walked up to him.

"Kratos, good luck on your journey tomorrow." Lyn smiled.

"Alright, Mira." Kratos glanced up at the full moon. "What Yuan told you wasn't quite the real truth, though it is the correct reason for the festival."

"It wasn't at Palmacosta, it was at a place called Altamira, an island. It started because a king and queen were stranded on that island after an accident out at sea. They loved spending time together, even without the servants and luxury. They grew to an old age, happily on that island, and died on the full moon after their last kiss. Their bodies were taken by the waves, and ever since, if two people who really love each other kiss on the full moon of Altamira, then the two's love will never end. That's how the story goes." Kratos finished.

"Then why do they do it in Palmacosta?" Lyn asked.

"Because Altamira, which was near here, was gone. This is the closest place."

((side note: Altamira is the island Regal owns in Tethe'alla. For all who don't know what I'm talking about, play the game.))

"I see. I think if I did find someone like that, I would like to try it." Lyn smiled.

"Is that so?" Kratos replied, turning to her. He looked into her beautiful eyes, but his memories soared back. It was so overwhelming that he grabbed his chest and fell over unconscious.

"Kratos? Kratos!" Lyn yelled, but there was no response.

**Lea: Ha ha! Another cliffhanger! Again, I wrote too much, therefore I had to put it into the next chapter. Resulting in thus.**

**Yuan: You know, you really shouldn't torture your readers like that.**

**Lea: Well, It keeps them interested. Anyway, Please Read and Review!**

**Yuan: Yes, please do! We love to hear from you.**


	10. Hidden Memories and Wash tubs

**Lyn: Ok, We'd like to thank ****Vampwriter****Shadow Zeranion****Twilight Angels****Riku Uchiha****, and ****Elonie Kyle**** for Reviewing. We love Reviews!**

**Lea: Sorry. It took a while cause I had a huge research paper on Edgar Allen Poe that was due today. Anyway, here it is! Spotlight to Mithos!**

**Mithos: Ahahahahahhahahaa!!! –**_**cough- -cough-**_** Lea dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Lyn/ Mira. Die Mira! **_**–Mithos attempts to attack Lyn. Lyn shoots Mithos with a mana blast.-**_

**Lyn possessed by mana: Behave brat, or I'll rip your vocal cords out. **

**Mithos: Damn you Mira! Damn you!**

"What's going on? What's happened to him." She asked herself, but somehow, she already knew. It was as if she had see it before. She picked him up and laid him flat on his bed. His pulse and breathing were normal, but his body would jolt, making his heart skip beats. He started to get a cold sweat, but he didn't have a fever. "What is it? What now?" She asked herself, but she seemed to already know what she was doing though she consciously did not. She gave up pondering about it when she things she had never heard of or done started making since to her. "It's memories? Personal shock? Hm…" she thought, she blushed at what they told her to do next.

"Oh no. No! What if he wakes up! I don't like him like that! No way! He's 12 years older then me and doing that would make the both of us puke." But she looked at his innocent face in pain. "Dammit. Why!? I'm sorry to say this, but I wouldn't mind so much if your were Lloyd." An image of Kratos kissing her forehead popped into her mind. "Why do you torture me! Ok, fine I'll do it!" She sighed, making his body sit up. She crawled onto the bed and held his head with her hands over his ears. "He goes nothing." She told herself as she closed her eyes and suddenly felt an odd shock."

She suddenly was in nothingness. She walked up a small room where she saw herself and a woman with green hair were at the Valley of Twin Snakes.

"Martel, I have now taught you everything. The Book of Mana is complete. It is now time for me to go." I said, starting to turn pale. Kratos walked in, holding a jewelry box, but dropped it in shock, running and catching me before I hit the ground. The box broke, with the diamond ring falling out.

"Mira." He yelled. "No. Not now."

"Kratos." I said crying, "It is my time. Do not fear my death. I will be with you to bring peace in your heart. Until then, love, love and do not turn your eyes to ice. That would make me cry." At that, I gasped for breath, and died on his lap, turning into dust and only leaving the necklace he gave me.

"Mira…" He sighed, picking up the necklace. The scene darkened, and another appeared. Kratos was in a room with a beautiful chestnut brown haired woman with bright red eyes holding a small baby. The three were smiling as Kratos kissed her with tears of joy on his face.

"I told you that I we would make it. I wish you could have been there. I love you so much darling."

"And I love you, Anna." He smiled. A sudden flash appeared, and a new seen appeared. A large green monster was in front of him, attacking him, but he would not attack.

"Kill me." It said, "Kill me please." The monster cried, sounding like Anna.

"No! I won't!" Kratos muttered in horror, backing up.

"Kill her." A man with blond hair in white (Mithos) whispered into Kratos's ear. "Kill her, Free her from her suffering. She wants to die. Let her forget." Kratos's eye widened as the monster fell down dead, turning back into Anna.

"Anna!" He said, hugging her, but they were forced apart, one man then threw Anna off the cliff.

"Kvar!" Kratos yelled.

"She met a pitiful end." Said the man in white. Kratos tried to run to the cliff, but he was restrained and hit in the head with a sword hilt. "If you go after them, I will kill your son. Kratos stopped, but he did not cry. He merely stood there. The scene shifted again. This time, they were in a fancy hall and Kratos was thrown to the ground by the man in white. He hit Kratos with prism sword, and then spread followed by indignation. Kratos just took it.

"Mithos stop! You'll kill him!" Yuan yelled running in. The one called Mithos transformed into a kid and shot mana at Yuan,

"Stay out of this!" He yelled, and then turned to Kratos. "Kratos, I thought you believed in me. My vision. I thought you loved me as a son. Why did you turn your back on me for that woman? Why did you have your own son? Don't you love me?" He asked, transforming into his older form, reaching over to kiss him. Kratos spit on him.

"I know what you've been doing Mithos. It's disgusting. Maybe you can do it with your other angels, but not Yuan or me!"

"No! I won't be rejected like that!" He yelled as Kratos was slammed into the wall. "Have it your way. I will never forgive you for choosing that woman over me. NEVER!!" He yelled, stomping out like a child and crying with rage. Everything went dark again, and the next scene showed Kratos and Yuan alone, talking.

"Yuan." Kratos said, "I know what you've been doing."

"It's been long enough. I've had it! That little brat's gone power hungry every since Martel died. I can't take it anymore. He… he nearly killed you for loving another. That's not right!"

"Yuan… I know. But you also know I can't do anything anymore. Mithos had me chained and locked up. It is a miracle that I can even see you." Kratos sighed, pulling out a knife and placing in under his chin. "Yuan. You know that in order to release the seal, I must died. Best friend, I have longed for death for a long time, and now, I will freely give it to you what you desire."

"Kratos stop that!" Yuan yelled, taking the knife throwing it across the room. The two stared at each other. "What good will come of your death? We need you alive. There are more ways then that to release the seal. And besides, I have seen him. Your son is alive." Kratos was silent, and Yuan left. The scenery changed to snow, and Kratos remained. He started walking away, deep into the snow, but I walked in front of him. His eyes were colder then the snow around him.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"I am one whom you call friend." She said with something burning inside of her like flame.

"Mira? Or is it Lyn?" He asked.

"You forget as I do. We are the same person, silly. We just forgot!... Kratos, I know there are many things I can't remember, and maybe some things I don't want to remember. You seem to have many painful memories, but I guess we'll just have to face them together and hope for the best." She smiled as the snow started to stop.

"Mira…" he sadly muttered.

"Hay, don't give me a sad face. Smile. Be happy." Lyn smiled, running towards him to hug him. Kratos caught her, and started to slowly fall towards the snow. "Kratos, you will always be my friend." She told him before we hit the snow. Suddenly, everything went black inside her head. Kratos woke up and her head landed on his chest. Kratos looked at her as her words ran in his head. Kratos, you will always be my friend.

"Yet life goes on… What should I do?" He asked the stars. He glimpsed down at Lyn who was snuggling into his chest. His eyes softened and he let her sleep."

---------------------

Lyn woke up in a velvet bed. She quickly jumped up to see Kratos talking with Yuan, then walking out of the room. Yuan quickly realized I was awake, and then turned to me.

"Ah, yes. Lyn, Kratos just left to meet up with the chosen group. You must stay here for a day or two. I will send you back to Palmacosta and you can go with them from there. But until then, there is something I want to ask you."

"Really? What's that?" Lyn asked.

"I want you to go into the Tower of Salvation. The only way to get there is by flight, most likely dragons. After everyone heads there, I want you to fly in after them."

"But why?" Lyn asked.

"Why not?" Yuan replied

"I don't know…because Kratos told me not to." She sighed.

"But why would he do that? To tell you the truth… Cruxis is afraid of you."

"What?" She stuttered confused. "Isn't that that angel organization?"

"Yes, but there are those who oppose them. Did Kratos tell you who Mira was, who you really are?"

"Well… No. He just wanted me to stay away."

"That is because you are the key to their downfall. I must stop Mithos. He is trying to Resurrect Martel, his sister."

"That coward with green hair?" I said, "Wait, did I just say that? What the?"

"It's reaction without thought. You don't have your memories because they were locked away, but you still have your abilities, strength, habits, and most importantly, mana. You used to always call Martel 'coward girl' and you were Mithos's teacher. Either way, just walk into the Tower of Salvation. That's all I ask."

"Ok. So the brat's trying to bring back the green-haired coward lady, and thief boy wants me to ignore what Mr. Serious said and go into the Tower of misleading Salvation. Wow… I must have had a weird way of doing things. I kind of like it though."

"You were one of those people, but you were always drowning in your own sorrow."

"Was not!... Wow. This is so weird!" Lyn started to giggle. "Well, ok. I'll ignore Mr. Ice Eyes and go in. I mean, all I got to do is go in, right? It's not like I'm going to hurt anyone, but I've one question."

"Really, what's that?"

"How do I fly there?"

---------------------------------------

Noon arrived at Thoda dock. The chosen group met up and paid to get to the next seal.

"We stopped at the House of Salvation to the north. The told us they would trade us a pass through Hakonesia Peak if we could retrieve their maiden statue. The fake one broke." Rain told Kratos.

"Yeah. Hay, where's Mira? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry. I left her at a friend of mine who lives near Palmacosta. We did agree that she could come with us if she stayed away from the seals. Either way, did you get reservations to cross to Thoda Geyser?"

"Yep! They said they are giving us the best they have!" Collette said enthusiastically. The group walked over to the dock to see three washtubs. "Wow, this looks like fun!" Collette smiled.

"Ug… not the sea." Raine muttered looking sick.

"Professer, are you ok?" Lloyd asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here." Raine said, backing away from the sea.

"What's wrong?" Genis asked, grabbing his sisters hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" She screamed. Everyone stared at her. "Uh… I meant, ah, it looks like fun."

"Um, Professer Raine?" Lloyd started to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Are you afraid of water?" Kratos finished. The attention turned to him.

"No, no, I'm fine." She said, sitting in a washtub in fettle possession.

"Um, Kratos, how well can you swim?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. You've seen me swim before." Kratos asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right. I was just thinking that there are three washtubs and five of us." Lloyd says. "How should we split it?"

"I think I could see where you were going with it. If one sinks, you want to make sure we can make it to land alright. I was actually thinking about it."

"Yeah, I was thinking Genis could go with Raine, and I could go with Collette to help her row, leaving you with your own. I don't trust Raine or Genis's swimming abilities, and Collette has her wings. I was thinking you could go with Raine and I could go with Genis."

"That seems reasonable enough." Kratos said.

"You think so?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Well, we better not waste any time. Kratos replied. The group then sailed off for the next seal. They quickly found the oracle stone, entered the geyser. Upon entering the trial, Kratos mentions that he saw the assassin to Lloyd and scolds him for not noticing. The trial of water was ended quickly enough as they entered the sealed room, killed the monster, broke the seal, and left. Afterwards, Collette collapsed again, and again, they set up camp. During the night, Genis and Lloyd found the statue. Genis froze the Geyser while Lloyd retrieved it. Raine tended to Collette and Kratos made dinner. When he was done, he got up to keep watch.

"Kratos, aren't you going to eat?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not particularly. I'll eat later." He replied.

"It will be cold by then. Do you like it cold?" Lloyd questioned.

"No. I'm just not hungry." He said walking off.

"You know," Lloyd told Genis, "That's weird. He always says that. It's almost as if he's not eating at all."

"Yeah. I noticed it when Raine cooked, but then again, he never ate my cooking either." Genis muttered.

"That's strange. I wonder if Mira knows about it." Lloyd suggested.

"Who knows?" Genis sighed.

"Well, their's no harm in asking." Pointed out.

------------------------------

Mira had fun at Yuans. She practiced her skills with Botta and some fighters there, and learned a few tricks with magic. Yuan also taught her how to play chess, but he always won. The next day, Botta and Yuan escorted her to Palmacosta.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Botta asked.

"Yep! I've been here before. And what's the worst that could happen. I'll be fine. And if I'm not, you can tell them I did it on my own free will.

"Ok. If you say so." Said Yuan, dropping her off and riding back. She stayed overnight at the inn and waited at the government building for the group to show up the next day.

-------------------------------

The group woke up early the next day and set back out. They headed back to the dock, thanking God that the wash tubs did not sink. They then headed for the House of Salvation to return the statue. They stayed there overnight and got the pass. The next morning, they got up early (except Lloyd who was woken up by Genis). They started heading back and reached the outskirts of Palmacosta at about noon when all of the sudden, a citizen ran up to them with fear all over his face.

"Good people, you're fighters right? Out of the goodness in you're heart, please help us!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked seriously.

"Designes! Attacking!"

"Where!" Kratos yelled.

"In front of the Govoner's building!" He replied with haste.

"Mira." Kratos stated, and then burst into a run. Lloyd followed right behind them, and the others hurried at a slow pace. A crowd of people were there, trying to get free, but a group of designs had surrounded the city. The two were hardly able to get in.

"Damn. You better be ok." Kratos muttered.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd said, catching up.

"I told Mira to wait for us at the Govoner's building. We'll have to take the back way." Kratos said hastily, finally reaching their destination, and the two looked with horror. There were hundreds of soldiers lying dead on the ground, and blood everywhere. Then they spotted Lyn, who was covered in blood and on one knee, panting and dizzy from the sight of blood. Her body finally gave way, and she passed out.

"Move, the Great Magnius approaches." One soldier yelled. A tan man with pink hair that was put in a ponytail and curled walked up with his ax.

"What, you mean this little vermin caused this!" he yelled to the troops. "It's not even a vermin, it's trash!" He yelled, grabbing her and kicking her away from him. "I could break her in half, yet she killed 1,000 soldiers!? I could easily conquer this _human _infested land with that many!"

"1,000!!! I can't even take on 50!" Lloyd said impressed yet enraged. Magnius picked her up again and threw her to the side. The two couldn't take it anymore, and they ran into battle. The now-small army tried to attack them, but they were easily taken down. Kratos didn't tire, but Lloyd was about to fall over after a 20. To his relief, Raine, Genis, and Collette came. The army finally ran away, except for Magnius.

"Come back swine! Come and fight!" he yelled, Kratos just walked up Magnius and thrusted his sword in him so hard that the hilt was touching his skin. Blood started coming out of his mouth as Kratos said. "Go to hell." At that, Magnius fell off the sword dead. Kratos's blade was covered in blood. None the less, he sheathed it and picked up Mira and started to carry her away from the place. The chosen's group followed in silence. Kratos placed her by a fountain and started using the water to wipe off her face. The blood was already starting to harden on her skin, so he just placed her in the fountain and started washing off the blood while Raine started cleaning the washed off wounds. When they finally pulled her out, the fountain water turned red, but she would not come to.

When things started to settle down, they got a few rooms at the fancy hotel. Collette and Raine had to wash her off again, put her in new clothes, and put her in bed.

"She's just exhausted. She should be better by tomorrow." Raine assured the group.

"I'll keep watch, and I'll keep an eye on her." Kratos said, looking sadly at her. The group nodded and left to the girl's room.

"He seemed extremely different. It was as if she had died." Lloyd said.

"I suppose he knows her more then we do. That or he may feel responsible for putting her life in danger." Raine told him. "Let's leave them alone for a little while." Kratos looked at the door, then around the empty room, then to Lyn who was sleeping soundly.

"Why? Why did you fight? You would have died." Kratos sighed, "At least your still with us." He kissed her on her forehead, then walked over to the window and watched the stars, but tonight, he couldn't bear it. He pulled up a chair next to Lyn and watched her, until her mana caused him to fall asleep in his chair.

**Lea: I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Lyn: Will I really go in the Tower of Damnation? Oops, word vomit again…**

**Kratos: This could take some getting used to.**

**Lyn: Not if you give me the Book of Mana already!**

**Mithos: No! Never! Uh. I mean, uh, you're not supposed to get it yet. How do you know about it anyway!?**

**Lyn: I donno. Word vomit?**

**Kratos: I knew I shouldn't have left you at Yuan's house.**

**Yuan: I didn't let her play the game on my giant gamecube. I swear!**

**Lea: Ok… Anyway, help me break up the bickering by sending me reviews. **

**Lyn: Yes! Please send them! We love to hear from you! **


	11. Wind Dancing

**Lyn: We'd like to thank ****Silver and White Angels****Vampwriter****Shadow Zeranion****Twilight Angels****Riky Uchiha****, and ****Elonie Kyle**** for reviewing. We love reviews!**

**Lea: Sorry bout this one. I wrote a whole lot, but realized I was rushing the plot, so I had to move it. Anyway, here it is! Spotlight to Genis!**

**Genis: Lea Andrews doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, but she owns Mira and Lyn. Wow, do you know how many grammatical errors you put into that line?**

**Lea: Yes, and I don't care! Now on with the show!**

It was dark. Lyn could see nothing in the emptiness. She was just there. Suddenly, the walls started to glow green ruins, and red fire started to spark. One tome said, "Find your memories, find your power, and return to Balacruf Mausoleum. Another read, "Beware of the tree sprout of Sylverant. Beware of Thor's Hammer!" At that wind came rushing at her, fire burned her, water rose from the earth and lashed at her. She couldn't move. She just had to take it. Suddenly, a brilliant light flashed out and blinded her. She could hear the screaming of a woman and her pain and tears.

"Wahhhhh!!!!" She yelled, waking up from her nightmare. Lloyd and Raine ran in as Kratos looked at her confused, rubbing an eye from just waking up.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked, looking at Lyn.

"Wh… where am I? Where is that woman? Where's the fire and ruins and…"

"A nightmare." Raine sighed. "It's quite alright." She assured her.

"But it's not, is it? Oh God." She sighs, rubbing her temples. "That was so weird! Just forget it."

"Are you sure?" Raine asked, "It may make you feel better if you tell us."

"Well, I don't know." She sighed.

"Go ahead, Mira. It's quite alright." Kratos assured her. Lyn told her dream to them and sighed.

"That's a weird dream." Lloyd said.

"Fire, Water, Wind, and Light are the four seals in Sylverant. I also believe Balacruf Mausoleum is where the next seal is." Raine pondered.

"The tree sprout of Sylverant and Thor's Hammer…" Kratos muttered. _I'm not sure about the tree, unless it refers to the Great Kharlon tree but Thor's hammer is what Rodyle has been building behind Yggsdrasil's back. Something tells me this won't be like that last Chosen's regeneration…_ Everyone returned to their rooms, and morning came soon afterwards. Lyn couldn't sleep. Her nightmare still bothered her, but she pretended to be sleeping. Kratos noticed, but had nothing to say. It was dawn when Kratos finally said something.

"Lyn, what's wrong?" He asked softly. "I know you haven't been sleeping." She sighed from being discovered.

"I'm sorry. I just can't sleep. For some reason, I've not been getting hungry lately, or tired. It's starting to worry me a little."

"That's strange." He muttered, "Is there something bothering you?"

"We're friends right?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"And friends tell each other things, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Kratos replied, knowing she was getting at something he didn't want to answer.

"…Kratos… Who am I? Why do you not want me going to the seals? I know that you know." She said. The words hit him like a sword hilt, painful, but not dirty.

"I… I can't say." Kratos stuttered, turning his head away.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have to say anything if you gave me the book already!" Lyn snapped back to normal, and then covered her mouth.

"What?" Kratos snapped with alarm.

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe you chose the brat over me." Mira snapped.

"Your Mira's mana, aren't you, emphasized and produced by the exsphere. So you're angry, mana?"

"You've been using me like crazy and deny Mira her own book! And you ask if I'm mad?" she asked. A smile grew on Kratos's face as he pulled out a small red book.

"Oh? You mean this? If you want it, get it. Just know I'm not going to be your friend anymore if you do."

"I don't care!" Yelled mana, as Lyn tried to reach for the book, but couldn't.

"What? Just take it! No. I won't. It's not mine. I don't care for it anyway. Leave me alone. What are you talking about? Get out of my head!" Lyn yelled, pulling her hair. Amused, Kratos put the book away, got up with his small bag, the walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Kratos! COME BACK HERE!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!!"

"The door is open; you can follow me if you like." Kratos smiled maliciously. "I'm leaving."

"Don't you dare! Come back here!" She yelled. Lloyd walked by confused by the yelling.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing much. Mira just got possessed by the evil spirit of a bar wench."

"I AM NOT!!" she yelled as Raine appeared, hearing what Kratos said.

"Thank God. Mira's possessed. Can you help her?" Kratos asked Raine.

"Kratos, just be a man and give it to me!" She said, trying to suppress her anger. Lloyd burst out laughing.

"Oh dear." Raine said, walking in, closing the door behind her. A moment later, Raine walked out. "It seems she was possessed, but she's fine now. I exercised whatever that was, but shouldn't we really be heading for Asgard?"

"Yes. We should get their by the time night comes." Kratos assured her.

"But how will we…"

"I've carried her from The House of Salvation to Isalia after she passed out. If I get tired, I will just let Noishe carry her."

"If you say so." Raine sighed. "There is something that bothers me though. Kratos, may I speak with you alone?" She asked him. Kratos nodded, and Lloyd left to rejoin Collette and Genis who were already waiting downstairs.

"Kratos, everyone's been worried about you recently. I know we pay you, but still. Lloyd and Genis were discussing how you wouldn't eat. You keep watch every night as well. On top of that, there is what's been happened to Lyn. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I don't want to seem into your business and I don't exactly know your relationship is, but I think it's best to take her with us to Balacruf Mausoleum."

"I was considering that as well. Truthfully, I don't have a strong relationship with her. She is merely an orphan I met in Palmacosta who was looking for a job on my way to Isalia. She… doesn't remember anything, and what she dose she won't even tell me. I just taught her some fighting techniques on the way here, hoping I could bring her along to accompany the chosen. That's when I noticed her sensitivity to holy places. I hoped to leave her there with a job, and you know what happened. Their's nothing between the two of us." He explained clearly, even though it was mostly a lie.

"I see. She is a rather strange girl… Either way that's all I wanted to say. Thank you for your time." She sighed, and then walked away. Kratos walked in the room again. Raine had changed her clothes for her, and her stuff was already packed beside her bed. He sighed, grabbed her stuff, and picked her up. On the way out, Collette noticed his load.

"Kratos, do you need help?" She asked.

"I'm fine Chosen. You needn't worry about me." He assured her.

"Well, at least let me carry her stuff." Collette said, "Raine usually carries mine for me. I can handle it." She smiled.

"Very well." He replied not trying to make a big deal about it and handing her Lyn's stuff.

"Kratos, can I carry your stuff?" Lloyd asked.

"Why?" Kratos coldly asked the twin swordsman.

"Well, It's not like you couldn't handle it, It's just that I got used to the weight I carry. I'll get stronger if I carry your sack to Asgard." He smiled. Kratos sighed and handed his bag to Lloyd. "Thank's" Lloyd said, slinging it over his shoulder and running up to Collette and Genis smiling.

"What an odd bunch." He sighed.

"You misunderstand them." Raine told him. She sighed and thought, _What kind of life do you live? No love? No companionship? What kind of life did you have as a child? _

"Is there something bothering you, Ms. Sage?" Kratos asked.

"No, it's nothing." She sighed. Kratos just looked back straightforward and continued. Except for Collette, Genis, and Lloyd racing and playing tag the whole way, the trip was quick and uneventful. They reached Asgard soon after passing through Hakonesia Peak. As they entered the city, Raine started to get excited.

"This is where the sacred stage is! This is also one of the most ancient cities that survived after the war 4,000 years ago! I MUST SEE IT!!!" She gasped, running around. The group stared in silence.

"I'm going to get an inn and drop Mira off." Kratos sighed. Everyone else nodded except for the ruin obsessed Professer. Kratos walked into the most expensive looking inn, ordered the room, and dropped Mira off. Kratos then walked out to see the group, led by Raine, heading for the stage. He followed. Raine started obsessing over the ruin when Kratos saw Lloyd sneak off. Lloyd walked around the ruin to see two guys standing next a big device.

"Look, I don't care about research. That's what got us into this mess anyway! Now do you want to destroy this thing or…"

"Why do you want to destroy the ruin?" Lloyd asked. Raine heard and ran over in anger.

"How dare you!?" Raine yelled with fire burning in her eyes. "This is an ancient artifact. A beautiful piece of history!" She yelled, jumping down and accidentally pressing the switch. "Now this ruin is…"

"PROFESSER RAINE!!!" Lloyd yelled.

"After the lesson, Lloyd!" Raine snapped.

"Lady," Said the scholar with blue hair, "You just turned on the detonator!"

"OHMYGODHOWDOISTOPIT!!!!" Raine yelled.

"We're not telling you." Snapped the Red headed half elf.

"Um, we don't know how to stop it." The blue haired scholar pointed out. Lloyd sighed and stopped the detonator. The two half-elves ran off and the Mayor showed up and scolded everyone.

"This place is off limits!" The mayor yelled.

"Since when? I no one stops me from studying the ruins!" Raine yelled.

"Since those idiots unsealed the wind spirit. Now that monster is demanding sacrifices, like in the old days!"

"Well, I'll dance then!" Raine snapped. "Not even a summon spirit will get in my way!" She yelled.

"Then talk to Aisha." The mayor snapped. The chosen group left. The group went to find 'Aisha' but had no luck. They headed back for the inn when the two half elves and a blue haired half elf girl showed up at the inn.

"Hi, I heard you wanted to replace me from the mayor. I am Aisha, and this is my brother Linar."

"Pleased to meet you! We were actually just looking for you." Lloyd said. "Raine here wants to replace you."

"Yeah. Hay, lets go to our house to discuss it." Linar said.

"We have a room. Wouldn't it be easier just to go in?" Collette asked.

"Sure." Aisha smiled as the group walked in, not noticing Lyn.

"Ok, I can teach you!" Aisha said. "All I have to do is prepare the clothes."

"Wait, how old are you? Are you older then 21?" The red head asked.

"I'm 23. Dose it matter?" Raine asked. The three looked at each other, then to Raine.

"You have to be younger then 21. Age 16 is preferred. I guess I will have to do it." Aisha said, looking grim.

"I can do it." Collette smiled.

"Bad idea Collette." Lloyd said.

"We can't afford to let you die." Kratos replied.

"Then let me do it." Lyn said, startling everyone. "The threesome of half elves stared.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Kratos dropped you off here. You feeling any better?"

"Yep!" Lyn smiled.

"What's your name?" Linar asked.

"It's Lyn." She smiled.

"Wait, I though it was Mira." Lloyd said.

"It's both. Doesn't matter to me! Anyway, I'm 16. I can do it." She smiled. Linar whispered something into Aisha's ear, and she had a look of shock, then looked back at Lyn.

"Um… Ok. Well, the dance is in an hour. Come with me. I will get you suited up and teach you the dance." They led Lyn out, and the rest of the group headed for the stage and waited, except for Kratos. He sat on the roof and watched Lyn practice. Her smile was haunting him. She practiced a routine that wasn't really a dance. She just had to walk over to four panels, touch them with a staff she borrowed from Raine, and walk to the middle and bow. Her attire was also a simple tan tunic with breaches and a brown hat, all having ruins on them. They took her hair out of the pony tale and let it hang down. Kratos sighed and went to the stage before Lyn and Aisha arrived. Lyn walked up the stage when it started to happen again.

The still wind started to pick up and circle around her. Waves of Man emerged from the ruin, pressing around her as she entered the Center of the stage. Her clothes changed instantly to a large white and black coat rimed with gold and a symbol of all the summon spirits on the back. Her plain shoes were gone, leaving her feet bare, and she wore shorts to her knees and a thin sleeved blouse with an odd symbol on the front. Her necklace with the diamond like exphere hung from her neck, radiating. Raine's staff was also gone. The ground started to glow as she threw off her jacket. The wind braided her hair, and she pulled out a long white ribbon that glowed with the rainbow.

Everyone looked with shock, except Kratos who just folded his arms and watched. She twirled and jumped with ease. Leaping and spinning with the white ribbon within her grasp. The wind then tied the ribbon to her wrist and she pulled more stunts. The ruin's colors changed constantly when suddenly the dance ended and flower petals of every color emerged out of nowhere. The dance was ended. They whistled and cheered. Mira smiled and bowed, that is, until the wind master appeared behind her.

"Buhahahahahaha! I will now take the holy maiden. Her body is filled with strong mana. I will then become the master of…" He said, being cut short my Mira who landed a blow of mana into the windmaster that blew him to smithereens.

"That wasn't a summon spirit. It was just a monster… Hay, what's this?" She asked, picking up a stone tablet. "Directions for dummies: how to reach Balacruf Mausoleum, the kingdom of wind. I wonder what idiotic smart ass wrote this? Oh well." She sighed, starting to walk off the stage with her coat flying towards her. She grabbed it and walked down, handing Raine her staff and the tablet.

"Knock yourself out." She smiled as Raine started dancing with joy at the artifact with ruins on it. Lloyd, Collette, and Genis ran up to her.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Genis praised.

"It was so graceful!" Collette smiled.

"Yeah. How'd you change your clothes, then pop up with the scarf and dance, then blow the monster away with that white blast? That was so cool!" Lloyd asked.

"Um… thanks. Actually, I don't know how. It was like the mana just went swoosh into me, and I wanted to dance. It all just kind of happened, I guess.

"Can you do that blast again if I threw magic at you?" Genis asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to try either." She replied sweating. Linar and Aisha were silent. Everyone started to walk off except Raine, Kratos, Linar, and Aisha.

"I could have swore that I heard Lyn read this, but I can't make out any of the ruins." Linar said.

"How did she know?" Raine asked.

"Brother. Do you think it's true? It can't be, right?" Aisha whispered to Linar.

"And what is that?" Kratos asked.

"Mira… Mira is the name of the last wind princess of Balacruf Mausoleum. She supposedly was surpassing in all beauty with golden hair and sharp blue eyes. The stories say that she was told by a soothsayer that she would gain great power. Her father grew fearful that it would cause a war and threw her out of the kingdom. The kingdom started to fall into decay without her." Aisha started to explain.

"Later records say that she went around the world before the Kharlon War, she started performing miracles. After that, she was told she could return home, but it was a trick. She was forced into execution at the hand of her own father who was jealous of her power. When she died, so did the tree and her home, thus the Great Kharlon war started. Some versions of the story say that she was the mana goddess herself. Of coarse, such ideas conflicted with the Church of Martel, so the legend was lost. I managed to find a copy of the folklore in the caves."

"I've never heard of such a history." Raine said. "Festinating! May I see it?" She asked.

"Sure!" Said Linar, leading the way. Aisha and Kratos started to follow when Aisha finally said.

"You didn't seem too surprised at what happened."

"I tend to keep my calm about things." He sighed. "Besides, that isn't the whole story." He said, heading back to the inn. Aisha stopped confused and went back home.

Kratos told the group that Raine was with Linar and would not return any time soon. Lyn changed out of her new clothes and slipped on what she was wearing before. Genis cooked that night, and then the group went to bed, except for Lyn and Kratos. Lyn was in her bed, staring at her hands. She started opening and closing them, then shifted her right palm forward like she did against the windmaster. Nothing happened. Kratos watched her. The whole night, Kratos was thinking. _Why am I starting to feel this way?_ _No, please don't let the answer be… love…I must love no more…_

**Lea: Now there you are folks. Yes, Kratos is denying his relationship, but that's ok. It's a lot better then what I was going to make him do.**

**Kratos: If you add that, I will kill you!**

**Lea: ha! ha! I may just add it to make Kratty get mad. You're so cute when you're angry! Maybe I should take out Lyn for an episode and replace her with me!**

**Lyn: Nooooooooooooo! **

**Les: Yes. **

**Lyn: No**

**Lea: You know we're the same person anyway. **

**Lyn: What?**

**Lea: We're two made up off takes of the author because she was board and was procrastinating to get this story up. She just changed two letters in my name. Yep, this is the author saying that. Who else would write it? The gingerbread man?**

**Yuan: Ack! You're confusing me! Just end the tyranny already! **

**Lea + Lyn: Fine. Please Read and Review! We love reviews!**


	12. Return of the Wind Princess

**Lyn: Ok, we'd like to thank Vampwriter, Silver and White Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Twlight Angels, Riku Uchiha, and Elonie Kyle for Reviewing, We love reviews! **

**Lea: Ok, I stayed up all night writing this episode, so I hope you like it, though it may be a little confusing…**

**Mithos: Then why don't you just kill her already and make the story continue as in the game? **

**Martel: Mithos, that isn't nice!**

**Mithos: What are you doing here?**

**Martel: Lea randomly put me here for 30 seconds to do the disclaimer. I will disappear after that. **

**Lea: Ok Martel, hit it!**

**Martel: Um… Ok? Lea Andrews dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Lyn/ Mira. Isn't that nice? –Martel smiles and disappears-**

**Mithos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Lea: While Mithos is sulking, lets get on with the show! **

The next day, Raine finished deciphering the tablet, disappointed by what it said. Despite that, she had found out how to reach the next seal. For the first time in the whole trip, Genis slept in the latest and Lloyd had fun waking him up with a bucket of ice water. They picked up Raine who led the group the whole way, extremely excited. For some reason, Lyn had a feeling in her gut that something would go wrong with her.

"Um… Lloyd, I have a question." She stuttered, walking over to him. He was petting Noshie and turned around.

"Um. Yeah, what do you need?" He said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Well, I've never been in a seal place before… and, um, what if something goes wrong? I mean, what if I break something?"

"Don't worry about it. And besides, if you break something, the only one who would care would be the Professor. I'm sure she would forgive you. So don't stress, ok?"

"Alright. Thanks!" She smiled, walking back. Lloyd always had a way of cheering her up. It was almost as if he was her older brother, except she didn't have one.

"I wonder what my family was like. Did they love me?" She muttered to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Collette asked.

"Nah, I just got something on my mind." I told her.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked with a little tilt in his head.

"We'll, I was thinking, I had parents once, and maybe even a family. I wondered what happened to them…"

"Oh, that's right, you were an orphan. Well, I can just tell you what I told Collette. It doesn't matter who your parents are or who your family is. No matter what, you are still you. So you shouldn't worry so much." He said, bumping my shoulder playfully. "And besides, we're already kind of like a family."

"Yep!" Genis smiled. "Sometimes, I even think of my sister as my mother." He jested.

"Then we could all be siblings!" Collette said joyfully.

"Yeah! You're right!" Lyn smiled.

"But wait. What would that make Kratos?" Genis asked.

"Good question." Lloyd said. The threesome glanced at him. He was walking behind Raine, but he ears perked and he turned around to see the four of them talking.

"Hurry up." He said, "It's not much farter." They nodded and caught up to him.

"Kratos san, I have a question for you." Lloyd said.

"Yes." He said, turning towards Lloyd.

"Well, we were talking about how our whole group was kind of like a family, you know. I was orphaned by my foster dad, Mira is to, but your more of like her foster father, Collette is the daughter of an angel, Genis and Raine only have each other, and, well, you don't seem to have one either. So, put us together and we're all like one big family. And well, what role do you play?" Lloyd asked. Kratos looked a little surprised by the question. "You see, we already established that Collette, Mira, and I were siblings, and Raine was the mother. You seem more like a big brother with your age, but you're more fatherly, I guess.

"I don't know. And besides, I'm not Lyn's foster father. I'm just here to take care of the Chosen." He said, walking forward.

"Oh." Lloyd sighed. "Sorry." He said, turning his face away sadly and looking at the ground.

"You don't have to apologies. Give me whatever position you like."

"Alright…" He said. Lloyd thought about it the whole way to Balacruf Mausoleum. Genis made fun of him the whole time. Raine examined the front of the structure, but couldn't find an oracle stone. Only ancient text that said the place would only open for the daughter of mana.

"How strange. No oracle stone. How did the chosen of the past open it? I guess we'll have to wait." She said. Kratos went to examine the door.

"All of this was not here before, but for some reason, it seems to have been here longer. Is it possible that the dead of Balacruf Mausoleum will not yield?"

"What are you talking about?" Raine asked.

"I took a look at that history that Linar had. Balacruf Mausoleum was not originally the seal of wind. Rather, the place were mana itself was born. The maidens of the wind were three who sacrificed themselves so that the king could call upon the Blue Wind Princess Mira, who was banished from the kingdom and was performing great deeds to the people. Upon her return, before she was sentenced to death, she supposedly had the power to raise them from the dead and make the three sacrifices into summon spirits. She said it was her final gift to her home until her rebirth. Ever since, it became known as the city of wind."

"Wow." Genis said. "That's quite amazing. Can someone actually make summon spirits?"

"Then again," Kratos continued, "It is a banned myth. To them, the Wind Princess was the Mana goddess, who created all of the summon spirits. If true, then the only one who could open it would be her…"

"This is strange. I believe you're right. I visited this place before and it was different. There were pillars here and a staircase going up. I guess we're stuck here." Raine sighed.

"Could it be possible that Collette is the daughter of mana, because she's the chosen?"

"Yes. That's true." Raine said. "Come here Collette, maybe you can open it." The two went to the door, and the rest sat on rocks outside of the large ruin. Lyn didn't even touch the stone floor. Lloyd finally walked up to Kratos who was about to sit down.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You're the Dad!" Lloyd told him. He froze up.

"Kratos?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sighed.

"Are you sure. You're turning pale." Lloyd asked. Kratos put his hand on his forehead and slightly stepped backward. He then put his other hand to his heart and clenched it. Lyn instantly recognized what was happening, and glimpses of what she saw before ran through his head. She instantly ran over to him, and was barely able to catch him. He hadn't blacked out quite yet. Lyn laid him down on his back, and everyone quickly ran over after them.

"Kratos, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked. Raine and Collette ran over, and he started to moan in pain.

"I've seen this before." Lyn admitted.

"Get out of the way. I've got this." Raine said. Lyn got out of her way and Raine attempted to heal Kratos, but nothing happened. His condition started to worsen, but Raine was stubborn. Nothing she did helped. Finally, Lloyd said,

"Lyn, you've seen this before, right? How was it cured."

"Tell me!" Raine said, "We could loose him." She said, clutching on to her corset. Suddenly, Lyn saw white, and her expression changed. She looked at least ten years older with great beauty. The mana on the surface of her body pushed Raine off of her, and she kneeled down and examined Kratos.

"Lyn?" Raine asked.

"It's Mira." She snapped.

"You look…" Raine continued.

"I am not Lyn. I am Mira." She replied. The group watched in silence. Lyn seemed to be feeling the air, and dust fell out of her hand out of nowhere. "You've been using an elementary healing technique that causes the cells to rush and reconstruct themselves. That will not work when healing nerve or brain cells and raising the dead. It will also shorten the person you're healing's life. Learn to reconstruct the cells themselves, not hasten the process. That will get you nowhere, Refill Sage."

"How do you?"

"I know many things. I am this girl, yet I am not quite yet. If my apprentice was as strong of a woman as I hoped, as strong as you, things would be so different. Yet I can not blame her, only myself. If only I was stronger, then my successor would be also… He is fine now." Mira told her, after releasing some of her mana into Kratos. "I am what will be, not what I once was. I am what should have been, a long time ago. We were so wrong. Here, let me give you something." Mira said, handing her a unicorn horn. "Study it's ability and learn from it." She got up and walked towards the opening of Balacruf Mausoleum.

"What are you doing?" Raine asked, "Are you the same person who appeared at the Martel Temple?"

"Yes. I am giving you what you seek. She will not remember, but when she enters, she will." She said. The mana rushed out of Lyn's body, and the sealed entrance disappeared, leaving the oracle stone.

"Wait!" Raine called, but Lyn had fallen to the ground. Instantly she sat up and rubbed her head. Kratos followed suit. Raine sighed and stared at the horn and tucked it away into her bag. Lloyd, Genis, and Collette saw the whole thing, but said nothing. Raine walked over to the three and whispered to them, "I think it may be best that we don't repeat this to the two of them. Lyn might freak and Kratos will either believe us or send her back to Asgard." They nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" Kratos asked.

"Thank heavens!" Genis said. "Raine's magic worked!" Kratos looked at the group and hardened his eyes.

"Lyn tried to help to, but she accidentally slipped and fell on a rock." Lloyd commented.

"Well, anyway, let's not waste any more time. We don't want it to be dark outside so we can't see when we come out." The group nodded and walked in.

Lyn was scared. The place was moist and greatly resembled a tomb. She felt a chill down her spine and grabbed the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be Kratos's arm. He glanced at her, saw the fear on her face, and continued forward, allowing her to grip his arm.

"This place is different then the other seals. There's not as much light in here either." Lloyd said.

"It would seem so. Kratos said, reaching for a torch. Lyn lost her balance and fell backwards onto the hard floor, almost taking Kratos with her. Suddenly all the toarches lit, and the ruins glew green.

"That which is offered to the throne of gods, from the power of gods, makes the rich earth as the calm earth and arrives at the blue wind princess. This be as if traveling the giant's body in the manner of a clock's hand" Raine read. Two more lit up. Raine read them.

"That which the blue and wind princess protects. Heads from the throne of gods and across the rich earth. Stands up the calm earth, and gazes up ay the power of gods".

"The holy seal that extols the king, flows from the throne of gods to the rich earth, travels from the power of gods to the calm earth. And when the blue princess is born in the center of the world, the holy seal shall also be complete".

"What dose that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"These are from Linar's book. Mana to them was the power of the gods, and they believed the wind princess was the mana goddess on earth. Before she was born, they made sacrifices to ask the gods to restore mana, just like they sacrificed the maidens that became the sylph." Kratos said, pointing to the first one.

"To explain the second one, the wind princess protected that balance of mana that exists all over this earth. To stop human sacrifices, she "raised" the Kharlon Tree so that it may protect the entire world, not just the elves." Raine explained.

"Correct. And the last… actually, I haven't seen that one." Kratos said.

"Me neither." Raine said. How odd."

"Uaaahhhh!" Lyn yelled.

"Lyn?" Kratos said, looking around for her. The place grew pitch black around Lyn. Souls of the dead appeared in the wind, circling around her. All grabbing her, pulling her, screaming, overwhelming her with darkness, then she saw everything all at once. She was consumed by all of the darkness within her mind, all that was hidden away. Lost, and meant to be lost forever, yet found…

She found her memories…

"Lyn? Lyn? Are you alright? What was that?" Lloyd asked. Lyn got up on only pure will and nearly fell over again, but Kratos caught her.

"I'm fine. Honestly. I just feel a little like a noodle, Prince of the Silver Plains.

"Huh? What?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh wait, no, yes, no… Ack! Lloyd. Yes!... Ok, Lloyd."

"Yes?" He asked confused. The group looked at her oddly

"Um, could you open that door over there and get me a ribbon?"

"A ribbon?" He asked.

"No, wait, I have one." Said Lyn, putting up her hair in a braid and turning to the group. "Wait I… I… I remember! I remember everything now! Oh my dear God in heaven!! Kratos, you got older! Wait, ha! I know were the seal is. Follow me!" I say, looking around and gilding everyone down the ruin corridors. I pulled out my sword and started slashing away all of the enemies. The others watched in awe, shock, and confusion.

"Hay Collette, here's the throne room!" I said, pointing to the throne.

"But where's the seal?" Genis said, gasping for air. Lyn pushed a button on the wall, and the throne moved and the wall opened to show a staircase going up.

"That's were daddy… daddy used to kill people." Lyn said as her face saddened.

"Lyn?" Collette asked.

"It's nothing." She said, forcing herself to smile, then walking up the stairs.

"I can't believe it." Raine said, "Is Mira the Wind Princess our Lyn?"

"Could be!" Said Lloyd, "She was pretty amazing back there. I mean, taking out 1,000 soldiers, the dance, blowing a monster away, and all that stuff happening around holy place. It's cause of her odd mana right? Just like in the healing section."

"Wow, Lloyd, you read that?!" Genis said.

"Yeah! People with amnesia and whatnot have problems with their bodies natural mana. If they use spells or have a large amount of mana, they could disrupt the balance of mana in the places around them. Right?" Lloyd said. Raine nodded. Everyone stared impressed. Lloyd started walking up the stairs too, "Hay, hurry up!" He called. Everyone followed.

"Um, Kratos, dose that mean that Lyn's the…" Raine started to ask.

"It seems not. I'm guessing that was just fiction mixed in with facts." He replied.

"Yeah. If she was, we'd know it. Also, if she was, I don't think the Church or Martel would like to face that fact." Raine said.

"Yes. I agree…" He sighed. As the two adults reached the top, the monster appeared. Kratos and Lloyd double teamed it and killed it in one blow. Ramiel appeared again, claiming to be Collette's father, and was not happy to see Lyn at all. It was pretty obvious, even though she didn't say a word. She just glared angrily at him. After Collette received her gift, the group left with Lyn at the tail end of the group. The assassin came out of the shadows to attack Lyn, thinking she was Collette again, but Lyn already recognized her presence. The assassin was about to strike, but Lyn just grabbed her hand and pinned her to a wall. The group did not notice.

"Let me go." She protested.

"I have some questions. Answer them."

"Ok. Ok. You win."

"I can only remember all that happened with my past self, so the rest is just what the mana here told me. They say that mana is growing thin here, and there is another land competing for it. Sacrifices are included. What's going on?"

"Let me go and I'll talk." She said. Lyn did.

"Make it quick." Lyn said.

"Ok, the mana or whatever told you was right. There is another world, called Tethe'alla. They are like an hour glass with the sand being mana. The only way to flip that hourglass is through the World Regeneration process. In the end, the chosen must give up her life. I'm here to keep that from happening."

"… I see. Thank you." Lyn said, then slamming her forehead into the wall. It started to bleed.

"Woah. Are you ok?" The assassin asked.

"Yeah. I'm not acting like myself. I needed that. You see, for some reason, I remembered everything when I walked in her. This place was once my home… I guess the memories hit me to hard. I'm sorry. I must go before they realize I'm gone." Lyn sighed, walking towards the door.

"I don't quite understand, but I'll trust you." She said.

"I agree. You're a nice person. You're doing what you believe is right. But knowing there is another world suffering, I want it to beat up whoever's in charge."

"Yeah. That would be nice." She said smiling.

"I better go though. I hope we'll see you again." Lyn smiled, running out. The chosen group didn't notice she was gone because Collette had collapsed again. Lyn glanced at Collette and walked back into Balacruf Mausoleum.

"I shouldn't be here." She sighed, she walked back to the throne room and sat in it. She then started to talk to herself.

"I can remember nothing of importance. I do remember most of what happened to the point of my death, but I don't know what's happened after. On top of that, I lost all of my skills and still, some of my memories are missing. I knew I was to come back, but I didn't want to remember everything. I wanted to start from scratch. But I knew things might not turn out that way, so I did what I had to. I took the power, skills, and important things and gave it to someone I know give them to me before things got out of hand. And things have, but who, and what and where? I wish I knew. I hadn't expected this!"

"There she is. Lyn!" Lloyd yelled, but Lyn did not look over, just stared at the floor. Raine covered his mouth and whispered to him,

"Lets give her a moment of peace." Raine dragged Lloyd out. Lyn picked up a rock and threw it into the wall. "Why can't I figure it out… It was simple… Why would Mithos create the world regeneration balance, and what the devil is Martel doing?! Ok… calm down. Think. What puzzle piece am I missing? What detail?" She sighed and fell asleep on the throne.

Kratos walked in and sighed when he saw her sleeping. "Poor girl," He sighed, softening his eyes and walking to her. "I hope you don't remember anything important. I may have to… No. I shouldn't worry about it." He sighed again and picked her up and started to carry her out. Her foot hit one of the doors when he noticed something odd.

"Wait, you weren't tall enough to hit the door when I carried you out before…" he said slightly confused. "Not to mention the fact that your slightly heavier. It must be me." He stepped on some of her hair. "Her hair? There is no way it was that long." He said, starting to sweat a little, keeping his thoughts to himself. He walked outside and sat herself by the fire. Afterwards, he left with Noishe to keep watch in heavy thought.

**Lea: Ok, sorry if that confused anyone. If it did, review it and I will try to get it fixed. **

**Lyn: What did you do to me?**

**Lea: Now that is a secrete! **

**Yuan: You're quoting Xellos from Slayers! **

**Lea: Yep, because I am awesome! I can even make Kratos do the Party Boy.**

**Kratos: HELL NO!! I WILL KILL YOU AND MYSELF BEFORE YOU EVEN TRY!!!**

**Lea: Ok, fine, I'll make Mithos do the disco instead.**

**Mithos: NO!!! –He starts dancing to Techno music-**

**Lea: Buhahahahahaha!! Ok, bottom line, please review. I will take suggestions on revision, the storyline, and torturing the ToS characters! **


	13. Facing the Past and distruction of Luin

**Lyn: Thank you for reviewing we love reviews!**

**Lea: Oh, honestly, I hate how the game handled this part of the story, so I'm going off of the OVA instead of the game for this chapter and the next. Actually, come to think of it, I thought the Palmacosta Ranch was pointless and took it out completely. That's just so you know. **

**Yuan: Same with my ranch. **

**Lea: No, I just kinda mentioned it and… whatever! Kratos, here, help!**

**Kratos: Why?**

**Lea: I need comic relief and I overused Mithos. **

**Kratos: Ok… **_**-pulls out sword-**_** This is what I think of your comic relief! **

**Lea: Ok, fine! I apologies for threatening you to do the Party Boy last chapter. Just do the disclaimer before this becomes longer then the real story**

**Kratos: **_**-sigh-**_** Lea Andrews dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Lyn/ Mira. There you go**_**. –walks off-**_

**Lea: Thank you Kratos! Now on with the show before all of the Tales of Symphonia characters get mad and tackle me! **

Lyn woke up the next morning with a slight headache, but everyone one else was staring at her with shock, but she was too tired to notice.

"Hay? Collette, do you have some of that basil? My head hurts."

"Sure." She said, sweating, and handing her the basil. Lyn ate it and felt instantly better.

"Kratos is still keeping watch, right. So… Is something wrong Collette?" Lyn asked. Collette shook her head no. "Are you sure?" She asked, then realized everyone was following suit. Lyn was starting to sweat of embarrassment, even though she didn't know what was wrong. Her clothes did fit a little funny, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong? What did I do? What's with the faces." She asked, but the group said nothing. To her relief, Kratos came riding in on Noishe. He stopped as he saw her and froze up.

"Not you to. Can you please tell me what's going on?" She begged. He sighed and took out his sword and placed it in the ground.

"Look at your reflection." Was all he said. "I knew it was odd how you're hair suddenly got longer all of the sudden." She took a look. Her body had changed! Her hair was the same color, though a lot longer, and she was the same height. But she seemed longer, a lot skinner, thinner boned, and had hips and a chest (like Sheena except a little skinnier), unlike the close to flat Collette-like figure she had. On top of that, her eyes were narrower and her face looked more mature, instead of the kid like face she had before. She could easily be mistaken for being Raine's age or maybe slightly older.

"What happened to me? This is too weird. No wonder my clothes felt odd." She said. She looked her body over. "Where did my stomach go? I look like a toothpick doll with toothpick legs and arms and since when do I have a great figure?" She said, panicking.

"Calm down, Lyn. It's alright." Raine said. "This could be natural."

"What?" She asked.

"You had amnesia, right? It is caused by your mana overreacting. Most people have amnesia after their bodies mature so they don't change. You've had if for a long time, right."

"Well, yeah. I could only remember the orphanage and…" She stopped.

"How long ago?" Raine asked.

"13 years, I think… I was ten" Lyn replied.

"13 years?" Genis said in shock.

"You're 23 years old?" Lloyd said wide eyed.

"I see. You couldn't remember your age so you assumed you were 16 because of your looks. I suppose your looks didn't change at all, you just got bigger." Raine said. Lyn nodded yes. "Your body and mana remembered when you did, so it just made you your correct age instead of looking like a big 10 year old. It's just part of growing up."

"I understand." She muttered, looking at her hands.

"Just be lucky you still acted like a normal person and not like a robot, otherwise this would never happen. In fact, you would look younger then Genis. Your body would just pick up where it left off."

"Well, when you put it like that, it's no big deal! Anyway, we should be heading up to Luin. I used to live there, so I can show you a shortcut." Lyn said.

"Alright, to Luin!" Genis said, the group headed there and made it there in by that afternoon with great surprise. Lyn knew the road like the back of her hand. Everyone was still trying to get used to the surprise, including Lyn herself. Taking monsters down was easier, and she found herself lighter, faster, and more flexible. Her magic skills even were better then before, but she still couldn't beat Kratos. They finally arrived at Luin, and it was the same as Lyn had remembered it, yet in her eyes, Lloyd noticed a sadness that she was hiding.

"Hay Lyn, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"You sure? You seem like you're avoiding something." He said as a little girl ran up to Lyn from behind.

"Big sister! Nee-san, Lyn!" She yelled. Lyn turned around and picked her up.

"Hannah! It's been a while. How are you?" Lyn asked.

"Good, Lyn! You look different. You look more like Ellen now!" She smiled.

"El… Ellen?" Lyn stuttered.

"Yep, but your nicer, big sister. Another sister came yesterday night. Sister Sheena. She's at the big fountain playing 'hide and seek' with Peter and Mark and Mary and Joel! You should come to!" Hannah smiled.

"Sheena? What an odd name." Genis said.

"Who is this?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, these are my friends. I'm working for them." Lyn smiled.

"But big sister, why didn't you send any money home?" Hannah asked.

"Were having financial problems?" Lyn said confused.

"Yes, cause Ellen's a big stinking poop face! I like you much better." Hannah said.

"Hannah!" Lyn snapped, setting her back down on the ground.

"She doesn't scare me, and you still didn't answer me." Hannah said sticking her chin up.

"Oh, you mean names? Well, this is Genis, Collette, Raine, Lloyd, and Kratos." Lyn smiled, pointing each one out.

"Wah!! Kratos is scary!" Hannah said.

"Hannah!" Lyn said embarrassed. Everyone laughed except for Kratos who just stared. "Kratos may be scary, but he's nice. You shouldn't say things like that. Now go and apologies." Lyn calmly said, still a little red.

"Ok." She said, slowly walking up to him and looking at the ground. "Mr. Kratos, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Kratos said, ruffling her hair. She smiled and started laughing, then ran off saying,

"Bye Lyn! Bye Mr. Kratos!" Hannah smiled and left.

"Who was that?" Raine asked.

"Hannah. She's an orphan who lives at the same orphanage I went to. Ellen owns the place, and we used to be friends. Then she went sour after an accident she blamed me for. I wish I could have done something, but when I remember it, there was no way I could have done anything. I was weak. Ever since… I'd rather not talk about it." Lyn sighed.

"Yuan told me you bumped into him with directions to a brothel. He said you were also oblivious and embarrassed when he told you. She was trying to sell you behind your back for money, wasn't she?" Kratos said. Lyn covered her ears as he was talking and turned her face away. She dropped her arms and looked at her feet.

"Ellen and I were looking for jobs to help pay the finances, and we went to a nearby town. A group of bandits raided it and I escaped with her, but I left my diamond sword. I went back to get it, and told her not to leave the forest. Well, they took it, and I decided it wasn't worth the risk of dying over. I didn't know it, but Ellen followed me. They caught her, and barely caught the end of them torturing her.

Then they locked her in a room and burned the town down. I was barely able to get her out, but luckily she didn't get burned with everyone else. I did get burned though… I was scared…" Lyn admitted. Everyone looked at her with a little shock, except Collette and Lloyd who had no clue what Lyn was talking about.

"She said it was my fault she was hurt and she started beating the girls for it." Lyn continued, "I told her it wasn't right to hurt them, just because something bad happened to her. So she spent all the money we had to live off of on herself. She told me that it was my fault the money was gone because I wasn't there to help her. She told me she would get married and leave me and the orphans to rot.

We had a fight, and I left for a week. I hated what she was doing, but I couldn't let the kids starve because of it. So I returned and agreed to find work to pay off the debt. I did off jobs for about a month, like fixing things and finding herbs, but it wasn't enough, and Ellen would spend it on herself and new boyfriends. She complained that she was starving, and I told her there were no more jobs. So… she sent me to Triet and Palmacosta with a job offers. She tried to pull the brothel trick twice, and I considered actually doing it… Then I met Yuan. After that, Kratos hired me as a guide…"

"So she was…" Genis started.

"I don't get it. What's a brothel." Lloyd said.

"We'll tell you when you're older!" Raine snapped.

"Anyway, it shouldn't matter. It's my problem. I'll resolve it somehow." Lyn said with a smile. "Anyway, it's getting dark we better turn it." She sighed. The group nodded in agreement. As they walked toward the inn, Lyn heard Lloyd whispering to Collette to ask what a brothel was, but Collette shook her head saying she had no idea.

When they made it there, Raine said, "Kratos, we're running low on supplies. My staff cracked pretty badly to. How about you and Lyn get the room while we get some things from the market."

"That would probably be a good idea. If you can, get me a new broadsword. My sword's blade is starting to get dull." Kratos replied. Raine nodded and left, talking Lloyd, Collette, and Genis. Kratos and Lyn walked in and ordered a room. After that, Kratos and Lyn decided to go in the room and wait for the others. They both threw down their swords on the chair.

"Lyn." Kratos started, "How much do you know. What do you remember?" He asked.

"You were once human, right? The Prince of the Silver Plains. Mithos has taken over and made the world this way. Collette is going on this world regeneration, and will die at the Tower of Salvation. But then again, this isn't a world regeneration. He somehow split this world. I know this because the silver plains aren't here. They were near Triet and Izoold. The mana has been switching back and forth between the two parts, right. And switched back and forth by the regeneration process. What I can't remember is how he did it and why. I feel as if the answer is simple, yet I'm missing something. Why sacrifice Collette? Why are you and Yuan slaves in his eyes? And what the hell is Martel doing?

"Martel is dead." Kratos said, but realized he shouldn't have.

"Martel is… wait. So is Mithos trying to bring her back? That is possible and easy. But then again, Martel can't die of sickness or old age. Murder then. Then she can't come back. She doesn't have a body."

"Lyn!" Kratos said, grabbing her shoulder, trying to stop her thinking process. She pulled away from him.

"Then why go through that entire process for sacrifices? I know you know Kratos! Stress relief? Just because Martel is dead doesn't mean Collette should…" She stopped in mid sentence. Everything fell together. "No!"

"Lyn." He said. Lyn jumped away from him and started to laugh. "LYN!!" he yelled.

"This is just too funny!" She said, still laughing. "This world, the regeneration, everyone's hope is made because that brat wants his sister back!"

"Are you going to tell them?" Kratos asked.

"Why not?" Lyn asked. "Because it will ruin Mithos's plans?"

"Because if you do, I will have to kill you." He corrected, pulling out a dagger. Lyn glanced at her diamond blade across the room.

"We'll I'm not good at hiding things. I have nothing to hide. I guess you'll have to kill me. But before you do, just answer me something. Since when do you listen to Mithos?" She asked.

"I don't have to tell you." He snapped.

"Is that so? That's right. You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." Lyn said, raising her arms.

"Will you yield only at death?" He asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Have it your way." He smiled evilly, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Now Lyn was starting to get scared. His eyes narrowed as he placed the dagger between his fingers. She started to back away from him, into the wall, looking into his eyes.

"You're not serious." She said as her heart started racing.

"Do you really think I'm joking?" He asked, voice booming, with his dark eyes looking like blood. He really did want her dead.

"What about us being friends?" She asked.

"I don't need friends." He said, walking closely up to her pressing her shoulder into the wall and putting the dagger at her neck. "Are you prepared?" He asked. "I'll make it quick."

"No!" She said, pushing his arm away. She tried to run, but twisted her foot and fell onto the ground. She started to back away, but Kratos walked over and pinned her down, one hand on her throat and the other in the air with the dagger. She grabbed the hand the dagger and pushed him on the ground to her right, taking the dagger and pinning him down. He did not struggle. He just sat there, looking with his bright red eyes.

"Are you… Going to kill me?" He asked with no expression in his face or voice." The scene of Yuan conversing with Kratos and Yuan stopping Kratos from killing himself came back to the two of them.

"I… I… no." She said, tossing the dagger into the wall to her left as Yuan had done in the flashback. She took her hand off of his throat and he started to sit up.

"If you don't want me dead, then what do you want of me?" He asked, still with no expression. She still felt her heart beating, faster and faster. She was more scared then she was before. Something felt wrong. She started to crawl off of him, but he hit her leg with one foot and sat up all the way. Her head was on his lap, and she sat up to face him. "Answer me." He said, sliding one hand on her shoulder and down her back, wrapping one of his legs around one of hers, and playing with her hair hanging down on his chest. "Well?" He smiled mischievously, pressing his forehead against hers and noses toughing.

"What are you do… You're playing with me." She stuttered. Then he whispered into her ear,

"If you don't answer me, I will answer for you." He chuckled, starting to kiss her neck. She tried to get away again, and he quickly grabbed her tunic. "Wait. Do you smell smoke?" He asked. The two looked at each other, then out the window, where they saw the gray clouds. They jumped up and grabbed their swords and bags, running out the door, to the city. Desians were coming in fast and throwing torches all around. Hannah was running away screaming, and then latched onto Lyn.

"Stay here!" She told Hannah. Kratos and Lyn drew their swords. They took out the desians as best they could and with great speed, but they threw their torches to the roof tops, putting the place in smoke. Lyn then stopped attacking to put out flames, leaving Kratos to fend alone. Finally, the desians retreated. The two nearly fell over in exhaustion.

"We have to leave!" Kratos yelled to her. "It's getting to dangerous!"

"What about the others?!" Lyn yelled back. "The mana says they're still in there!"

"Well, lets go!" he said. The two headed deeper into the city. They traveled across a bridge and found the group in the middle of a design fight and completely surrounded.

"Mira, I'll heal you. There aren't many. Take um out!" Kratos said.

"What about you. You don't have the strength." Lyn replied, "You can't use you're angelic powers here!"

"This isn't the time! Just do it!" He yelled, casting a powerful healing spell on him, then nearly falling over. Lyn was going to help him, but he yelled, "Go!" She nodded and pulled out her sword, taking out the desians out in large amounts. Lloyd and the others were also warn out from the fight. Lyn fended them off as long as she could, and yelled to Raine,

"Get Kratos. He's by that post!" Raine nodded and ran to him. Lyn cast a small healing spell on Lloyd, and they took out another company of them. In the mist, Hannah ran towards Lyn, latching onto her.

"Lyn! I'm scared!" She yelled.

"Hannah! What are you doing here! You could…" At that, She was hit in the head with a sword hilt and knocked to the ground. The desian was about to stab her when suddenly, a beat up black haired assassin came and knocked him off or her, then summoned a guardian to take out another company. Lyn got up slowly and Hannah yelled, "Sister Sheena!"

"You're name's Sheena?" Lyn asked.

"Go! RUN!!" She said, heading for the desians, despite her condition. Lyn was worn out. She had no power left and felt useless. Suddenly, the fire called out to her, and the water beneath the city, and the dancing wind. It was the mana of Sylverant! It formed around her and gave her power. She picked up her sword again and charged right behind Sheena. The two of them chased out the remainder of the desians. However, Sheena was extremely beaten up and collapsed. Lyn would have passed out if she didn't quickly heal herself before the blue, red, and green mana flowed out of her like mist.

It was too late to save Luin. Even with the desians gone, the place was in shambles. Most of the people were taken to the ranch, the rest dead. Lyn and the group walked over to Sheena.

"Are you alright, Sheena?" Lyn asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. They came and attacked us without warning. And there was nothing I could…" She said, grunting and holding her bleeding side, then passing out.

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "Why did they do this?!"

"Why indeed..." Raine said. "We have to do something, but let's find shelter first. It looks like rain, and the sun has almost set."

"Yes." Lyn said with a sad nod. Lyn picked up Sheena and handed her to Lloyd, and than searched around town. There were no survivors left in Luin from the massacre and no buildings were standing either. Lyn returned and just shook her head no.

"This is bad. We need to find a place to stay." Raine said.

"Well, there is a place. Not to far from here. I'm sure it's still standing." Lyn suggested.

"Really? What?! Where?!" Lloyd asked.

"The orphanage. It's not far. A two minute walk away. It's big enough, and there's healing supplies and food there." Everyone nodded. Lyn took Sheena from Lloyd and cast a small healing spell on her to help stop the bleeding. The group found Lyn the orphanage with haste. Finally they arrived at an old stone mansion covered in vines. Lyn opened the door, and a group of kids were there to meet them.

"Sister Lyn!" one yelled, but Lyn put a finger over her mouth and said.

"Whisper. Is Ellen here?"

"Yeah." One whispered. "She locked herself in her room again. She hasn't come out since dinner."

"Good. Don't tell her we're here and be extremely quiet. If you do, I'll let you help me out." Lyn said. The children looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

"Lyn, I'm going back to search for survivors." Kratos said, heading back for Luin.

"Alright. Everyone else, please follow me." Lyn said, leading them in with Sheena still in her arms. She opened a door where there were three couches and a lit fireplace. Lyn put Sheena down on a couch, and nearly passed out. Raine healed Lyn. Lyn got up and examined Sheena.

"Raine, can you heal her? You're better then I am."

"Yes, Raine, please do!" Collette said.

"But she could be deceiving us." Raine said.

"Professer." Lloyd started, "Maybe so, but I think she has a good reason for trying to kill Collette. After all, she did help fight against the desians."

Raine was reluctant to heal Sheena, but did anyway. Sheena started to awaken.

"Why did you help me?" Sheena asked, starting to wake up.

"Ask them." Raine said, walking off.

"Hannah trusts you, you told us the truth, and you helped us fight. I'm sure you have your reasons for trying to kill Collette." Lyn said.

"Yeah. But don't you know…" Sheena started, but Lyn shook her head 'no' as Kratos entered the room looking at the two of them. Sheena caught on, "I mean, I thought you would hate me for almost killing Collette."

"No hard feelings, right." Lyn asked.

"Yeah. No hard feelings. But I did notice. You look different." Sheena stated.

"Um… long story." Lyn said, sweating.

"I see." Sheena replied, then falling asleep.

"Do you know each other?" Lloyd asked.

"I saw her in Balacruf Mausoleum. She thought I was Collette again, and we talked for a little bit. That was all." Lyn sighed. "Did you find anyone?" Lyn asked Kratos. He shook his head no. Tossing Hannah's ripped teddy bare on the ground in front of them. Lyn sighed and stared at it, then noticed a bunch of the kids watching from the doorway.

Lyn walked over to Genis and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you go cook with them for me. I'm sure they would like it. We really don't need them finding out about Hannah or Luin for that matter."

"I see. That sounds good anyway. It helps me relax."

"Hay guys, Genis is going to teach you guys how to cook!" Lyn said. They cheered with joy and led Genis away. All left except for one girl who looked about 14.

"Hay Lyn. Things have gotten worse with you gone. Ellen's still upstairs. She'll be mad if she finds you." The girl said.

"Rose!... That's why I'm hoping she dosen't. It's raining isn't it." Lyn sighed.

"Yeah." Rose replied.

"What are the chances that she's coming down?" Lyn asked.

"A high probability. Her windows are broken and she hates storms." Rose stated.

"I guessed as much. Lock all the doors to get in here except the one leading to the kitchen. Have someone watch for Ellen. I think we'll be fine." Lyn said.

"Yeah. Just don't leave any tracks that men are here. Trust me. Oh, by the way, are you married now?" Rose asked.

"Why would you think that?" Lyn stuttered, starting to turn red.

"Well, um, your ring." She said. Lyn looked at the diamond ring Kratos gave her a long time ago. She had nearly forgotten about it.

"Wrong finger. But it's ok. You better go." Lyn said. Rose locked all of the doors except the one leading to the kitchen and left. Genis came in with a lot of food and all of the little ones. They really seemed to like him. Everyone ate together, except Collette who talked the whole time, Sheena who was still sleeping, and Kratos who sat on the far couch and watched with his same vacant expression. Afterwards, the group went to sleep.

**Lea: Wow… this is longer then usuall.**

**Kratos: 8 pages. Usually, your's are 6-7 **

**Lea: Unfortunately, we'll have to stop, but the next one is coming fairly soon. I actually wrote 12 pages when I stopped, so you will have to wait for the next 2. **

**Mithos: But why do we care?**

**Lyn: Because in a few more chapters is the Tower of Salvations where I hope Lea will let me give you a wedgy! **

**Lea: Um, Lyn, you can't do that, he's wearing a spandex jump suit. You have to wait until he's kid Mithos. **

**Mithos: Ha! Ha! I win! **_**–Lyn shoots Mithos with another Mana blast-**_

**Lyn: Want to say that again?**

**Mithos: I hate you, Mira!**


	14. Kvar and Expheres

**Lyn: Ok, I'd like to thank Vampwriter, Silver and White Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Twlight Angels, Riku Uchiha, and Elonie Kyle for reviewing! We love reviews. **

**Lea: Ok, Lady and gentleman, this is chapter and the previous are based off the animation, not the game. After this chapter, it's back to the game.**

**Yuan: You know, in the animation, they made Kratos a bigger jerk then usual**

**Lea: Ah yes, it makes it better! **

**Yuan: You know, I don't understand the girl 'bad-boy' thing. I mean, Everyone loves the bad guys, but you don't seem to see many girls liking Regal or Genis. **

**Lea: That's cause they make jerks and bad guys hot! I mean, come on! Look at Sephiroth!**

**Yuan: Good point. You win…**

**Lea: We'll, anyway, Spotlight to Sephiroth!! **_**–Sephiroth emerges from flames with his 6 ft long sword-**_

**Sephiroth: Lea Andrews does not own Tales of Symphonia or me, but she dose own Lyn/ Mira. Burn in the oblivion! **

**Lea: Ok, thank you Sephie! **_**–Sephiroth vanishes in smoke-**_** No on with the plot! **

The next morning, Lloyd woke up to the smell of Bacon and Eggs. Collette, Raine, and Genis were still sleeping, Lyn was up and cooking with Sheena, and Kratos was out in the woods training. Lloyd heard Lyn and Sheena talking, and listened.

"The ranch isn't that far from here. It's leader is Kvar. It's a bit Northeast, about three hours walk." Sheena said.

"That's not bad. If we travel by nightfall, we could meet back here in the morning. Thanks Sheena." Lyn said.

"No problem. But what if the group doesn't want to?" Sheena asked.

"Then I'll go with you while they head to the next seal. I'm not supposed to go with them in there anyway." Lyn said.

"Why not?" Sheena asked.

"Because… Ok, you know about Tethe'alla. Have you heard the stories about the Silver Plains?" Lyn asked.

"Those myths that the Pope banned. Yeah. They have a history about the creation of summon spirits, magic, and expheres. Ancient documents written by the Wind Princess." Sheena said. "That's how I can use guardians. I know how to summon too, but I've only managed to form a pact with Undine from this world." Sheena sighed.

"Yes… The science of Summon Spirits is the only thing I can remember. Everything else I hid somewhere…" Lyn muttered.

"You mean you are Mira!" Sheena yelled with suprise

"Keep it down. I don't want them finding out. I can't remember anything else of value!" Lyn sighed.

"Then you must be the person who developed expheres, magitechnology, and magic study as well. On top of that, you're a sword master and healer and…" Sheena started, getting excited.

"Like I said, I don't remember all of that. I can't remember how Cruxis pulled this off, only a little about why. I put all of my important memories and skills somewhere just in case this happened, but I can't find them where." Lyn sighed.

"Well, if I had to guess, it would be in Sybac." Sheena suggested.

"Anyway, we better drop the conversation before they wake up or Kratos gets back." Lyn sighed.

"What's with him anyway? I mean, why is he traveling with you guys?" Sheena smirked

"He's a mercenary who helped me out. Phindara hired him to guard the Chosen. He keeps to himself." Lyn said.

"So, do you know his story?" Sheena asked.

"Nope. He just fights for money." Lyn lied.

"Somehow, I don't buy that." Sheena sighed. Lloyd finally got up and yawned.

"Hey, something smells good!" He said, pretending as if he just got up.

"Hey Lloyd. Food's ready. Why don't you wake everyone up!" Lyn smiled.

"Ok!" he said, getting everyone else up. "Oh, where's Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"He left early to train. I know he'll be fine on his own, but I'm kinda worried about him. Maybe I'll go find look for him." Lyn suggested.

"Ok. You do that. I'll clean up." Sheena smiled. "Trust me. And if you don't you're buddies will make sure I don't pull anything."

"I'll be back soon." Lyn smiled, walking out, tossing her apron onto a chair.

"So what were you talking about?" Raine asked, getting up.

"I just returned from scouting. I found the ranch that destroyed Luin. Are we going after it?" Sheena asked.

"It's up to Collette." Raine admitted.

"Yeah, but what else did you talk about?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh?" Sheena stuttered.

"Yeah, that stuff about Tethe'alla?" Lloyd asked.

"You mean the moon?" Genis asked.

"Oh, we just thought it best if we snuck in there at night, especially since it's a new moon." Sheena explained, stuttering a little. "Oh yeah, Lyn and I cooked breakfast. You better eat before it gets cold."

---------------------

"Kratos," Lyn sighed, "What was with yesterday night? No." She sighed, talking to herself, "Arg! I don't know what to say. I mean, what was he trying to pull? I'm confused. Um what about… Hay Kratos, about last night, are we friends? No… It's too sincere. Man… What kind of training do you do out in the middle of the forest this thick? I can hardly see the hand in front of me because of all the leaves, and branches, and whatever this stuff is… I would expect a human ranch to be out her, not Kratos… but still. I have too much to say, but… Dammit! Why did you have to scare me like that?! Well, its official, Kratos, I don't understand you, or guys for that matter…"

"What makes you think that?" Kratos asked from right behind her.

"Wah! Where did you come from?! Don't scare me like that." Lyn stuttered. He held in his laughter.

"I was about to head back. Something the matter?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, about yesterday, I…" Lyn stuttered.

"I got a little carried away." Kratos smirked.

"Something tells me you were planning that." She said, bluntly.

"I didn't, but I just let myself get a little carried away. You'll probably never see me like that with the group, or again for that matter." He admitted

"Really, what makes you so sure?" Lyn asked.

"I'm… I'm not aloud to have friends, besides Yuan." Kratos said bluntly

"Really? Why not?" Lyn insisted.

"Because Mithos… He want's me to be his heartless mercenary with no connections or loved ones." Kratos sighed.

"But since when have you listened to Mithos?" Lyn asked.

"Since he… I killed Anna. He's threatened to kill my son if I don't listen to him. I can't fight back either. Every time I do, I am chained and tortured. Mithos told me my son is dead, but…" He sighed.

"But what?" Lyn insisted again.

"Lloyd is…" He stuttered.

"No way! No wonder I thought you two looked familiar." Lyn said shocked.

"Meaning, he can still threaten me. I really do love my son, it's just that I can't tell him or show any affection to anyone, or Mithos will kill them in the worst way possible. I hate this, but the only thing I could do is die, and I'm not even aloud that. Every threat that Mithos has told me, he has done, even if I obeyed him. I can't loose Lloyd, nor you. I am merely his puppet; his black hearted mercenary. The only one he loved besides me and Yuan is his sister, and she's dead. I can't make another mistake. Not again… That is why." He said, looking at Lyn with a blank expression.

Lyn could not read his expression. "Do you feel sad?" She asked.

"I can hardly feel anything. It's a side effect of being who I am." He replied. Lyn walked up and hugged him, nearly in tears for him. "You shouldn't have to cry. I have already accepted this." He said, flatly

"Then why won't you let me help you. Mithos can't touch me. I…" She said, until Kratos put a hand over her mouth.

"Like I said. I have already accepted it." He said, letting her go and returning. Lyn was so furious that she took off the ring and threw it into the ground. She stared at it, and picked it up again. She read 'Kratos and Mira… I shall forever protect you.' Tears were rolling down her face.

"You… Idiot…" She stuttered.

-----------------

The rest of the day was uneventful. Ellen left for town at noon; _**not**_ noticing the hiding party, then came back three hours later. Night came faster then expected. The group packed there things and left for the ranch with Sheena leading.

"Ok, here we are." Sheena smiled as the group saw the ranch. Sheena walked over the door and opened it with ease. They walked into the courtyard where the group avoided that guards and searched for an entrance. While no one was looking Lyn started to get a bad feeling and slowly backed away from the group, and walked around the side of the building. Kratos noticed and said nothing. She found an open window, and crawled in when suddenly; she heard a beeping sound from outside. The guards in the room instantly ran to the front.

Genis accidentally slipped and pushed a button when Sheena was typing in the password. The group was quickly surrounded by desians. Lloyd was hoping to do a charge with Lyn, but realized she was missing. Before anyone else took notice, Sheena summoned a guardian and it took out half of the enemies. Kratos ran in with Lloyd following it, breaking through the remaining ranks. Sheena started decoding the door again, and Kratos and Lloyd ran back to the group to follow them in. Sheena led them through the cracks and crannies to avoid contact with more desians.

Sheena led them through a path to the main room, but the door was starting to close. Lloyd still attempted to get in with Kratos following. Lloyd barely managed to make it, but the door closed before Kratos made it. Kratos backed away, and then looked at the control panel.

"This is to the center of the exphere processing plant, not the control room." Kratos stated.

"It was the same in the last plant I went to. Uh…" Sheena said turning slightly red.

"Find the control room. It should be to the left. I'll try to hack this and get Lloyd out. Meet back here when you find it." Kratos said, pulling up the main screen and pretending to hack.

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone?" Raine asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said. A desian ran in and was about to attack Raine when Kratos shot him with a fireball.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Sheena said, pulling Raine to the right.

"It's to the left, Sheena." He called to her, still tinkering with the opening panel.

"Ok, fine. We'll go left!" She snapped, leading everyone left. When the group was no longer in sight, Kratos sighed and typed in the password, then walked in.

----------------------

Lloyd was wondering down the dark hall, slightly paranoid. He tried to keep his calm, but his mother's exphere was going off, bothering him. He could almost swear he was hearing air bubbles rushing through a thick liquid and screams mixed together. He then saw the lights turn on under the tanks and he looked in horror in fear.

"People are… No way! This can't be possible! No! MOM!!!" Lloyd said in disbelief, grabbing his exphere.

"Why else would we spend time taking and researching you pathetic humans?" Said a man, entering the room. "That exsphere is a result of many years of research. Speciman, femail #A012, human name, Anna, your mother, took it from me and ran. That pathetic woman met a pitiful end."

"You mean… You killed my mother?!" Lloyd said, starting to go berserk.

"I didn't kill him, you're father did." He said, smirking.

"Lies! It's a lie!" Lloyd said, pulling out his swords and attempting to slash his enemy, but his clouded mind caused him to miss. The man hit him in the back of the head and threw him down the hall, then shocked him with lightning.

"Now you will die, like those other **inferior beings!!**" When all seemed lost, Kratos opened the door, and saw the scene.

"No way. You! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I finally found you Kvar. And this time, there's no one here to knock me over the head like last time." He said, angrily with extreme darkness and a murderous aura. Kvar started to back away from Lloyd, pulling out his weapon in front of him, and shooting lightning at Kratos. Shocks ran through Kratos's body, but he kept on going as if he hadn't felt a thing. Lloyd started to get up, and looked back and forth between the malevolent Kratos and Kvar. In desperation, Kvar attempted to attack Lloyd, but Kratos shifted in front of Kvar in a blink of an eye and stabbed him.

"Feel the pain…" He started to yell, pulling out his sword. "…Of those inferior beings…" he said, slashing him diagonally across the chest. "…**AS YOU BURN IN HELL!!!**" He yelled, stabbing him in the heart and sending fire through his blade. Kratos pulled his sword out, and Kvar fell over, dead and with his blood running down his sword. Lloyd just looked at Kratos with shock. He didn't know what Kvar had done to him, but Kratos had gone overkill. Lloyd wanted to know more about his mothers death from Kvar, but is seemed that it was no longer possible.

Kratos dropped his blood covered sword. Neither of them moved. Kratos was afraid of what Lloyd may have been thinking, and Lloyd was afraid that Kratos was still furious.

"Kra… Kratos… Kratos san." Lloyd barely stuttered.

"Are you alright, Lloyd?" He asked.

"Um… yeah…" He said, looking at his feet.

"Good." He said, finally turning around to face Lloyd. Kratos almost wanted to cry. He wanted to hug his son and tell him everything. He wanted to be the father he never had the chance to be, but as fate would have it, Lloyd dropped his swords and walked over to Kratos. Then he fell over and began to cry.

"Mother… Why did they do this to you. Why?... I'm so sorry… mother…" Lloyd said. Kratos walked over to him and hugged him. Lloyd buried his face within his chest and cried. Kratos let him cry.

-------------------

Lyn was sitting on a pile of knocked out desians. "You know, killing them has gotten boring. It's a lot more challenging to knock them out without hurting them at all. You have to hit the right place in the head. Geese, I've been in here an hour and still no group. I'm sure they didn't get captured, but I'm really hoping they didn't leave without me. Oh well. You know, it's weird, but I feel like a totally different person. I mean, ever since I got my memories back, I feel evil, like I'm holding grudges. Before, I was a happy-go-lucky girl. The only time I'm like that now is when I discover something new. But even then, I feel as if I know it and could do it better, which frustrates me."

Lyn sighed and walked down the hall. "I'm glad I found this map. Hay, what's this? Exphere manufacturing section, human research? Why dose that seem so…" Mira fell over grasping her exphere. She could hear the screaming and bubbling that Lloyd heard, except for a lot louder. "Exphere research… it's starting to come back to me. Mirror gems from… pure mana mixed in with stardust and dreams of mana from the birth of the world. The more dreams and hopes of the people, the more the earth produces. Mirrors. Energy. Angels? No. That's not right." She stuttered.

Lyn started to hear the screams again. "Mana!" She stuttered in pain. "Wild mana!" She yelled, covering her ears and backing up into a wall. "Calm down!" She yelled. "What on earth? What's causing that? Expheres were fairly new to me. I remember doing some research. I remember the creation process. Only the maker can wield it, but you can't make them too strong or it will cause mana erosion. It is made with several rare concentrations like mana fragments. You had to mix them with tears and then crystallize it. After that, you had to stabilize it with your emotions. Then you had to have carriers made and whatnot just to use it. It took a month just to make the exphere itself, and that doesn't include finding the materials. How can you mass produce them? It's not possible, is it?"

Lyn got up and picked up her map. She walked down the hall, sheathing her sword, she noticed a room with the door left open and something dark coming from inside. She slowly walked over to it, realizing that the room was the source of her bad feeling. Right when she walked in the door, heavy spiritual mana pressure tried to force her down and rip her apart. In desperation, she braced herself, and put her right hand to her left side, and swiped right like a blade, breaking all of the glasses tubes filled with people from the impact. When the pressure let up, her body felt like a noodle, and she fell over, grunting, and then blacked out.

Kratos lifted his head, and Lloyd whipped his tears and turned to see Lyn on the floor and all of the tubes broken with the people in them, gasping for breath and waking up. Lloyd and Kratos stood up as the people started to gather. Finally, the rest of the group went back to the room, and saw Lyn, except Genis who ran in blindly and tripped over her body.

"What happened here?" Sheena said, looking between Lloyd, Lyn, Kratos, Kvar, and the people.

"Kratos killed Kvar who killed…" Lloyd stopped as Kratos put his hand on his shoulder. Lloyd grabbed his hand over the exphere.

"Kvar is dead, and Lyn came in, broke the tubes, and fell over unconscious." Kratos summarized. The group looked blank-faced, and nodded. Genis, Collette, Raine, and Sheena started to round up the people and escort them out. Kratos walked over to Lyn and picked her up. Feeling as if he wanted to die, Lloyd just followed Kratos around sadly, lacking his usual spirit. When everyone was finally out, Raine and Sheena went back in, put the building under self destruct, and left before the place exploded.

"Lloyd!" Collette smiled, running over to him and tackling him.

"You dummy!" He smiled, hugging her. They got up and Kratos watched, hiding a slight smile. All of the people of Luin, left to head back to their ruined town. The group started to head west to the nearby House of Salvation. Lyn woke up and started walking on her own, despite the wishes of Raine and Sheena. Kratos said nothing. Finally, the group was leaving the forest when Lloyd stopped.

"Guys, I have to say something." Lloyd said. "Those people… humans… are being made to make expheres."

"What?" Lyn asked.

"When I walked in, my mother's exphere started reacting, and I started to hear things. They put all the ingredients in liquid form in the tubes, and harvest them in people. After that, they put them to work until they die. Then the crystal is harvested. They are made with human lives. And this is…" He said, falling to his knees, starting to cry again. Collette walked over to him and hugged him.

"No way…" Genis said in shock. "Then this is Marble!!" Genis started to cry.

"Exspheres are magnifiers of the holders will, but they are dangerous and unstable." Lyn started, "You have to put in the right amount of each item, depending on the holders personality. On top of that, there is a high chance that it can cause the user's mana to go wild and turn them into monsters. If a person dies with an exphere, there is a possibility that they will be purified, like your's Lloyd, but that's rare. If the person manages to survive with an exphere, it will eventually purify itself. Then they can then use it to its full extent. Even so, the exphere will be purified at an unknown time, but will leave the perfect exphere."

"You knew this!" Raine yelled.

"I happened to stumble over a pile of research when I went in." Lyn lied. "I honestly didn't want to say anything about it. But now that you know, I thought you would like to know why. They are magnifiers of the soul controlled by keycrests. They were made with other's lives. The closer the two lives are, the stronger the wielder will become."

"This is too confusing." Genis said. "And too depressing…"

"Yeah…" Lloyd sighed. He grabbed the exphere on his hand and attempted to throw it, but Kratos took it.

"Kratos! Why?!" Lloyd yelled.

"It is because of this thing that you are still alive, and this is your mother's life. Do you really want to throw it all away. And if you do, how will you go on?" Kratos replied, placing the exphere back in Lloyds hand. Lloyd looked at it for a little while, and then put it back. It was silent for a few moments. Then the group lifted their heavy hearts and started to head towards their destination. It was silent, until finally, Sheena broke the silence.

"Hay, look guys!" Sheena said, pointing to the mountains. The sun was starting to rise.

"Oh wow! It's, it's beautiful!" Collette said happily. The whole group sat there and watched the sun rise with its beautiful radiating colors. The sunrise seemed to make all of their sadness melt away.

**Lea: Ok, thank you guys. Did anyone notice that I didn't ask for reviews last time? Sorry bout that! I was rushing it out cause I was leaving for Christmas with my sister. Anyway, please Review, comment, give suggestions, we love to hear from you! Seriously!**

**Kratos: Yes, we love to satisfy our readers. **

**Lea: Yep! We're going back to the game again, except I'm not doing Mr. Unicorn. That's why I gave Sheena the summon spirit before hand. **

**Kratos: Don't tell them everything. **

**Lea: Oh fine. I do hope to get to the Tower of Salvation either Next episode or the episode after. **

**Kratos: I said don't tell them!! –Kratos puts his hand over the author's mouth. The author licks his hand. **

**Lea: Eew! You're hand tastes nasty! Bleh! **

**Kratos: Now I've got slobber over my favorite gloves. Anyway, please review before Lea ruins the story! **


	15. What are you hiding from me?

**Lyn: Ok, I'd like to thank Vampwriter, Silver and White Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Twlight Angels, Riku Uchiha, and Elonie Kyle for reviewing! We love reviews.**

**Lea: Ok, I'm really sorry about not posting for so long. My computer broke down. tear so I had to write the story at school and upload it onto fanfiction on my parents's computer. **

**Kratos: Yeah, but during that time, you wrote three chapters. **

**Lea: Well, that's the good news. By the way, I don't own Tales of Symphona, just Lyn. **

**Lloyd: Since when dose the author disclaim their own work anymore?**

**Lea: True, true. Usually I make you guys do it. Well, anyway, to the plot!!! **

Lyn was in a pitch black place, lonely, isolated, except the voices all around her…

"He will betray you. He has lost everything. He has forgotten. He has lost his soul. He has lost himself."

"Who are you?" She asked it.

"Forget. It is best if you don't remember." They said.

"I'm confused. Who are you?" She demanded.

"Me? I am you. I am mana!" It said, circling all around her, and blinding her.

"Wah!" She yelled, jolting. She found herself on the old couch in the orphanage. Everyone else was sleeping soundly, except Kratos who was staring out the window. Cold sweat ran down her face as she put her hand to her forehead. She remembered now. They had reached the orphanage by noon, and were completely exhausted. Everyone was tired, sweaty, and wanted a bath. Of course, everyone took one, but quickly before Ellen got back from her normal routine. After that, they locked the doors and went to sleep at about three.

It was about midnight now. The stars were exceptionally brilliant that night with a small crescent moon. She wanted to be besides him, but at the same time, she was afraid. Afraid of what he was thinking of her, and about all that has happened. She was also afraid that he was caught up in old memories of Anna, and did not want to be with her. She took a deep breath and walked over to the window and looked through the glass, then glanced at him. He did not move when he saw her, but continued to watch the stars.

She looked at him. His auburn hair was glowing purple under the moonlight, and his eyes were shining like the stars. He looked pale and his skin looked so soft and smooth. _He is… so beautiful…_ She thought, but still said nothing. They were standing side by side, but still never said anything to the other. She wanted to brake the silence, but had nothing to say. She said, "Kra…"

"We are going to the Tower of Salvation soon." He said, to her surprise.

"Huh?" She stuttered.

"After this next seal, we head for Hima, then the Tower of Salvation. It should take less then 2 days. What are you planning?" He asked.

"I… I don't know…" She admitted. "The stars are beautiful though…"

"Yes." He said.

"Is something wrong?" Lyn asked.

"No." He sighed.

"We may never see each other again after this. Collette will become an angel, and you will have to return. I will probably search this world for my lost knowledge. In fact… We're enemies aren't we?" Lyn sighed.

"Unfortunately. Eventually, Mithos will realize who you really are and demand you're death. At present, only you can stand up to him. Even so, you are no real threat until you find the Book of Mana." Kratos sighed, but suddenly realized what he said.

"The book of WHAT?!" Lyn demanded. "You know where I hid my powers and you didn't tell me!" She snapped.

"You never asked me." Kratos pointed out. Lyn opened her mouth to protest, but said nothing.

"Ok, you win. They are in a book. Do you know where it is?" She asked.

"Yes..." He got up and walked outside. Lyn followed after.

"Hay! Come on! Don't tease me." Lyn call after him. He continued walking into the woods. Lyn continued following until they reached a meadow, where Kratos had stopped.

"You entrusted it to one of the four Seraphim of Cruxis." He said, facing away from her. The two stopped talking for a moment. The flowers were in fresh bloom and lightened by the stars in the sky. The air smelled of deep misty perfumes and fireflies were floating about.

"Really?" I ask, "Why the hell did I do that? I put the book in the 'to be enemy's' hands. I didn't I see it coming?"

"I don't know. Because the two of you were in love, I think." He sighed. "I think you put those memories in the book that the two of you could be together always."

"Really? I wonder what kind of guy he was. I can't remember anyone, hardly. I remember Martel and Mithos only once, and I remember you a little of when you were ten, not so much later on. Otherwise, no… I do remember a flash or two of Yuan with short hair, and I remember a lot of my father and the court of the wind. I also remember the soothsayer and all the suitors my dad put me through. Oh damn…"

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Yes! Why did I pull such a stupid move?" She said, giggling a little from the irony. "I would have never expected that of myself. I put the stinking key to salvation into enemy hands because of love! Man was I a fool…"

"Do you really think so?" He asked, walking closer to Lyn.

"Well. I…" She stuttered, looking at his face and starting to flush red. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath.

"Are you afraid of love?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Well I might, I." She continued, stuttered, and turning redder and more flustered.

"Just curious." He nodded, turned around, and started heading back. Lyn wasn't expecting him to pull such a stunt. Fury ran through her, but she couldn't figure out why. She picked up a rock and threw it towards him. He dodged it and turned back around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How dare you play with me like that!?" She yelled, still flushing red.

"Play with you? No. I know you are one, but stop acting like such a spoiled princess. I liked Lyn better. And besides, if you think love is for fools, why did you stop me?" He asked, turning back around and heading back. Lyn just fell to her knees, wanting to scream. The first thing that popped into her mind was leaving the group, but that was what he wanted from the start. The second was embarrassing him, but she decided it wasn't like her. She sighed and tried to drop the problem, but that didn't work either.

"Man, I am acting like a little spoiled princess. Damn… why did he have to be so right. Oh well… What did I have as Lyn that I no longer have? Bluntness, affection, frustration at thinking I knew things better then I did? Maybe it was that I had to depend on him? No. I hated that. I did remember feeling so useless that I couldn't do a thing for him. Ok, but on the other hand, I've gained some knowledge, so I'm not blunt. I still get frustrated that I know I'm missing something, and affection?

Now that I think about it, ever since I gained my memories, it's been harder to talk with them. It's like… I don't know. I don't feel like their below me. I feel like an outcast, like I don't belong. I'm trying to stop this plot, so why don't I just tell them everything? Why am I waiting? Because of Kratos… But why should I care about him? He obviously is a 'heartless angel' and cares nothing for me." Lyn sighed as flashes of their encounter at Luin sprung into her head. "Why dammit!" She yelled and felt like she was about to cry. But instead, she slapped herself.

"Enough of that!" She told herself. She sat there, deep in thought. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that Kratos was resting against a tree, listening to everything she told herself. Kratos sighed and pulled out his wings. He silently flew behind her, and hugged her from behind. Lyn felt the warm embrace and couldn't hold back her tears.

"I'm… really pathetic." She told him.

"Not at all." He assured her. She turned to face him, and he whipped her tears.

"We should go back." Mira sighed.

"Yes. Pity though. The stars are so beautiful out here." Kratos said, letting her go and standing up.

"Yeah… Well, we don't have to go back now. I can't sleep anyway. I haven't been able to for a while. It's so strange. I'm not tired at all either." Lyn sighed. Kratos said nothing. "Heh. This place brings back memories. Ellen and I pretended that we were unicorns and would prance around. Then one day, a unicorn appeared. We played with it and kept it a secrete, but the mistress at the time found out. She was going to sell it to boost funds. Ellen sided with the mistress because that was her mother, but I refused and told the unicorn. Then the unicorn gave me his horn… and died. I had no idea about loosing their horns meant loosing their lives until afterwards." Lyn sighed and stood up.

"Do you still have it?" Kratos asked.

"No. I gave it to Raine a while back. I figured she would take good care of it. After all, this regeneration… It's not going to end like everyone thinks. You know that. But you know, I really shouldn't bring it up. After it's over, I'm going to travel around with you, Mr. Mercenary."

"That would be difficult considering I have to return to Cruxis. I'm not just a Mercenary." He stated.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Lyn giggled. He sighed and pulled out his wings. Lyn walked over to him and admired the beautiful sapphire wings. He watched as Lyn's eye lit up. It reminded him of Anna when she found out about it, even though he intended to hide it. He smirked and walked backwards. Lyn started to loose her balance, but caught herself.

"You." She stuttered.

"Yes?" He grinned. She attempted to catch him, but he kept dodging her. Finally, she jumped out at him and tackled him to the ground, but neither were hurt at all. "You caught me." He smiled, which was rare and brightened up her face even more. "What are you going to do with you're captive angel?" He asked.

"I'm going to hug you and play with you're wings some more." She replied smiling.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yes." She giggled. Reaching for a feather, but she Kratos grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back, on top of her.

"Ha ha! It seems as if the angel has caught himself a goddess." He jested. He started to say something else, but his swallow cloak started to choke him. He gracefully took it off and threw it to the side.

"So, now that you caught me, what are you going to do with me?" She asked a little worried.

"I don't know. You have no wings to play with." He jested. "What would you have me do?"

"I don't know. Let me go?" She asked starting to get more worried as cold sweat ran down her face.

"Nah. Why would I do that?" He asked. "Hay, why so tense? You were just on me?" He jested.

"Wow. That sounds so wrong!" She flatly said, making herself turn redder.

"Why? What were you thinking of? I was just stating facts." He smiled, resting his elbow on the ground and starting to play with her hair. Lyn was starting to feel sick. He was so close, and it was getting so hot. She felt butterflies in her stomach and the misty aura was making her feel worse. Finally, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Her fear started to melt away, and she felt safe in his arms.

He then rolled onto his back and held her close. She felt so small, soft, and delicate to him. He started to stroke her hair and her strong grip around him started to loosen and he whispered to her, "Hay, Look." Not knowing what it was, she slowly turned her head to the sky, but hid in his chest.

"Ahh! What's going on?"

"It's alright. I'm here." He assured her. She turned her head again to watch the sky. "It's a meteor shower." He told her. "Their rare and don't last long, but it look's like it's a good show."

"Wow… I've never seen one before." Lyn said in awe.

"I imagine so." He smiled, kissing her cheek again. It lasted a few moments longer. Lyn almost fell asleep in his arms, but something kept her up. She cursed a little in her head, but Kratos already guessed. He picked her up and carried her back through the forest into the room. He laid her on the empty couch and whispered in her ear. "Pretend you're asleep. I have an unwanted visitor." He slightly smiled and ruffled her hair a little. He stood strait up and resumed his heartless stance, facing away from the door.

"What is it Pronyma?" He snapped. Pronyma appeared at the doorway.

"Don't be so heartless." She replied, walking up to him "But then again, you're sexier that way."

"What do you want?" He said, drawling his sword and putting it to her neck.

"Hey, hey, I'm the messenger this time." She smirked. Kratos angrily sighed and sheathed his sword.

"The sleeping drug should hold for another half an hour at least. State you're business and leave, wench." Kratos snapped.

"Hay, don't be such a bad boy. I'm the new Desian Grand Cardinal." She winked.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"I let Mithos bang me up, and I got the job. But you can't talk either. I know you've been feeling the heat." She nodded towards Lyn, who was still pretending to sleeping.

"Oh really? I never expected Mithos to switch to women all of the sudden." Kratos said flatly and unconvinced.

"It took convincing. But anyway, get her out of here. Mithos is furious with you're actions." She smiled.

"Everything's proceeding faster then normal. Why's he mad this time?" Kratos asked.

"Why's he mad? Mira is still with you, you let her into a seal, you killed Kvar, and have been neglecting you're duty to report in you're progress. He want's an explanation and her gone!" She yelled, pointing to Lyn.

"They have been getting more suspicious of my actions as of late. They've been realizing my unusual nature that comes with my status. Besides, I had no say in the fact that Lyn came. I told her not to come, but the others insisted. If I still refused, then more suspicions would arise. I said it was fine as long as she never entered the seals, but Balacruf Mausoleum is her home. I had no choice about that either."

"And Kvar." She asked.

"He was attacking Lloyd. Do you think I would stand there and let him? And besides, Mithos knows that I've wanted to kill that son of a bitch. If theirs nothing else, leave." He said, still angrily.

"Everyone's worried about you. Ever since that episode with Anna, you've been fine, but now you're human nature seems to be coming back."

"So what?"

"The exphere…"

"It's working properly. Now leave!" He yelled.

"See, you're high strung and being defensive." She smiled, flying up close to him. Kratos drifted back and grabbed his sword hilt. She laughed and said "See what I mean? But still so handsome. If you want a little excitement, just call me."

"I'll pass." He replied, letting go of the hilt and folding his arms. Pronyma looked at him disappointed and left. Lyn finally popped up and looked at him sadly. Kratos glanced back at her, sighing and softening his expression. He walked over to her, but the sleeping drug started to wear off for one female ninja. Sheena blinked her eyes open to see Kratos walking over to Lyn who was sitting up, watching him.

He lifted Lyn's chin towards his face when Sheena accidentally slipped out of shock of what she was seeing, but caught herself. Kratos quickly caught hold of himself. "You really should get some sleep, Lyn. You're eyes are going to start turning red otherwise." Kratos said. Sheena thought he hadn't caught her until he continued, "You to Sheena."

"What's you're deal!" Sheena yelled. "Why are the two of you up at 3 o' clock in the morning. You weren't about to?..."

"Of course not. We were just going to bed after watching a meteor shower." Kratos simply answered. Lyn just turned red. Sheena just looked at them embarrassed. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well, I'll be getting back to bed." Sheena stuttered, rolling over and falling asleep. Kratos went over to his window and said nothing. Lyn laid down and thought things through the rest of the night.

The next morning everyone woke up at about 6. Collette was making breakfast and the group was deciding their next move.

"We should head to Hima." Raine said flatly. "We're running low on supplies and its equipment is better then Asgard's, even though it's farther."

"But what about the people of Luin?" Sheena protested. "They lost everything and won't survive long. Someone needs to help them with building homes and escorting people to get food from Asgard."

"Why do you care about the people of Luin so much?" Genis asked surprised.

"They protected me and gave me food. I feel like I should repay them. Besides, do you want them to suffer?" She asked.

"Well, no, but we have problems with time." Kratos stated. Lyn just sat quietly and watched.

"Well, why don't we do it all at the same time?" Lloyd suggested.

"And how? You haven't thought of anything have you?" Genis said snobbishly.

"Actually, yes I have. We can split up. Two of us could get supplies, two of us could escort people to Asgard, and three of us could help with construction."

"That sounds good enough." Raine said. "We could all meet up at the next seal two days from now. Now, who is going with who?" She asked.

"I personally want to escort people to Asgard." Sheena said.

"I want to go to!" Collette said.

"No, Sheena might try to kill you again. Let's send Kratos instead. I can help with construction." Lloyd smiled.

"Kra… Kratos." Sheena said unenthusiastically, remembering what happened that night.

"True enough." Kratos said, "But wouldn't you also need me with construction?" He asked.

"And what about going to Hima?" Raine asked.

"Ok, ok, ok. Look. Raine, pick someone to go with you to Hima." Lloyd sighed.

"Ok. Genis." Raine said. "He probably won't be of help escorting or with reconstruction, and they won't listen to him anyway."

"Hey!" Genis snapped.

"Would you rather do something else?" Lloyd asked. Genis glanced at Kratos and Sheena, the two people he did not want to get suck with and sighed.

"Ok, fine. I'll go with Raine." He said.

"Ok, we have one group settled. Now let's see. Collette and Sheena both want to escort people to Asgard and get food. That would leave Lyn, Kratos, and I with construction." Lloyd said.

"It seems reasonable enough, but I still don't trust Sheena."

"I'll go with them." Lyn said.

"No, I'll go." Lloyd interrupted. "I want to be with Collette, and I'm sure Lyn wouldn't mind being with Kratos. After all, she'll be more help them me."

"Indeed…" Kratos muttered under his breath. Lloyd heard, but ignored the comment.

"It wouldn't hurt to get to know Sheena better either. Well, anyway, would the two of you be fine alone?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Anyway, lets not waste time. We'll meet up at the seal in two days." Kratos said. The group packed and Genis and Raine started heading off.

"Until then, good luck." Raine said, dragging Genis away with a list of supplies in her hand. Sheena, Lloyd, Collette, Kratos, and Lyn headed for Luin. At Luin's ruins, several people were trying to construct their homes and there was already a group assembled to head towards Asgard. Sheena, Lloyd, and Collette then headed off, leaving Kratos and Lyn.

**Lea: You know, I just thought of something.**

**Mithos: **_**-gasp-**_** You thought! –Mithos suddenly falls into the chamber of 1001 sufferings-**

**Lea: Anyway, since I'm uploading three chapters, won't I get only 1/3 of the reviews I usually get? **

**Yuan: Who knows. Please people, review or else who knows what she will do to us!**

**Kratos: Yeah. I don't think Yuan wants to get locked in her closet again. **

**Lea: No, I won't do that. I'll lock you in there instead! **_**–Kratos runs away-**_

**Yuan: Please save us by leaving a Review!**


	16. Kratos meets Ellen, Lloyd meets books

**Lyn: Ok, I'd like to thank Vampwriter, Silver and White Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Twlight Angels, Riku Uchiha, and Elonie Kyle for reviewing! We love reviews. **

**Lea: You know, I was looking up the new Tales of Symphonia, and it makes me angry.**

**Lloyd: Why? What's so bad?**

**Lea: You're a bad guy. On top of that, Kratos doesn't come back cause he's the narrator, and the only good thing is that it is being released in America.**

**Lloyd: You mean you're going to play it?**

**Lea: Damn right! There's still a chance the Japanese will get it right in the end! Now you, **_**-points to a random person-**_** do the disclaimer before I throw a rabid shark at you!**

**Random Person: Ack! Ok, Lea doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, just Lyn. **

**Lea: Ok, now lets get the show going before I get more angry!**

Lyn automatically took charge and started organizing things. Kratos was helping with lifting wood or clearing out broken down houses. With his angel powers, they were done by 6 in the afternoon. Everyone was surprised by his strength, even Lyn. It didn't take it long for Lyn to get things organized either, but making a city plan was different story. She had to put buildings construction time in sequence, place them in certain places, and even blueprints for several important buildings. Unfortunately, she had few helpers, but she finished with the master plan soon after Kratos finished.

"How is the plan going?" Kratos asked her.

"Frustrating, but it's pretty much finished. And you?" She asked back.

"We have 9 small houses up and all destroyed buildings cleared out. Temporary tents are also set up for shelter. There is even a whole district that hasn't been destroyed, surprisingly. It's going better then I expected."

"That's good. What now?" She asked.

"Woodwork and more construction." He replied. "It's getting late and our job is done for now. Shall we head back?" He asked. Before Lyn could answer, a man came by with two bowls of chowder for the two of us. We thanked them, but turned the offer down. We looked at each other and sighed. Kratos walked off to grab his swallow top, and Lyn gave the papers to the mayor and briefly explained them. Unfortunately, someone slipped by Lyn who she didn't expect. Kratos was walking back, but stopped when a google eyed woman stopped in front of him.

Kratos saw the brown curled woman who was about Lyns age and wearing fancy bright green and blue clothes with a ruffled parasol and bright red lipstick. He just ignored her and walked on towards Lyn. In desperation, the woman grabbed on to his arm. He looked at her with his evil glare like she was crazy.

"Who are you?" She blushed, letting go. Kratos looked at her. He noticed that she was wearing way to much make up that looked horrible. She had bright green eyes and her hair was burnt in three places. Nothing she wore matched either. He almost would laugh if that look she gave him wouldn't remind him so much of Pronyma.

"I'm a mercenary. I currently have a job to do. Excuse me." He said, irritated. He then slipped on his cloak. Unfortunately, she didn't give up.

"So are you a prince in disguise or an angel sent to save me?" She called to him. He didn't look at her, but replied flatly.

"No." He kept walking. She stopped and yelled at him.

"Want to go out for dinner? Please stop! I think I'm in love with you!!" She yelled. Kratos took a deep breath and thought. _Oh dear God in heaven, please no!_ Kratos walked up to Lyn and the girl was still stalking him.

"Hay Kratos. Ready to go?" Lyn asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Some weird girl was following me around. She hasn't stopped stalking me for a while." Kratos sighed irritated.

"Wait. This girl."

"Brown burnt hair, lots of makeup, fancy dress that doesn't match her complexion."

"Ellen." Lyn said and slightly jumped. Lyn then spotted her, trying to hide behind a building. "Yeah. That's her." Lyn sighed. "Dang. That means we can't head back to the orphanage until she's off our tail." Kratos just looked at Lyn with that same vacant expression. "Kratos. I hope you don't mind. I have an idea, but…" Lyn held up the finger with the ring and moved the ring to the 'important' finger. "It will only be temporary, but I think it will work."

"Ok. I catch you're drift." He slightly smirked. That expression made Lyn start to worry. Kratos offered his hand and Lyn took it. She turned a little red. Kratos led the two of them towards the exit of the city. Most who happened to see the ring or even just the two of us gave an approving now, which made Lyn blush more. They were almost out of the city when all of the sudden, Ellen jumped in front of Kratos.

"I knew you would return to me!" Ellen yelled, jumping on him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"What the!" Kratos said from slight shock that a girl would even do that. _Wow. She must be really desperate._ Lyn thought with sweat running down her face.

"Who are you?" Lyn said like she didn't know what was going on.

"None of you're business!" She snapped.

"Ellen?" Lyn asked. Ellen got off of him, finally, and walked over to Lyn. She squinted at her face and gave her a dirty look.

"Lyn! What have you been doing? You owe me money!" She yelled.

"I don't owe you anything, thank you very much, so you can stop lying to yourself" Lyn said irritated.

"Oh yeah? You may think you look all that great with you're new clothes and braided hair, but I'm still going to live the good life while you suffer! Boys are going to be crawling to me and no one will even look at you!" She laughed. Lyn just looked at her with a confused glance. "Hey! Don't give me that look! I'm in love. I hope he likes me!" She said, clasping her arms together and making a goggled eyed expression.

"You mean… you like Kratos?" Lyn asked.

"Is that his name? It matches his masculine body and beautiful face perfectly. He's too good to be true."

"He's my companion. He's been teaching me how to be a mercenary for about a month and a half now. Right now we're in the middle of a job." Lyn smiled.

"WHAT!!!" She yelled.

"Yeah. We're like the perfect pair. He even gave me this." Lyn said, showing her the exosphere necklace. "Well, I hope you find you're perfect man. We're heading off!"

"No way! Well, he must only think of you as a companion. There is no way a tom boy girl like you could even catch his heart. You aren't even wearing a dress!" Ellen said in shock.

"Raine doesn't wear dresses, and Collette wears them only half of the time. They get in the way when fighting monsters."

"You? Fight? Ha! You can't protect me, let alone kill a rabbit! And besides, I bet I could catch his eye and make him merry me." She smirked.

"Well, I'm heading off. Good luck." Lyn sighed, walking off and walking towards Kratos. Ellen, furious, picked up a rock and threw it at her. Lyn dodged it, but slipped on another rock. Quickly and gracefully, Kratos swept Lyn off of her feet and asked.

"You should be more careful. It would be bad if you twisted you're ankle." Kratos said. Lyn sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lyn smiled, looking at him. Kratos kissed her forehead and headed out, carrying her. Ellen was devastated.

"Wow. That was mean, but kind of fun." Lyn admitted.

"Really?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah." Lyn smiled.

"Well, either way we should head out to the next seal."

"Oh, really? I probably shouldn't go." Lyn sighed.

"I think everyone would want you to." Kratos replied.

"Do you?" She asked plainly.

"I want you to come as a group member, but I don't want to defile Mithos's orders." Kratos said.

"Well, knowing Collette is being reconstructed and morphing into a living empty vessel, you should be gone 3 days, right?"

"The seal is actually about an hour away from here, the Mana Tower. We'd go and return her for the night. After that, we'd head for Hima, which is a day away if you take the main road if you travel for the whole 12 hours."

"I see. I will head to Hima and wait for the group there."

"What are you planning?" Kratos asked, dropping her. Lyn looked at him slightly irritated, rubbing her butt where she landed, then standing up and dusting off the back of her tunic. She sighed and put her ring back on her pointer finger.

"Ok, ok, I don't want to repeat the accident between us at the inn in Luin. I'm going to check some things out. Besides, you don't have to worry. Even if I flew like you could, I couldn't get very far. And I can't fly. I'll even leave you with a letter if anyone thinks you just got rid of me." Lyn explained. Kratos looked at her like he didn't buy a word. Lyn folded her arms and looked back at him. She finally sighed, and started heading back.

Kratos followed suit, thinking I know you to well Mira. What are you trying to pull? I know you are heading into the Tower of Salvation. What are you hiding up you're sleeve.

"Kratos. Will we be enemies in there?" Lyn asked.

"I'm afraid so." Kratos said.

"And they don't know. We will fight. Well, lets just make a fighting truce. No hacking of limbs, no holding back, no killing each other. Deal?" Lyn asked, holding her handing out.

"Will you not waver? You know what will happen."

"I know... It's for everyone's sake. Look, I already know who will win and all. Just don't kill me when I'm knocked out." Lyn sighed. Kratos extended his hand and grasped hers.

"Well then, if you're mind is made up then, I will not stand down. Let it be a fair battle, and let's hope for the best, along with the coming journey."

"Yeah. But Kratos, I have one more thing." Lyn smirked.

"What's that?" He asked. Lyn walked up close to him and grabbed his cheeks.

"Smile! You look cuter that way. It's no fun when you're so serious all the time." Lyn smiled. Kratos sighed and looked back at her. He put his hand over his face, and then removed it to reveal the same big goofy smile Lloyd always had on. Lyn almost burst out laughing from the shock of it. For one, he looked identical to Lloyd, and another, she never though she'd see the day where she would see him smile, but for the most part, he looked goofy smiling! It wasn't at all like the emotionless glare he always gave.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and she started giggling. Kratos dropped his smile and returned to his emotionless self and walked passed her. Lyn just followed. The two went into the forest meadow. Lyn fell asleep in a bed of flowers while Kratos leaned against a tree and watched the stars.

The next morning, the two returned to the orphanage and snuck out all of their things. The two went to Luin and Kratos left. Lyn watched him leave. Saddness entered her soul, but she knew what she must do. She went to the already built part of Luin and walked into one of the back allies, facing a nobleman with blue hair.

----------------------------

"Wow. That was short!" Lloyd smiled, walking back into the city.

"Yeah. It was kinda fun! Hay, I wonder if Lyn's still here." Sheena smiled with her hands behind her head.

"Yeah. It seems like the two did a great job!" Collette smiled. Suddnely, Noishe started to bark.

"Huh? What is it Noishe?" Lloyd asked. Noishe started tugging at Lloyd's shirt and whine. Then Noishe ran off. Lloyd followed after him. Collette and Sheena, not knowing what to do, waited for him. Noishe finally stopped. Lloyd started to scold him, until he heard a man's voice from in the nearby ally.

"Mira. Are you sure you want to do this. After all." Yuan started.

"I know. Look. I already sent Kratos with the message that I'll meet them at Hima. Chances are that he's going to pull something to avoid conflict, especially with Lloyd and me." Lyn sighed.

"Lloyd?" Yuan asked. "Oh yeah. Him. That's right. If the renegade plan fails, we have no choice but to…"

"Remember, I'm no renegade. I'm the mana goddess, and I care dearly for everyone in this group. I can't afford to let Yggdrassial win, but I do not support you're idea of using Lloyd to accomplish that goal. That's playing dirty." Lyn said flatly

"I understand. But we should hurry. We don't have much time as it is." Yuan reminded her.

"Yes, lets go." Lyn agreed. Yuan teleported the two to the renegade base. Lloyd didn't understand what was going on, but he was shocked by the fact that they were talking about him.

"What makes me important? If the plan backfires? Lyn's the mana goddess, not Martel? What's going on? I don't understand." He sighed and headed back on Noishe. He was slightly depressed, until Noishe burst out in full speed. Lloyd quickly forgot his sadness and held on, laughing as the wind pushed back his hair. He caught up to Collette and Sheena who were waiting for him. Collette jumped up when she caught sight of him.

"Lloyd!" She yelled. Lloyd laughed and waved. Noishe then slowed down and walked up to her.

"What was wrong?" Sheena asked a little curious.

"Nothing much. I met up with Mira. She said she wasn't going to this next seal but she'll meet us at Hima." Lloyd said.

"Really. That's to bad." Collette sighed.

"Yeah. Why isn't she coming?" Sheena asked.

"She just said she had things she needed to take care of. Then she left." Lloyd sighed.

"Well maybe she needed to stay behind and watch those orphans." Collette suggested.

"Yeah with that dirty slut around, that orphanage needs all the help they can get." Sheena sighed. Lloyd and Collette looked at Sheena surprised. "Wait, you've never met Ellen, have you? That's probably a good thing."

"We've heard about her, but we've never met her." Lloyd replied.

"What's she like?" Collette asked.

"She's worse then Zelos." She sighed.

"Who's Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

"Wait, you don't know him either. Sorry! Well, basically, she's boy obsessive and hates all girls. When I first saw her, I was helping out one of the kids. A priest came over to talk to me, and she grabbed the poor kid and called me a slut. She wore pink with green and orange and had bright red lipstick on. Then a man happened to be walking by, so she dropped the kid and was stalking him for a half an hour. I mean, she's insane. I don't like talking bad about people, but that's the plain simple truth."

"Wow. I can't even picture someone like that." Lloyd flatly said. "It seems too weird."

"Trust me, when you see her, you know it's her." Sheena sighed.

"Yeah, well, we better be heading off for the next seal. I think Kratos left already." Lloyd smiled.

"Yeah. I honestly don't want to get him angry." Sheena sighed.

"Why not?" Collette answered.

"Well, remember Ossa Trail, when he sent me flying. Well, it wasn't exactly a good experience. That's not exactly normal, either."

"You've gotta point." Lloyd sighed. "He scares me to. I wonder how he gets the energy. He doesn't eat and he hardly sleeps."

"That can't be true!" Collette protested.

"You don't eat or sleep either. Don't think I haven't noticed it." Lloyd told her.

"What about at the orphanage?" Collette asked.

"Well, our food was drugged." Sheena sighed.

"Drugged?" Lloyd snapped.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but after I ate it, I started feeling odd. I managed to take the antidote, but the drugs were so strong that it hardly worked. And what's even odder is the fact that neither Kratos nor Lyn were affected. I woke up and saw the two of them wide awake." Sheena admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Lloyd asked.

"I thought that you wouldn't believe me. I had my doubts about the two, but I never thought you would."

"I see." Lloyd replied. The threesome then headed off to the next seal, talking about the journey and filling Sheena in on everything that happened.

Lloyd, Sheena, and Collette were the last to arrive. Raine was talking to Kratos about Mira, while Genis sat there, listening to the two babble.

"What do you mean she's not coming! Nothing happened last time!" Raine snapped.

"Look. It was her choice. I didn't force her to go to Hima and wait for us." Kratos replied calmly.

"Hello Professer, Hello Kratos san!" Lloyd called to them.

"Lloyd, Lyn…" Raine started.

"I know. She isn't coming. She said she had something she needed to do." Lloyd said.

"You didn't stop her?" Raine asked.

"No. Why are you getting so worked up?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask her about the unicorn horn. On top of that, she knows several ancient languages. I was hoping she could help me study the ruins!" Raine said bright eyed. Everyone else sighed.

"Raine in Ruin Mania Mode again…" Genis sighed. Raine slapped him.

"Well, it's gotten pretty dark. Lets set up camp and head in tomorrow." Lloyd said.

"I concur." Kratos said. Hours later, it was completely dark, except for the fire. Kratos was gathering wood and was just returning. Genis was cooking and Lloyd was thinking hard. The three girls were talking about the journey. Finally, the food was ready and Lloyd took action.

"Hay Kratos, you've been working pretty hard. Why don't you rest and eat. I'll be the night watch." Lloyd smiled.

"Lloyd, don't worry about it, it's my job." Kratos sighed, knowing where this was going and trying to think of a way out of it.

"We know, but you're going to burn yourself out again. We don't want you collapsing in the middle of a fight. On top of that, I want you to feel appreciated for what you're doing." Lloyd smiled.

"I'm fine." Kratos said, staring calmly at him.

"You sure?" Lloyd asked.

"Positive." Kratos replied, starting to head off.

"Wait. You don't have to go now. You just got wood! At least rest a little bit and eat."

"If you insist." He sighed, and sat against a rock. Lloyd got the two a bowl of the stew Genis made and handed one to Kratos. Kratos just put his hand over his nose and set it aside, looking a little sick.

"What's wrong Kratos? Genis made it, not the professor." Lloyd said, taking a bite. Then Lloyd spit it right out. "Bleh! Genis, what did you put in here?" Lloyd said, embarrised and sick.

"Tomatoes." Kratos told him. "I can't take one bite without getting sick." He sighed.

"No wonder. I can't eat them either. They're disgusting." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. I didn't know you hated them. I'll make you two something else."

"Sorry, but no thank you. I've lost my appetite." Kratos sighed, getting up.

"Wait! Don't go yet! I mean, we don't usually get to all sit together and talk!" Lloyd smiled.

"Yeah! It's really nice!" Collette smiled. Kratos sighed and sat back down. The rest of the evening was uneventful. Everyone fell asleep an hour later, except Kratos. The next morning, the group went inside the seal. After going through the trials and Collette collapsing again, the group set up a bed for Collette to sleep on just outside. Oddly enough, Collette didn't say a word. She just nodded and fell asleep. Lloyd kept an eye on her while the rest of the group was researching the books. When the sun was starting to set, Kratos walked outside to see Lloyd with five books in his arms. He set them down besides Lloyd and Lloyd looked at him confused.

"What's this?" Lloyd asked.

"The small one is religious doctrine, the two in the middle are books on advanced swordsmanship, and this thick red one is a book filled with old folklore. The last one is Raine's though. It's a book on healing techniques." Kratos told him.

"Cool!" Lloyd smiled, picking up the book on old folklore. He opened it to the first page, where he saw the title. Under it, he saw words written in the angelic language that were hard to read. Lloyd could barely make out the last name, "Aurion." Lloyd was a little taken back, but said nothing. He picked up the next book, and the next. All of them had the name "Aurion." In it, but the first words were in the angelic language, and he still couldn't make out the first name. Finally he picked up the last book, besides the healing book, and barely made out the first two letters, "Kr…"

"No way!" Lloyd said. He looked up to see Kratos gone. "He couldn't have… could he?" Lloyd sighed. He put the swordsmanship books back to the side and picked up the book on folklore and started reading. Surprisingly, he was halfway through with the thick book when everyone finally came back, except Kratos. Lloyd skipped dinner, and read the whole thing by about midnight. He sighed and put it to the side, but for some reason, he couldn't sleep. He decided to eat instead, but when he went through the leftover food, he didn't feel hungry at all.

"That's weird." Lloyd sighed. He went back to his spot and laid down. He sat there for an half an hour, but still couldn't sleep. He then couldn't take it and took the slim book on religious text. He went through that and one of the books on swordsmanship by dawn, and started reading the last one. They were all written beautifully and they fascinated him. Even the drawings were clear and well done. Everyone was up by about 9, and eating breakfast, and Kratos just came back to the camp.

"Hay Lloyd, Hungry?" Genis asked. "I'll make you a double portion because I know you didn't eat last night."

"Well, actually, I'm not hungry. Why don't you make Collette more. She didn't eat much."

"That's true." Genis sighed.

"Lloyd, did you stay up all night?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, actually. I couldn't put the books down. They were so good!" He smiled.

"Wait, Lloyd not eating or sleeping and is reading books all night. Somehow that doesn't sound right." Genis said. Raine slapped him.

"Well, did you like them?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah. I like them a lot!" Lloyd smiled.

"Good. I thought you might. But you really should eat something." Kratos said.

"I don't have an appetite." Lloyd replied. Kratos walked over and knelt down beside him and looked strait into his eyes. "Wha… What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"You stayed up all night, but you're eyes aren't red. That's weird." Kratos muttered.

"Yeah, but you're the same way." Lloyd smiled.

"Now that I think about it, you two are very similar. Same color eyes, hate tomatoes, and even look normal when you don't sleep. Are you two related or something?" Sheena asked.

"I don't think so." Lloyd said, "Up until now, I don't think I've ever seen him in my life." Kratos just stood up and said nothing.

The group then headed for Hima. Lloyd read all of the books Kratos and Raine had during the two days of traveling. He started eating less and less, and didn't sleep at all. Genis started picking on Lloyd for it, saying he was turning into Kratos. Every time, Raine would slap him for it and say how wonderful his interests in studies are. The whole time, Collette just smiled and said nothing at all. Whenever someone asked her a question, she just dozed off or nodded her head. On the last night on the way there, Lloyd ran out of books. So he stated to walk over to Kratos.

"Hay Kratos. I read them all. They had you're last name in there to." Lloyd smiled.

"Yes, but while you were reading, you missed something." Kratos said.

"Missed something?" Lloyd asked. Kratos nodded to Collette and started making hot chocolate. Lloyd waked over to Collette and smiled.

"Hi Collette! Sorry if you feel like I'm ignoring you. I won't do it anymore." Lloyd said apologetically. Collette just smiled and nodded.

"Is something wrong Collette?" Lloyd asked. Collette just smiled. "Collette?" Lloyd asked again. Collette just looked out to the sunset. Lloyd just sighed and looked back at camp to Kratos. Lloyd gave him a confused look, but Kratos motioned for him to come. Lloyd sighed and told Collette, "Hay, I'll be right back." He smiled, "So don't go anywhere." Collette smiled and nodded happily as always. Lloyd approached Kratos.

"Is she mad at me? She's not talking and she's…" Lloyd started.

"Well, you're the first to notice." Kratos sighed.

"What! You mean she can't talk? What's going on." Lloyd asked. "I know she was acting weird before, but why can't she speak?"

"This will answer you're question." Kratos said, handing him a nearly boiling cup of hot coco. Lloyd could feel the heat through his gloves! Lloyd looked at the mug, then back at Kratos. Then he walked over to Collette.

"Hay Collette, Kratos made you coffee. Here!" He smiled, handing her the cup. "It was sitting for a little bit, so he made it iced." Lloyd gave her the cup. She grabbed it by the sides and took a sip."

"Cold isn't it?" Lloyd asked. Collette nodded yes and put the cup to his hand to give it back, but it burned Lloyd's hand and he dropped it. Shocked, Collette took off the glove and his whole hand was red. "Collette, That wasn't cold. It wasn't even coffee. It was boiling hot chocolate." Collette looked at Lloyd shocked. "You can't feel or taste anything, can you. You can't speak either. I though something was wrong, but why didn't I realize it sooner! I'm so stupid!" He yelled, hitting himself. Collette just gave him a hug. "Collette, why? Why didn't you tell me?" Lloyd asked. "Is it that hard… for you to trust me?" Collette nodded no and hugged him again.

The two went back to camp, and Lloyd fell asleep on Collette's lap. Kratos then walked up and sat next to Collette.

"Collette, I know what you've been hiding. Not just what has been happening, but what will happen at the Tower of Salvation. Dose anyone else know besides us?" He asked. Collette nodded yes and pointed to Raine. "I see." Kratos said. Collette grabbed his hand and started writing.

"Can you do something for me?" Collette wrote.

"What would that be." Kratos asked her.

"I don't want Lloyd to see me die." She wrote.

"I see. Then I have a suggestion." Kratos said. Collette nodded yes. Kratos continued, "When we get to Hima, we could rent a dragon and head for the Tower of Salvation while everyone's still asleep." Collette looked at Lloyd again and nodded yes. Then she wrote on his hand again.

"Thank you. I feel awkward talking to you in private. Especially like this. I'm sorry." Collette then rolled up his hand and looked sadly at him.

"It's alright. I understand. Just remember, It's my job to be there for you. If you need anything, just give me a nudge." Kratos said, returning to his usual spot.

**Kratos: So are you that mad that I'm going to leave at the end?**

**Lea: Yes! You're my favorite character. Do you know how angry I was when I finished the game and saw that you left? I cussed for an hour and went into depression for like a week, hoping that they would make one where you come back. Now they're making another one, but you're not coming back. AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! Dammit! **

_**-We're sorry; this section has been taking out from high cussing content-**_

**Lloyd: Wow. I never knew someone could get so mad over a video game. **

**Kratos: Yeah, she scares me. **

**Yuan: Well, please help us calm down Lea by sending us reviews. **


	17. Truth or Dare?

**Lyn: Ok, I'd like to thank Vampwriter, Silver and White Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Twlight Angels, Riku Uchiha, and Elonie Kyle for reviewing! We love reviews. **

**Lea: Ok, this episode has been brought special thanks for Silver and White Angels suggestion emphasized. Thank you very much!  
Genis: You're thanking her for helping you make us suffer.**

**Lea: **_**-thinks for a second-**_** Yeah. Pretty much! **

**Genis: You're an insane, video game obsessed freak!**

**Lea: Thank you! And why you're here, please do the disclaimer.**

**Genis: **_**-sigh-**_** Lea dose not own Tales of Symphonia but she dose own Lyn. **

**Lea: Thank you! Now on with the plot! **

The group had just made it to Hima at about dusk. All of them were happy to see Lyn waiting for them by the inn, already with reservations for everyone. Lyn was surprised to see Collette not talking, when everyone figured out what happened. Lyn comforted her and made light of the situation. Lloyd was surprised about how small Hima was. Kratos disappeared while the group had dinner at the inn's café. Sheena took the opportunity of him being gone and stood up.

"Guys, I have something to say." She said.

"Finally!" Raine said, then realized everyone in the café was staring at them.

"Well, maybe here's not the best place." Lloyd said. The group agreed after looking at their surroundings. They went to Collette's room and gathered around. Kratos came in at the tail end.

"Kratos, where have you been?" Lloyd asked.

"I was running an errand. Don't worry about it." He sighed.

Lyn and Kratos were sitting on opposite sides of the room, giving each other odd glares back and forth. Sheena finally sighed.

"I'm not from Sylverant." Sheena said. Nearly everyone jumped in shock. "Wait, let me explain. I'm from Tethe'alla."

"The moon?" Genis asked flatly.

"No, I'm not from the moon." Sheena sighed. "Just let me explain. There is another world that is parallel to Sylverant called Tethe'alla. The two worlds can't see each other because they're on shifted dimensions, but they still affect each other."

"And how dose this relate to Collette?" Genis snapped. Raine slapped him.

"Because of mana. As you know, mana is the source of everything. Without it, plants won't grow and magic becomes unusable. It's more important then water." Sheena sighed.

"Ok. What's you're point?" Genis asked again.

"I'm getting there!" Sheena snapped. "Ok. To put it simply… The two worlds are parallel, so look at it like an hourglass with mana as the sand. The mana is always flowing from one world to the other, meaning one is always flourishing, the other decaying. There is only one way to flip that hourglass of mana, and that is by breaking the seals in the regeneration ritual. I was sent to kill the chosen and stop Tethe'alla from falling into decay."

"So you came here to prevent the mana flow to our world to save Tethe'alla?" Lloyd asked. "Meaning you were going to insure our suffering as well."

"Weather you knew it or not, we are both doing the same thing. Your insuring the destruction of Tethe'alla. I don't want to abandon my world, but this world is suffering. I don't know what to do." Sheena sighed.

"Well, we should save Sylverant from its current crisis. After that, we can search for a solution. I'm sure it would take years before Tethe'alla shows signs of decay." Kratos suggested.

"We can't leave the world how it is. Now knowing, we can't just start telling everyone either. We should stay as a group and find out how to save the two worlds instead of this." Lyn said. Everyone agreed. "Ok, now with that setteled," Lyn started, "I suggest that if we are going to fix the worlds, we ought to get to know each other better. And besides, I think we should relieve some of the pressure off of Sheena. Don't you agree?" Lyn asked.

"Fair enough." Lloyd said. Collette grabbed Lloyd's hand.

"Let's play truth or dare." Collette wrote and Lloyd spoke for her.

"That's a good idea!" Genis said getting excited.

"Well, since Sheena confessed, she can go first." Lyn smiled.

"Ok, I pick Raine." Sheena smiled. "Truth or dare."

"Is this for the whole 'I don't trust you' thing?" Raine asked.

"Yes." Replied Sheena

"Why me?... Alright. I'll do… truth." Raine sighed.

"Ok… what to ask… Are you in love with someone? If so, who." Sheena asked. Raine flushed red.

"Ok, I used to have a major crush on Kratos, especially when he took off his shirt, but when I met Yuan… I can't stop thinking about Yuan. Ug! It's too much!" Raine yelled as red as a cherry. Everyone stared at Raine, and Kratos started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, Lloyd, truth or dare." Raine asked.

"Dare!" Lloyd replied.

"Ok. I dare you to open the window and scream 'I'm an idiot and I still suck my thumb' at the top of your lungs." Raine said.

"You know about that!" Lloyd yelled embarrised.

"Yes. You can't hide anything from your Professor." Raine laughed. Lloyd shrugged and yelled the phrase. After that, he picked Genis.

"Ok, truth or dare Genis?" He asked.

"Dare." Genis replied.

"Alright. I dare you to stick ice down your pants." Lloyd smiled. Sheena and Lyn ran out the room and returned with a bucket of ice. Genis reluctantly poured all of the ice down his pants. He jumped all around the room, embarrassed. Everyone laughed, except Kratos. Genis then picked Lyn.

"Truth or dare, Lyn."

"Truth" Lyn replied.

"Ok… What features do you look for in a man? Physically." Genis asked with a large grin.

"What… features… Aren't you a little young to be worrying what girls think about men?... Well, I like hair and eyes. Broad shoulders are nice to. Slim, slightly muscular, taller then me, and a deep voice, but not to deep. Just enough to get lost in it." Lyn said. All of the girls sighed dreamily at the thought. The boys started to get uncomfortable, especially poor Kratos.

"Alright, Kratos. Your turn! Truth or dare?" Lyn asked, returning to the game. Kratos looked at her for a moment and thought. I _don't like the look on her face._

"… dare." He said. Everyone was hoping he would pick truth, but changed their minds at Lyn's response.

"Well, I kinda guessed you would. Your too quiet," She winked, "so… I dare you to drink a bottle of sake!" Lyn smiled triumphantly. Everyone looked at her confused. "Oh yeah. Sake is a strong alcoholic beverage. Sheena said she carries it around to help clean wounds, but I don't think she's touched it yet." Lyn grinned. Sheena looked at her like she was crazy and reluctantly pulled out the Sake. Lyn smiled and tossed it to him.

"Well, Kratos, bottoms up." She smiled. Kratos grabbed it and examined it. He recalled Yuan and Mithos getting drunk before, but he had never touched the stuff.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" He asked himself aloud. Then he took off the cork and chugged the whole thing down.

"Oh my God!" Raine said in shock.

"This ought to be good." Genis smiled. Kratos covered him mouth and burped, embarrassed. Then he started feeling a bit awkward. He started to feel dizzy, but really happy at the same time. He got up and started walking around for no reason, laughing.

"Ok, maybe a whole bottle wasn't a good idea." Sheena muttered.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Lyn said sweating. Kratos was spinning in circles. Suddenly, he lost his balance and Lyn jumped out to catch him. Unfortunately, she lost her balance as she fell, and he fell right on top of her. She jumped up, red and his face started turning red.

"You're very pretty Miss flower." He said, hiccupping. Everyone started laughing. "Do you smell good, Misses flower. I don't like tomatoes. They're so mean to me." He said, hiccupping again. "I like stars. They remind me of sparkles. Do you like cake?" He asked, and then grabbed Collette's hand with his eyes widening.

"Why did daddy slap my hand when I call you mommy? Everyone else calls their mothers, mom. Why do I have to merry a stranger? Why do I have to wear these clothes and learn etiquette? Why so you lock me inside the gates? Why can't I be a warrior? Please don't let dad hit me again. I'm sorry I ran away from the palace. I just want to make my own decisions. I want to play with other people, not use them like daddy said. What are friends mommy, and why did daddy say I won't aloud to have them." Kratos asked. Collette looked at him sadly.

"Why do you always look at me like that, mom? Why don't you say anything? Please say something. Do you like cookies? Can I have another drink?" He asked, hiccupping with his face turning red.

"Wow. He acts like a little kid when he's drunk." Sheena said shocked.

"That only makes me wonder about his childhood. Collette seems to resemble his mom. His dad seems to have been hard on him."

"It all seems like blabber to me, except that he thinks Collette's his mom. Maybe I could be the dad!" Lloyd smiled.

"Hm… early betrothal, etiquette, running away from a palace? He must have been an aristocrat or a wealthy merchant's son." Raine sighed.

"Yeah…" Lyn muttered, remembering him when he was younger.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, "Well, it dose make sense. Hm… I wonder if we could get him to talk."

"Talk? About his past? You do know he lived in Luin, right?" Lyn asked. Everyone stared at her. Kratos was falling asleep and Lyn walked over to him and said. "During my stay at Luin, I met up with a friend who knew him. I had no idea he did, so I found out the story." She sighed, thinking about Yuan. "You probably don't want to hear it."

"Yes we do!" Raine yelled. The others agreed. Lyn sighed.

"Ok then. No happy stories, it's the flat truth… You see, he was an aristocrat, and his father was cruel. As you could tell, his mother was kind and beautiful, but she was afraid of her husband and never spoke up for him. His parents didn't know how to raise a child, so they locked him in his room. When he got older, he became rebellious and snuck out all the time.

He learned from traveling gypsies and anyone who would teach him anything. He also gained many friends, mostly half-elves who lived in the slums because they couldn't get jobs. His father found out about it, and…" She sighed and took a deep breath, "Years later, they could no longer take the kings cruelty, and they were killed in front of him. The only reason Kratos was aloud to live was because the one who led the revolt was one of his teachers, and had mercy on him.

Kratos lost everything except a sword and dagger. He had to live off the road, doing odd jobs for whoever would hire the son of that cruel man. When he got good enough, he tried to join the guard. They threw him out when they found out. The only people who accepted him were the half-elves in the slums, but even then, he was blamed for his friends' deaths. After that, things only get worse. I'll stop there. I don't have the heart to go on…" Lyn sighed. "Just act like I didn't tell you, ok?" The group nodded and headed for bed.

Lyn closed the door and sighed. Kratos was asleep on the floor with his face flushed. Lyn was thinking of how embarrassed he would be when he woke up. She sighed and attempted to put him in his bed, but he woke up sober

"Where, am I?" he asked. Lyn dropped him in shock. "Anna?" He asked, standing up.

"No, Mira." She replied, starting to get nervous.

"Mira? That's a pretty name." He smiled and kissed her forehead, then covered his mouth and burped. Lyn started to turn red. "You know that I like my hair? The color reminds me of roses and romance. It's so beautiful." He smiled, sitting on his bed Indian style and swaying his body back and forth.

"How old are you?" Lyn asked.

"18. He smiled.

"No, you're 28."

"If I am 28, would you kiss me?" he asked. Lyn pushed a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out.

"Wow… note to self, never get Kratos drunk… ever again." She sighed. She put him in his bed, but didn't realize how tired she was… She fell asleep hugging him.

Before dawn, Kratos woke up remembering everything. He was in complete shock for a few moments. Then he saw Lyn who had fallen asleep helping him, but he was still mad that she exposed his life story. _Well, at least it is better then having Lloyd make me expose myself. I am never doing that again._ He thought. He got up and grabbed his small bag of things. He opened it up and found the Book of Mana.

_I should give it to her, but then again… she doesn't understand. After Martel is revived, Mithos will bind the two worlds once again. If I give it to her now, she will destroy all of Cruxis's efforts and nothing will be resolved… I'll have to wait then._ He sighed, walking out the door to see Collette.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Kratos asked. Collette nodded yes. Kratos then saw a red rose in a vase next to his door. He pulled it out and placed it next to Lyn's sleeping body. He kissed Lyn's cheek and walked out the door with Collette. Collette just smiled.

"I reserved a dragon yesterday while I was gone from dinner. We should make it to the tower by sunrise." Kratos explained. The two went to the top of Hima and waited for the dragon master to arrive.

-------------------------------

"What the!" Lyn jumped in slight shock. She saw the red rose and picked it up. The bottom of the rose was still wet from the water. "No!" She yelled, running out of the inn, but Kratos was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit! He already ahead of me." She ran back in and changed into the clothes she got when she changed into Mira at Asgard. She grabbed her packed bag, and ran out again and nearly tripped.

"Are they gone?" Yuan asked in a renegade uniform, except the helmet. An army of renegades surrounded him.

"Kratos is, and I'm sure he has Collette." Lyn replied. "The rose he left me was still wet, so he can't be far. The mana would have woken me up if he flew, so they must be going by foot." They then saw a dragon taking off of Hima. "Oh no! No way!"

"Renegades. Wake up the Chosen's party. Lyn, follow Kratos. I'll handle things from here." Yuan said, putting his helmet on. Lyn nodded and ran up to the top of Hima. She glared at the Tower of Salvation and sighed. "This is it… the turning point of the journey. Lloyd, Raine, Genis, Collette, and you to Kratos… What will you do?…" She sighed, pulling out her rainbow wings ((similar to Mithos's wings in the game.)) And started flying towards the Tower.

**Lea: Ha ha! Cliffhanger. It just means that you have to review! Yes, the inspiration for this chapter was suggested, meaning that I do take suggestions. **

**Kratos: You can say that again. Anyway, please review. **

**Lea: And also pray that I get a new computer. My mom is yelling at me to get off hers. Anyway, please review! I love to hear your super awesome ideas! **


	18. Unvailing at the Tower of Salvation

**Lyn****: Ok! I know we didn't get many reviews last time, but this time I hope we do. Anyway, we'd like to thank Elonie Kyle, Vampwriter, Riku Uchiha, Twlight Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Silver and White Angels, WingedWithFiaryMana, and Laur3 Sincl4ir for reviewing! We love to hear from you!**

**Lea****: Ok, I know. I'm terribly sorry for putting this up late. As you know, my computer crashed, so I write in what little time I get on my parent's and school computers when I'm really not supposed to be on. So yeah.**

**Kratos****: She's actually a really bad girl. You should see the… -Lea covers his mouth with duct tape-**

**Lea****: Sorry about that. He's just excited cause I'm taking him out to dinner. **

**Mithos****: Liar!**

**Lea****: I mean it. We're going to Nothing but Noodles! I got nothing else to do cause my computer's busted. **

**Yuan****: Yeah, which gives her more time to torture us!**

**Lea****: Yep! Anyway, I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Nothing but Noodles, but I do own Mira/Lyn/Her new name I'm not telling you yet. You'll have to read to find out what I'm talking about! Now let's get started so I can get some food! I'm starving!**

"Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls." Kratos began as large waves of light ignited from all around him. The Desian army was already heading his way, and he didn't have the heart to let any of the chosen group to come near the place. "Rest in peace sinners! JUDGEMENT!!!" He yelled as rays of light penetrated the skies. Distracted by thoughts, he did not realize someone had slipped passed his spell. He sighed and headed inside the tall white tower that reaches the heaves, the tower they call the Tower of Salvation.

Lyn snuck around the corners of the tower, searching for an alternative way in. Unfortunately, she could not find one. Though she completely masked her presence with her mana powers, she was still watching her step to make sure she did not make too much noise. His mind was clouded with thoughts and did not hear her anyway. He was hoping she was still fast asleep, hoping he could avoid contact with her, but then again, he thought she would never forgive him if they didn't fight.

----------------

"DESIANS!!!" Lloyd yelled.

"Hay boss, he thinks we're Desians." a soldier laughed. The chosen group found that they had been dragged out into the forest. Sheena and Lloyd were literally dragged out there, while Genis and the Professer were knocked out with batons and carried. The Sage siblings were starting to come to when the group suddenly stopped.

"Sheena, you failed us. The Chosen is still alive and now were in a fix! Half of our infantry was taken out and we don't have much time left. By now, Ramiel could already be in heaven with the Chosen." A masked soldier said.

"I don't understand. What's going on Sheena?" Lloyd asked, feeling betrayed.

"That… that voice. Yuan?" Raine muttered, regaining consciousness. "It can't be."

"That's right. I'm a half-elf, but you have us wrong. We are not desians" Yuan said, removing his helmet. "I don't have time to explain. Do you want to save Collette?"

"Yes! What's happened to her?" Lloyd asked.

"We don't want the chosen to become an angel either." Yuan replied.

"What dose becoming an angel have to do with it." Lloyd snapped.

"Lloyd, listen to me." Raine started, "Collette didn't want me to tell you. Not eating, not sleeping, not speaking, not feeling anything… becoming an angel means dying."

"No way…Then the Desians are…" Lloyd started.

"Let's get this strait. We are the Renegades, not the Desians. That and you are wasting your time here. We managed to get halfway to the Tower of Salvation, but the chosen took off on dragon." Yuan nodded to some soldiers and then continued. "We will surround the building, but we need you to infiltrate and rescue the chosen. If things start to go for the worse, I'll send in men to assist you." He finished. The soldiers brought out the dragons. Without a moment to loose, the group was riding the dragons with great haste, and the renegades followed.

------------------

Lyn walked down the lonely halls of the tower. It was dark, and the mana was filled with heavy pain, hate, and it wanted revenge. She could not recognize this mana, yet somehow it felt so familiar. It was almost as if it held all the pain of the world. The lights on the floor lighted up behind her, and she reached a spiral staircase. She was about to start climbing up, when she suddenly heard footsteps at the main entrance. She quickly hid behind a dark pillar as Lloyd, Sheena, Raine, and Genis ran through the doors. She was barely able to glimpse the shock and fear on Lloyd's and Genis's face.

_They know._ She thought to herself. The group ran up the staircase without even noticing her. She then heard the slam of the main doors to the final alter. She quickly followed behind. Lyn looked through the cracks of the doors, and saw the group fight Ramiel for Collette, who was lifelessly floating in midair. At first, the angel was winning, but Lloyd recognized his pattern and took him down. The sight of horror on Ramiel's face gave Lyn a brief satisfaction. For some reason, to see his blood being slashed out of his body by Lloyds swords didn't bother her. Just seeing Ramiel annoyed her.

After the brief battle, the group was exhausted. Ramiel cheaply took out Sheena and Genis, and was starting to go after Raine. Lloyd intervened and held the angel back. If it wasn't for Lloyd seeing the angel's attack pattern or Raine's improving healing techniques, they would have all been done for. Lloyd then upper-cutted Ramiel, tossing him to the ground with a fatal wound. Lyn took a breath of relief, that is, until Ramiel begged a certain unnoticed Seraphim for help.

"Lord Kratos. Please, please have pity on me." Ramiel begged as he coughed up more blood.

"Do you really want the pity of one who was once a human. I thought you were the ultimate being, or so you say." Kratos said annoyed. Ramiel covered his fatal wound and started to heal himself with what little strength he had. Raine also started healing Sheena and Genis, and the two were starting to regain consiousness.

"Kratos? Lord? WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!!!" Lloyd yelled. "I don't know what exactly is going on. I'm completely confused. First the Tethe'alla place, then Desian-Renegades, next Collette is going to die, and now… now…"

"Lloyd, calm down." Raine assured him.

"Well, I don't blame him. I this is quite a shock." Sheena stuttered in pain.

"Kratos. You know what's going on, don't you. Please. Help us. You understand more then anyone else." Lloyd started. Kratos just turned around and looked at Collette. Lloyd didn't understand, and was starting to loose hope. "We can save Collette and save the two worlds together, just like we said. You can teach me more swordsmanship and we can read more together and… and… you were really like a father to me. Though Dirk raised me, I knew he wasn't my real dad. I've always been ostracized, I never fit in, and I was started to hate myself, but you… you kept me going.

I believed it you! I trusted you! With you, it really felt like I belonged; like I had a family. Please, Kratos… please…" Lloyd said, at the point of breaking down. Kratos still didn't move. Lloyd wobbly walked over to him, his legs throbbing and tears running from his face. "Collette… Kratos… please don't leave me." He muttered, grabbing Kratos's shoulder. Kratos revealed his angelic wings, and Lloyd looked in horror that his beloved friend and teacher was his enemy. Kratos wanted to cry, but as an angel, he couldn't. His heart ached worse then Lloyd's.

Suddenly, Kratos felt a pulse of strong magic. He turned around and pushed Lloyd away, allowing himself to be hit by Ramiel's spell, which would have surely killed Lloyd. Kratos started bleeding like crazy, but he ignored it. A dark expression of rage grew on Kratos's face, and Ramiel was instantly scared.

"You said you wanted help, Ramiel. Then I will help you find peace!" He yelled, taking out his sword and stabbing Ramiel in the heart. Ramiel instantly died.

"Kra… Kratos. You saved… my life…" Lloyd stuttered. "I thought you didn't care… I thought." Kratos healed himself and walked over to Lloyd and hugged him. Then Kratos whispered in the boy's ear.

"I'm sorry. You are like a dear son to me. I promise I will always be guarding you in the shadows, beyond all of the acting I have to do. Please forgive me, and live." Lloyd's eyes widened. Kratos then struck Lloyd in the stomach, sending him flying across the floor.

"Lloyd!" Genis yelled. Raine continued to heal her brother, and Kratos walked over to Lloyd, blade in hand, staring at him. Lyn couldn't take it any longer. She knew that it was the perfect moment, where everyone benefited. Lyn swung the doors open so hard they broke the side railing.

"Lyn! NO!!" Kratos yelled, instantly taking notice of her, but it was too late. Her skin started turning rainbowish colors and she couldn't breathe. It was almost as if a whirlwind of mana was being sucked into her small body. All of the pain, all of the anger, and all of the want for revenge entered her, and her eyes sharpened. The mana calmed down, and she returned to her normal state. She stood up, walking slowly, but each step she took sent an uncomfortable vibe down all of their spines. Kratos and Lyn were now standing face to face. Both eyes were staring deadly.

"My mana…. ALL OF IT WAS HERE!!! Those innocent deaths, pain, anger, you used up most of MY mana pulling that crap, and setting up your ugly, stinking tower of false hope! Damn you Cruxis. You and your bullshit ideas… Splitting the worlds, killing millions, causing millions to suffer for the past 4000 years?!"

"You've changed Mira. Greatly. Before, you wouldn't have sat in a corner and cried about it. I wish you were like this 4,000 years ago." Kratos said with a slight smirk on his face. "Actually, I was hoping you would arrive before Lloyd."

"Why? So when they saw us all beaten up, you can tell Lloyd Ramiel did it and make him feel special when he killed the bastard?" she asked, kicking Ramiel's dead body. "Or is it because you would have an excuse of why not to kill them when that brat you call a leader gets here?" Lloyd gave Kratos a puzzled look.

"Believe what you like." Kratos replied harshly.

"Coward. But then again, I wouldn't want to go through all that torture you went through because you wanted to save someone's life. I don't blame you Kratos. In fact, the only reason why I want to slap you is for that crying comment." Lyn sighed.

"I won't say I'm sorry. I meant it." Kratos replied.

"I know… So, do you want me to still be your excuse? Because if you don't get rid of me now, I'm going to kill you-know-who the moment his demented brained, spandex ass gets here." She said frankly. The whole Chosen group looked at the two with shock, especially at Lyn.

"Fine, I accept." Kratos replied, pulling out his steel sword.

"Are you sure you want to use that?" She asked, pulling out her diamond blade.

"Oh yes, your quite right." Kratos smiled, throwing his steel blade into a pillar and pulling out his Flamberge.

After a moment the fight commenced. They spun and trusted and dodged every attack, unable to land a hit on each other. In the mix of all the fighting, Kratos thanked her. Lyn kept attacking and muttered only loud enough for Kratos to hear with his angel senses. "Don't thank me. Just do me a favor. When Mithos and Botta with Yuan disguised as one of the Renegades come, I will say something to momentarily stop the battle. When I'm about to attack Mithos, cheaply knock me out, and then take me with you to Darris Kharlon. Ok?" Lyn asked.

"So be it." Kratos replied when their swords locked. The two jumped away from each other, and the two pulled out their angel wings. Lloyd, Sheena, Genis, and Raine looked in wonder at their wings and skill. They were moving so fast that they could hardly be seen. Lyn threw a ice spell at him, but he smashed it with his sword. Kratos summed lightning into his hands and threw his sword, towards her. Lyn gracefully avoided it. The battle raged on, until Lloyd decited to rescue Collette while everyone was distracted by the fight. He ran over and grabbed her hand, starting to drag her away.

All of the sudden, Lloyd was thrown by a mana blast, and slammed onto the floor. Then, he appeared… Mithos Yggdrassil. Then Botta and three renegades (one who was Yuan in disguise) ran in. Lyn and Kratos lowered their blades.

"Lord Yggdrassil." Kratos said, bowing.

"Ah… the brat and the revolutionists. How wonderful for you to make it." She smiled laughing and clapping.

"Mira!" Yelled Mithos.

"Lyn!" Yelled Botta.

"All right. Let's get this strait. I'm not that crybaby princess Mira I was 4,000 years ago, and neither am I that blunt, weak, orphan Lyn either. I'm sick of having those two names. From now on, I'm Laura. Just Laura."

"And the point of making that statement was…" Mithos asked.

"I've changed, brat. That's the point. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't beat you face in for all you've done." Laura demanded.

"I'm sure you already know, my dear teacher." Mithos laughed.

"Lyn, I mean Laura. Who is that guy!" Sheena asked.

"Let me spare you." Mithos started, "I am Lord Yggdrasil, Leader of Cruxis and the Desians. And yes, they are the same organization, so don't ask."

"Ug!! This is just too much!!" Lloyd said, shaking his head.

"Is it? Let me draw it out for you, so your pathetic mind can understand." Mithos started. "There are two worlds that share mana and exchange the flow through the Regeneration ritual. I use the desians to make expheres and do my grunt work, meanwhile I use the Church of Martel to send oracles and select chosens to keep the balance in check. Simple enough?" The group stared in shock.

"But why would you want to do that?" Sheena asked. "It doesn't make since!"

"Silence human! That's nothing you need to…" Mithos started.

"To resurrect Martel." Laura said flatly. "I don't see why you didn't use a life bottle. They're only like 150 gald."

"Why you!" Mithos snapped. "You should know why that didn't work."

"Her soul was too pure and her body rejected the medicine. Well, then there's always the atom synthesis bio-regeneration process." Laura said, then covered her mouth.

"THE WHAT!!!" Mithos, Kratos, Botta, and Yuan yelled.

"Oops! My bad!" She laughed. "Ignore that last comment. My next point is, Lord brat, that I'm going to kick your ass."

"Really?" Mithos asked, narrowing his eyes and laughing.

"Do you doubt me?" She smirked, pointing her sword at him. Kratos quickly hit her head with the sword hilt, knocking her out. The renegades then cast a lighting spell, grabbed everyone in the chosen group, and made a run for it. Mithos, covering his eyes, grabbed his sword and attempted to stop them, but Botta used a teleportation device to transfer them to the Renegade base.

"Damn… those Renegades are as troublesome as ever. No matter, the chosen vessel is complete. Kratos, let us go."

"What about her?" Kratos asked.

"… I'm curious about this atom synthesis bio-regeneration process, and she is rather adorable when she's asleep… Take her with us." Mithos said, teleporting to Darris Kharlon.

"Saved by the Renegades… Lloyd, don't die…" Kratos sighed, stepping into the teleporter with Laura in his arms.

**Lea:**** Ok! I'm back!**

**Mithos****: That was quick. **

**Lea****: Actually, Kratos was attracting a lot of female attention at Nothing but Noodles, so we went to a different Italian place. Then he kinda fainted from the smell of tomatoes**_**…-points to Kratos laying unconscious on the ground-**_** You know, he's kinda hot when he's sleeping. **

**Mithos****: You know, it's times like these when I question your virginity.**

**Lea**_**-flushes with anger and embarrassment-**_** I am too a virgin! Laura, please take care of him!**

**Laura****: With pleasure! **_**–kicks Mithos to the Great Wall of China!-**_** That felt good!**

**Lea:**** Cool. Anyway, Please review! We love to hear from you! We also do take suggestions! **


	19. Mithos's Sleepover

**Laura****: We'd like to thank Elonie Kyle, Vampwriter, Riku Uchiha, Twlight Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Silver and White Angels, WingedWithFiaryMana, Laur3 Sincl4ir, and Rushingriver for reviewing. We love the reviews! **

**Yuan****: Hay, where's Lea? We're about to start. **

**Mithos****: She's still crying over her busted computer! HAHAHA!**

**Lea****: Shut up brat! My brother-in-law is looking at it. He said he may not be able to fix it. I need a new computer!**

**Lloyd****: It's ok, Lea. Hopefully you'll get a new one soon.**

**Lea****: My birthday and Christmas have already passed, and there's no way I can afford a good one.**

**Lloyd****: Ouch!**

**Lea****: Yeah. It sucks!**

**Kratos****: What's wrong with it?**

**Lea****: The C-disk, Memory chip, and sound card are all fried. **

**Kratos****: Man. That sucks…**

**Lea****: Yeah… Yuan threw a shockwave at it, hoping to fix it.**

**Yuan****: I said I'm sorry. I thought it would help!**

**Lea****: … Ok, I had a few questions about the name change and a suggestion to make the chapters longer. So yeah. This took me a while cause I still don't have a computer. Normally this would only take a day. Anyway, spotlight to my buddy Kratos!**

**Kratos****:… buddy?**

**Lea****: Just do it. **

**Kratos****: Lea dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Laura. **

**Lea****: Ok! Now on with the plot! **

Lloyd and the group rushed into the sky on the Rheairds "Wahoo!" Lloyd yelled, rushing off. Lights flashed and they were suddenly over the skies of Tethe'alla. Lloyd had been stressed more then usual, but the ride made it seem to melt away. He was tired of being ignorant, he was tired of betrayal, and he was tired of not knowing what was going on. He hated Yuan for treating Raine, Sheena, Collette, and himself like dirt before they left. Raine was quiet and completely heartbroken. Suddenly the Rheairds smooth ride was staggering. 

"What's going on?" Genis asked. 

"The mana reversal has left us with no mana!" Sheena yelled. 

"Meaning?" Lloyd said scared. 

"Were going to fall!" Raine, Genis, and Sheena yelled. Luckily the group was able to maneuver the Rheairds over a large mountain. The group was upset about the damage, but luckily was able to navigate to the nearest 'city' thanks to Sheena. The sun was starting to set when they arrived at the gates. Upon entering, Sheena stopped. 

"Hay guys, you'll have to go on without me." She stuttered.

"Really? Why?" Lloyd asked. 

"Well, because I have to report to my leader. Anyway, this is the capital of Tethe'alla, Meltokio. Give this to the king, and you'll be good to go." She smiles, handing Lloyd a note. "I'll catch up with you later." She called, running off. The group stared and headed in. They were absolutely amazed by Tethe'alla. All of the sudden, Collette started acting weird. 

"What's wrong with Collette?" Genis asked. A dog happened to walk by, and she quickly kicked it. and returned to her void state. 

"You know, I keep forgetting she's like that." Lloyd sighed. "I guess it's because I'm used to her… Don't worry. I swear I'll find a cure." The group looked at the sky, and it was getting darker. 

"Lloyd, we better turn in. Well visit the king tomorrow." Raine insisted. "We're all tired, and it's been a long day. 

"Yeah." Lloyd sighed, dragging Collette behind him. After a few minutes of searching, they found an inn. They barely had enough Tethe'alla-en money from the monsters to buy a room, but they managed.

--------------------------------

Laura woke up in a room in the clouds. She was sprawled on a large white featherbed and covered in a beautifully decorated cotton blanket. She jumped up and saw that she had been washed and wearing a clean white robe. Her hair was still damp and draped over her shoulders, her legs shaved and soft, her fingertips were pruned, and she smelled like fresh roses. She blushed at the thought that someone gave her a bath. Then she flushed even more when she thought Kratos might have done it.

After snapping out of the thought, she looked around the room. On the wall hung a horribly done portrait of Kratos. It annoyed her. She got up and took a look around, but did not dare to look out of the window. She told herself that there was no point, because she already knew where she was. The room was huge. It had thousands of books piled on bookshelves, furniture fit for a wealthy king, silver and blue tapestries, ecstatic brilliantly colored rugs, and a large cherry wood desk with a matching hover-chair. Laura would have run over and jumped into the chair, but she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, realizing she was still in a plain white robe. 

She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, then felt unfit for the room dressed in that plain robe. She ran over to the dresser, where her clothes were neatly stacked. She picked them up, but shook her head no. She didn't want to wear them. She grabbed her underwear and searched through the doors, but found pocket watches and men's jewelry, but no cloths. She sighed and ran over to the closet. She opened it up and found Kratos's purple suit he wore most of the journey. She sighed and pushed it the side and examined his other clothes. She liked most of them, so out of humor, she started trying them on. 

She decided to start with the purple one. She slipped off the white robe, put on her underwear, and slipped into it. She remembered how perfect and tight in the chest it looked on him, but it made her look like she was wearing a purple jumpsuit three sizes too big. Then she tried on several Cruxis outfits made of the finest metals and threads, yet they were all so big on her. It made her laugh, until she tripped on one and nearly fell on her face. She then put it back and found a beautiful blue velvet shirt. 

She pulled it out and slipped it on over her head, but it was still too big! Irritated, she took one of his belts and wrapped it around her waist to make it a tunic. Even so, the sleeves were too long and her shoulders could fit through his collar. She tried to make it sit strait, but the collar always slopped over and exposed one of her shoulders. Finally she gave up. She pulled out the matching pants, but they fit even worse even with a belt. She sighed and put them back in the closet. Then she remembered her black shorts with her other outfit. Excited, she ran over and put them on. It looked great! She looked in the mirror again, and nodded in satisfaction, even though the shirt was 5 sizes too big.

She rolled up the sleeves and walked over to the jewelry filled dresser. After looking through everything, she decided it would be in her best interest not to mess with anything else. She quickly cleaned up and put her robe under her jacket. Now with satisfaction, she ran and jumped on the hover-chair. She spun around in it then scooted up to the desk. She then took out a sheet of paper out of the desk and gold pen and started doodling. She started with flowers and feathers and other odd shapes. After 10 minutes, she pulled out another sheet of paper to draw a better portrait of Kratos. 

Laura tried to draw Kratos for a half an hour, but every time, she would get frustrated that she made a mistake, balled it up, and threw it across the room. After her 20th attempt, she deeply sighed, put the gold pen down, and picked up all the balled up pieces of paper she threw. She experimented folding them for a little bit, and started turning them all into paper cranes. When she finished, she started drawing again, but stopped when she was done with the frame and a little shading. She put the halfway finished portrait on top of the stack of paper, and stuffed all the paper cranes on top. Then she looked around again. 

"I'm so bored… What could anyone stuck in this place for over a thousand years possibly do? Stare at the wall?" Laura sighed. She stared at the ceiling for a little bit, then growled in frustration. "AGG! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!" She yelled, and then sighed. "I doubt anyone can hear me…" She got up and headed to the door. To her surprise, it wasn't locked. "Wow, there are three possibilities for doing that. Either they have a lot of guts, are thoughtless, or they're just plain stupid." I sighed, walking out. Across the hall on the floor and spotted her bag and diamond sword. 

"Ok… they were stupid and had the guts to take my things. Then they were thoughtless and left it in the hall… Smart, morons, smart. I never thought it would be all three…" I sighed, and attached the sword to the belt. It was higher then I was used to, but the point that I was carrying it around was all that mattered. I opened my bag and sighed. "Those idiots went through my things!" She snapped and suddenly flushed red when she realized all of her underwear was missing. "What the hell!" 

She threw the bag into the room, making it hit the far wall, and stomped off. "Someone has a death wish, and they caught me on the wrong day!" She growled. Suddenly, she heard laughing down the hall. She sneaked down the hall as quiet as she could, remembering their angel senses, and slowly opened the door. 

"She's going to kill you for this, you know." Kratos sighed, sitting arms folded in a small leather chair. He was wearing a pair of blue pajamas, as were Mithos in green and Yuan in a light gray.

"Lighten up!" Yuan smiled, picking up a bra with sunflowers on it. "Wow! I wonder why girls always have decorated undergarments." 

"You poor 4,000 year old virgin." Mithos laughed. Kratos turned red. 

"Did Anna wear stuff like this?" Yuan asked. 

"No… hers had teddy bears." He admitted, placing one hand over his forehead (like in the z-skits on the game), redder then a tomato. Mithos picked up a pair of panties with bunnies and nearly fell over laughing. 

"Wait! I got a better idea, Mithos." Yuan said, grabbing it and sticking it on Kratos' head. "Lighten up! She's probably sleeping, so we can just get them washed before she wakes up! She'll never know!" Kratos pulled it off of his head, frustrated, and was about to throw it to the floor when he took another look at the bunny decorations and stuck it on the nearby table, covering his eyes. 

"It's nothing you should be embarrassed about, Kratos. I mean seriously." Mithos said. 

"Is that because you're bi?" Kratos snapped.

"Yep! It shows I am the king and I can do whatever I want. Girls tend to be to light and fluffy anyway. Men are harder." He smiled. Kratos gave a disgusted look, and Yuan just looked confused. 

"What are you talking about? Kissing?" Yuan asked bluntly.

"No. I should show you some time!" Mithos smiled. 

"But then we would loose our 4,000 year old virgin. And don't even think about demonstrating on me. I've only done it once with Anna." Kratos reasoned with a death glare on his face. 

"True enough. Man Yuan, you really should get a girlfriend." Mithos laughed. 

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Kratos hooked me up with a smart hot half-elf chick. Her name is Raine." Yuan said google eyed. Mithos gave Kratos a sharp glance. 

"It was a joke. You two made a bet on weather I would fall in love with her or not, so I made a bet with Yuan. By the way, Yuan, you owe me 20,000 gald." He said still serious in the face.

"Damn. I thought you forgot." Yuan sighed, handing him a bag of 20,000 gald.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not as blunt as you." Kratos replied.

"I'm not blunt, I'm forgetful." He replied, sounding a little hurt. 

"Kratos, your so cute when your angry!" Mithos smiled. By this point, Kratos just ignored him. Mithos was determined to get to him. He picked up star underwear and put them on Kratos's head saying, "So did you buy her these so you could still stare at the stars in the middle of the night?" Mithos jested. Kratos gave an angry glance, but didn't take them off his head, not wanting to get Mithos upset. Yuan laughed.

"By the way, Yuan, where did you hide her stuff?" Mithos asked. 

"Hide? I just left it out the door." He laughed. Kratos and Mithos gave him a stare of horror. "Was that bad?" Yuan asked, and then they saw Laura staring at the door with shock. She didn't know weather she should burst out laughing, or get really mad and blow the whole room apart. She suddenly looked at Kratos expression of horror with the underwear on his head, and she burst out laughing. The three looked at each other confused and walked over to her. 

"This was unexpected." Yuan said slightly shocked. The other two nodded in agreement. Laura grabbed Yuan's neck, gasped, and holding in her laughter said, 

"Yuan, I'm going to kill you!"

"Mira, I mean Lyn, I mean Laura! Let me explain." Yuan said stuttering over his words, with his face as red as Kratos's hair with embarrassment and air loss. Laura took the star underwear off of Kratos's and replied with irritation and authority.

"Start explaining."

"Look." Mithos sighed. "After we came back, we had to make sure you weren't armed. I made Kratos strip you and give you a bath because you stank and were all sweaty. I offered to do it myself but he wouldn't have it. Then Yuan came in late when Kratos just finished, and we made him go through your things to, you know, examine any hidden information and take away all your weapons. Well, he didn't know what your underwear was. So we explained it to him. So, we told him to hide your sword and give your clothes to the angels to be washed. Well, he got in his PJs, but forgot to hide the sword and carried all of your underwear in here. We asked him what he was doing, and he said he wanted to take a better look at them before he got them washed." 

"Uh huh…" She replied, pulling out her sword and putting it to the scared Yuan's thought. 

"That's enough Lyn, I mean Laura!" Kratos said, grabbing her arm with the sword in it.

"Wait, isn't that the shirt I gave Kratos for Christmas a long time ago?" Mithos asked. Lyn suddenly dropped her sword and Yuan from shock. Kratos's jaw dropped. "It is!" Mithos yelled, bursting out laughing. Laura was red with embarrassment, then started chanting a spell. 

"Stop that!" Kratos said, pulling her. She pulled the opposite direction and ended up flying strait at him. She fell into his arms, almost sending him flying backwards. He stared at her and asked. 

"So… What's your explanation?" Kratos asked. Laura got out of his grasp and started rubbing her wrist. Then she sighed. 

"I didn't want to wear my other clothes, so I went looking for something else to wear, and I found it. Then it was too big, so I took one of the half a million belts that happened to be there and stuck my shorts under it. Girls are picky with their clothing." She admitted, folding her arms and face starting to turn back to its normal pale hue. 

"Did you try on anything else?" Yuan asked. Lyn didn't move but started to turn red again. 

"I take that as a yes!" Mithos laughed. 

"Shut up brat!" Laura yelled. Mithos shifted into his adult form. 

"Kratos, Yuan, don't interfere." He replied coldly. Then he turned to Laura, grabbed her chest, and rammed her into the wall. The air was knocked out of her lungs, and she was struggling to breath. "I've gotten stronger, teacher, and I have long surpassed you. The only reason why you're not dead at the moment is because I want you to tell me how to bring my sister back." Mithos said, grabbing her wrist and pinning her to the wall, then stuck his other hand under her chin. "I'd be very careful if I were you, teacher." He smiled, kissing her neck. He then let her go and walked off in disgust, yelling, "Kratos, clean her up; otherwise I'll lock you up again and use you for target practice. Yuan, leave before I get bored and rape you." 

Kratos and Yuan stared at each other. "I'll help you." Yuan sighed. 

"Don't." Kratos replied, sweeping Laura up in his arms. Laura didn't even look at him. She just stared at his chest, breathing heavily

"You don't understand. I'll help you." Yuan said, sharpening his eyes. Kratos said nothing, but just nodded and walked to his room. Kratos set Laura on the bed and sighed. 

"Kratos, I'm done with acting. You can't be on both sides anymore. It's too late for that. Think about it, is Mithos worth that much?" 

"I still believe that he will set things strait after Martel comes back." Kratos replied. 

"Bullshit! Kratos, I'm no idiot, no matter what the innocent acts I pull. Mithos took everything away from you. Your wife is dead, your son thinks you betrayed him, and Mira's hurt." 

"It's Laura now."

"Whatever. She only used that as a distraction so she could get into a fight with Mithos and let the group escape with the chosen. That much was obvious. 

"It's true," I replied, sitting up. "But I still want to be called Laura if you don't mind. It was the first name at the top of my head, but I think I'm starting to like it."

"It's not like letting them excape will matter that much anyway. There's nothing they can do to save the chosen." Kratos replied folding his arms. "In the end, we're still at Mithos's mercy."

"He can't kill you Kratos. You're his power. If you die, Origen's seal breaks and everything collapses. And besides, there's something else you should know. Lloyd and the group are in Tethe'alla." Yuan replied. "Think about it." Kratos sighed and walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Laura ended up falling asleep and Yuan started looking through Kratos's books. 

"Are these all of Mira's books?" Yuan asked. 

"Most of them, yes. I have her complete collection or copies of them. Well, all except one." Kratos sighed. 

"The Book of Mana?" Yuan asked. 

"Yes... Wait. Actually, it's in my bag. I took it so miss troublemaker wouldn't get her hands on it." Kratos replied. 

"You mean she hasn't actually opened it?" Yuan said in shock.

"Yeah. She seemed to gain most of her memories at Balacruf Mausoleum. I assumed there was no point after that. I mean she went through the angelic processes and all of the exphere things."

"Um… Kratos, I taught her while you were gone with the group. Kratos, I think she only remembered memories of her childhood, not all of it. She did seemed pretty shocked at the Tower of Salvation, but it didn't seem to matter as much to her." Yuan replied. 

"Then what of the bio-synthesis atom regeneration?" Kratos asked. "Knowing her, she probably said that so Mithos wouldn't kill her." 

"Hm… Maybe. I don't know. But then again…" Yuan stopped. 

"What?" Kratos asked. "Do you think that there really is another way to bring Martel back?" 

"Yes… Though it's not possible for the mana to tell her with Mithos there. Kratos, do you think that it's possible that Mira didn't know about it?" 

"What?" Kratos asked off guard. 

"Kratos, you're the closest one to her. Do you think that maybe Lyn came up with the process, not Mira? Think about it. I don't think Mira would have come up with the idea besides already learned healing methods that she taught Mithos and Martel. She wouldn't have kept it a secrete from you either. My thought is that she researched magics, summonings, and things required for the upcoming war. Lyn, was different though. She wasn't as strong, and wanted to help you in some way, didn't she? She felt useless with a sword, though she had talent from Mira." Yuan said.

"The unicorn horn…" Kratos suddenly remembered. 

"What?" Yuan asked. 

"I remember now. She gave it to Raine. I asked Raine about it in the Tower of Mana. Lyn told her to study it. Perhaps she was trying to get Raine to discover the secrete." Kratos muttered.

"Hm… That means that all of those things she learned, not remembered for the most part. The only thing she should have remembered was about summon spirits. If all of that power and knowledge were still locked in that book, then what would happen if it were released? Lyn stood no chance for Mithos, and neither can Mira on her own, but what if those two finally combined into one?" 

"And what gave you this idea?" Kratos asked flatly.

"Laura starts with 'L' from Lyn and ends with 'ra' from Mira." Yuan replied a little embarrised. Kratos remained silent and just gave him a glare. "What?" Yuan asked. "I still think it's true. You even mentioned the horn and everything!"

"Yuan… sometimes I worry about you." Kratos sighed. 

"Ok, just because my thoughts are triggered from odd details doesn't mean their stupid ideas. Think about it Kratos." Yuan said irritated and left for his base. Kratos stared off into space for a moment. He finally sighed and pulled out the small red book. As he looked at it, he sighed. 

"Good. He's gone. I have to make a decision. Here and now. Should I follow Lloyd and Yuan by giving her the book, or should I follow Mithos's orders and keep it safe?" Suddenly he remembered her words when she saw them in the forest right outside Luin. (In chapter 14 if you still don't know what I'm talking about). Her voice ran through his ears, "Why won't you let me help you? Mithos can't touch me."

"I believed you. But now I know he can, and I can't protect you." he sighed taking a second look at the book. "but I would be a fool to be the one that holds you back. If I give you the book, you will be strong enough. Mira… please don't leave me again…" He set the book on the table and reached into his desk to pull out a sheet of paper to write a note. There he saw the picture Laura drew. He set it on his desk, took out another sheet, and wrote a note. As he predicted, an angel came and summoned him. He set the note on top of the Book of Mana, and left. 

Not to long after he left, a sharp pain ran through Laura's head. She could feel the vibrations from mana along the walls, and knew Mithos was 'punishing' Kratos for something. It made her quiver. She wanted to go search for him, but suddenly she stopped. It was almost as if instinct took control. She instantly saw the note and book. She was drawn by it, with her eyes wide open. She walk over and picked up the note. It read… (you might want to read chapter 1 and 15 if you don't know what I'm talking about)

My dear Laura, 

I'm sorry I could not introduce you to the Saraphim you fell in love with. I managed to take the book from him, and I'm going to pay for it dearly. Even so, I love you so dearly now, more then the black heart of that man you loved. I only wish that I could see you as you open it. I will leave the front gate open with a rheaird. Lloyd and the group are in the capital of Tethe'alla. I will catch up to you when I can. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, but now I have made my choice, and I choose you. Please don't scold me for being sacrificial, I deserve it. You and Lloyd are my hope and strength. I won't fall so easily. Until then, Goodbye…

Kratos Aurion

"You… idiot. I love you too! Heh, the temptation will be hard, but I'll wait until your there to see me open it." Laura sighed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She whipped them away, and realized her bags were missing. She didn't care though. She ran out and headed for the entrance (by luck).When she saw the rheaird, she also found her sword, bags filled with her clean clothes, the rest of her junk, a map, a bag of Tethe'alla-en money (approximately 1,000,000) and her exsphere pendent. She didn't even realize it was missing. She put it on, and slid her sword in her belt. Then she double checked the bags in the back compartment of the rheaird and took off. 

Laura didn't know how to fly a rheaird, but she learned quickly. She thanked the heavens that it was fuel efficient and only absorbed a little of her access mana that she was giving off. She stopped occasionally to look at the map, and made it to Meltokio. Not knowing what to do with the Rheaird, she stumbled across an EC pack (elemental cargo pack). On it was a note left by Kratos saying, 'push the button and the Rheaird goes in this. Push it again, and it comes out.' Curious, she pushed the button and the Rheard shrunk and disappeared into the pack. She took the Rheaird back out, took out her bags, put the Rheaird back in the pack, and headed into the city. 

It was about 11:30 at night when she walked in, so she wasn't about to get a hotel room. Upset, she pulled out her wings and flew to the castle. She snuck into an open window and walked around. No one was awake in the dark palace. She, again by luck, ended up in the crimson room. She folded her wings into her back, and fell asleep on the couch, exhausted. 

**Lea****: I was soooo tempted to end this with a cliffhanger, but I was nice and added on. Don't you love me?**

**Mithos****: No. –**_**Mithos get's hit by indignation judgement-**_

**Lea****: Ha! In your face!**

**Mithos****: HOW DID YOU!**

**Lea****: I got the Tales Characters to give me private lessons. You'll be amazed. I give Genis and Raine books, Regal gets to use the kitchen, Lloyd and Collette get candy, Sheena gets to play with my ninja weapons and I make her cake too, and I give Zelos my sisters old swimsuit magazines. **

**Mithos****: Wow… that sounds almost too easy. But you'd never get Kratos or Yuan to give…**

**Lea****: Actually, I tell them the time they spend with me is time away from you, and I usually take them out for dinner afterwards. Yuan likes tacos but Kratos tends to like more expensive things like Italian restaurants and Steak places. **

**Mithos****: How do you pay for it? **

**Lea****: I got a job at a flouriest shop.**

**Mithos****: And you can't buy a computer? **

**Lea****: Nope! I get minimum wage and I just started last month.**

**Mithos****: Ouch… Working sucks.**

**Lea****: You can say that again. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review! We get lonely! And yes I do take suggestions! **

**Mithos****: Yeah… she dose…**


	20. Welcome to Tethe'alla! My name is Zelos!

**Laura****: We'd like to thank Elonie Kyle, Vampwriter, Riku Uchiha, Twlight Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Silver and White Angels, WingedWithFiaryMana, Laur3 Sincl4ir, Rushingriver, and NightmareSyndrom for reviewing. We love reviews!**

**Lea****: Ok, because I was extremely lucky, I was able to type this up last night on my parents computer. I said I was doing my 2 page report on ****Silent Spring**_**–bleh!-**_

**Lloyd****: Yes. This is how much she loves her fans! Seriously!**

**Lea****: Aww! Thank you Lloyd. **

**Zelos****: Hello! The star of the show has arrived! **

**Kratos****: Oh no. Please not him!**

**Zelos****: Yes! It's me, handsome! Hello my New Hot Super Beauty! Need more training? I want more swimsuit magazines. **_**–heart eyes-**_

**Lea****: Not at the moment. Anyway, tonight Kratos is giving me flying lessons. **_**–pulls out rainbow wings-**_

**Zelos****: Where did you get those? **

**Lea****: I made an exphere. Maybe you don't understand the fact that I'm the author and Laura. Laura is part of me cause I made her up. Anyway, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Zelos****: Um... sure... Lea, the Hot Super Beauty dose not own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Laura! That or is Laura! Ack, I'm so confused now. **

**Lea****: It's ok. That will do. **

Laura had another weird dream that night. She was on a strange island at night with a strange smell that seemed almost tangible, but she did not recognize it. She felt so alone and empty, but she didn't know why. The room she was in had large open windows with a balcony, and the furniture was almost fluorescent. She would have been amazed and in wonder at the sight, but she felt so empty. Something was missing. She got up and looked out one of the wide open windows in the dream, and suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she jolted and woke up. 

She took a few deep breaths and found that she was surrounded by several guards and a large brown headed man with a mustache in fancy clothes was talking to them. He told them to tie her up and throw her in the basement. Disgusted, she jumped up and one of the guards grabbed her. She kicked him in the guts, slamming him into the nearby wall, but another grabbed her opposite shoulder. She instantly pulled out her wing, throwing him from the sudden jolt of power in her aura. The man with the mustache looked in shock. Laura quickly grabbed her things, flattened one hand like a blade and placed it at her shoulder. Then she flung it the other side like a blade, causing the still air to go wild, giving her an opportunity to make her escape. 

She jumped out the window and landed on the roof of a nearby building. She double checked all of her things to make sure she had everything. She then flung her bags over her back and started searching for Lloyd. 

Lloyd woke up early that morning. Something didn't feel right about the world. It felt so corrupt and cramped within the atmosphere of the large city. He muttered to himself, "Palmacosta wasn't nearly this bad. I don't think I like Tethe'alla as much." He sighed. 

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Genis asked. 

"Nothing. It's just a feeling." He muttered. 

"Yeah. I feel it to. I think the mana here is starting to make me congested. It's so... so..." The boy stuttered, looking for a word. 

"Thick?" Lloyd asked. 

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to get used to it for now. I really want to cast a large spell and just clear out all of the compacted mana here. It's getting on my nerves."

"Yeah. Me to... Is the Professor up?" Lloyd asked. 

"No. Wanna stick her hands in ice water?" Genis asked. 

"Nah. I'm not really feeling it today. I feel rather moody actually." Lloyd replied, standing up and grabbing Collette's hand. Lloyd was the only one that could touch Collette without her attacking. Lloyd then walked Collette out, saying "Get the Professor up. I'm going to take her outside for a bit. I need the fresh air." Genis woke up his sister and stared at the door. Genis felt bad about Lloyd loosing both Collette and Kratos. Laura didn't cross Genis's mind. 

"Lloyd..." The boy muttered, "This really isn't like you. You seem so different and distant. Is it because you know more and understand this world better? Is it because your confused? Is it because Collette lost her soul and Kratos betrayed you? Or is it... is it them all? It seems like your so different, and I almost wish we never went on this journey!" 

"Genis!" Raine shouted, then sighed, "Genis. I think Lloyd is starting to go through some difficult times. Like you and I, he's grown up under his difficult lifestyle and gotten used to it, but unlike us, he's lost all he's ever had. We have nothing to loose but each other because that's how we grew up. He had no parents, lost his home because he was banished from Isalia, lost one of his best friends, and lost someone he loved as a father. It's almost as if you lost me." Raine sighed. "Would you know what to do?" 

"No. I really wouldn't." Genis sighed. 

"Then we must stand by Lloyd and be there for him. Show him that he still has something to hold on to." Raine looked at her feet, then grabbed her things. Genis looked at his sister, grabbed the rest of their stuff in the room, and left. Lloyd was sitting on a bench next to Collette, rubbing her frozen hands. He suddenly saw the Sage siblings and smiled. 

"We have to deliver the letter today! And who knows, they might be able to cure her!" Lloyd said with a big smile. "I can't wait to see her smile again. And then we can meet up with Sheena and see if we can come up with a plan to save the two worlds."

"That's the plan." Raine replied. 

"You know, when the worlds get reunited, I want to ask Kratos to come back. Then I want to build a big house where we can all live together as one big family. Wouldn't that be great?" 

"Yes, that would be." Raine smiled, "Is that your dream?" She asked. 

"Yes. It's my new dream. That's what I'm looking forward to after everything gets straightened out. Where else would we go anyway? We can't go back to Aselia." Lloyd smiled. Raine and Genis looked at each other sadly. "What's wrong? Let's go to the king already!" He smiled, grabbing Collette's wrist and leading her up the steps. The Sages following. Genis whispered to his sister, 

"Raine, I think he's getting delusional. It must hurt a lot. Do you think there's actually a cure?" 

"Not likely, but our best bet is here. Besides, do you really want to tell him that?" She asked. 

"No. Your right." Genis sighed. Suddenly, Collette started acting funny again, and kept walking even though Lloyd stopped. 

"Collette?" Lloyd muttered. Suddenly Lloyd saw someone with long pink hair heading her way. "Collette! Stop!" Lloyd yelled, grabbing her wrist again, but it was too late. she walked into them, knocking him to the ground. 

"Who are you?" One of the girls yelled. Lloyd helped Collette up and then the pink hair pink outfit person right beside her. When he got a good look at his face, he realized the pink haired person was a man. 

"What the?" Lloyd muttered, a little taken back. "Sorry about that, sir. My friend here is…" He started but was cut off.

"You mean this rude girl? How dare she touch the Master Zelos." 

"Look, she's in an angel costume and it's not even Holloween yet."

"Now, now, settle down my darling honeys." The man named Zelos said. Then he turned around and faced Collette. "Hay there my little cool beauty. Are you hurt?" He asked. 

"She can't talk, and she's fine." Lloyd replied. "I wouldn't touch her either." He admitted. The Zelos looked at Lloyds sad expression confused. Then he turned to Collette and said, 

"You know, I bet your as cute as a button when you smile." He said, smiling. Then he pinched her cheek, but she grabbed him and flung him into a nearby wall. "Whoa!" Zelos cried. Laura heard the noise and detected Collette and Lloyd's mana. She jumped from the roof top to roof top without her wings, spotted the group and jumped down. 

"Lloyd! Collette! Raine! Genis!" She yelled, decending from the sky with great speed. She landed gracefully on the ground in front of Zelos. "Who is your new friend, Lloyd?" She asked. 

"His name is Lloyd?" Zelos asked. He then gave Laura a weird expression. "That shirt is rather big for you. Do you need me to lend you some clothes?" 

"Nah. I just had an early wake up call. That's all." Laura replied with a smile. 

"Wake up call? You slut!" One girl snapped. 

"No, actually, I didn't sleep with anyone. Never have. You, on the other hand, have had affairs with five nobles and cheated on your present boyfriend six times." Laura smiled sweetly. "And if my clothes bother you that much, then I'll change." Everyone looked at her with shock. She ignored them.

She pulled out her jacket, top, boots she got in Palmacosta with the money Yuan gave her (way back in chapter 2), clean underwear, a white tank top with a gold pentagram in the front and black celtic signs on the back, mana bracelets she took from Mithos (She made them for him when she was Mira), and the rainbow ribbon. The wind circled around her and she was instantly in them, with the rainbow ribbon acting as a sash for her diamond sword. She decided it was to hot for the jacket, and put it away with the other clothes she was wearing (except the shorts she was still wearing). Her exphere hung down covering the pentagram, and Zelos had a fixed eye on it. 

"Wow, is that the outfit from Asgard?" Lloyd asked. 

"For the most part. I made some modifications. I didn't like the blouse, and I was bare foot. That and I added the bracelets and have a new use for the ribbon." She smiled. 

"That's great!" Lloyd smiled. 

"Who is this?" Zelos asked. 

"This is Mira, but we call her Lyn." Lloyd replied. 

"Actually it's Laura. Long story and to many names. Just Laura." She replied. 

"How can you get her name wrong?" Zelos asked Lloyd. "She's hot!" Laura flushed, feeling defiled. Lloyd scratched his head a little embarrassed for forgetting. "Awe, don't get like that, smile honey!" Zelos smiled. 

"Honey?" Lloyd asked. 

"Yes, that's your new nickname. Now putting aside Honey and the hot Miss Mira."

"It's Laura!" Laura said disgusted. 

"This is Collette right? Don't worry, I'm not touching her again. So who is this mysterious white haired babe?" He asked. 

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." Raine sneered. 

"You copied Lloyd." Genis muttered.

"You know, hearing it from someone else, it dose sound conceited." Lloyd admitted. 

"The name is Zelos, beautiful.

"Zelos called them beautiful and hot? No way!" One girl shrieked. 

"Now, now, settle down. I'm just making some new friends. I'll attend to your every whim in a moment." Zelos muttered. 

"What an ass." Genis muttered. 

"You know, your being an annoying brat, you know that?" 

"The names Genis."

"Genis, right. I'll remember that. So it's Honey, Brat, Raine the untra cool beauty, Collette my little angel, and the hot Mistress Laura. That seems about right. Well anyway, I must be off." Zelos smiled. 

"Really? That's to bad. I'm sure Lloyd is busy looking for a cure for Collette, but I've got nothing to do. Need me to tell your friends fortunes? I'm an excellent soothsayer." Laura said slyly.

"We're actually heading for the palace. The kings sick and won't accept any other visiter except me, so yeah. Actually, if you're a soothsayer, they may need you to search for a cure. I'll show you the way."

"Thanks." Laura smiled. Lloyd looked in horror, but Laura gave Lloyd a nod, showing she had something up her sleeve. Laura, Zelos, and the other angry women he had with him left. Raine, Genis, and Lloyd looked at each other.

"What now?" Genis asked. 

"Oh no! I still have Sheena's letter." Lloyd gasped. 

"Well, the king won't except visitors." Raine sighed. 

"Lets go in anyway." Lloyd smiled, running up the steps with Collette. Raine and Genis didn't have enough time to protest. Suddenly Raine, who was falling behind, spotted Yuan walking into a coffee shop. In disbelief, she looked back towards Lloyd, but lost track of him. Then she looked at the shop again, found a small amount of Tethe'alla-en money in her pocket, and walked it. She looked at the menu and realized she had plenty of money for tea and a few crumpets. After paying and sitting at a table, she looked for Yuan and realized he was sitting on the table behind her, facing the opposite way. 

Raine didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to him, but she remembered the last time she saw him. The waitress gave Raine her tea and small plate of crumpets and she thought…

At the Renegade base, Yuan explained to her and her brother what was going on. Lloyd was still unconsous at the time. Yuan didn't want Collette anymore, even though he admitted it was his plan to kill her. He also told Raine he wasn't a Professor who loved ruins like she thought, but a noble in charge of the Renegades who made a bet that he could get a girlfriend. Raine was speechless then. She couldn't believe it. Raine's mind suddenly came to the present, and she stared into her cup. She took a sip of the tea and set it down on the plate. Suddenly she looked up and there he was, in front of her. 

"Yu… Yuan?" She stuttered.

"I hope this seat's not taken." he smiled. Raine shook her head no, and looked at him again. 

"So where's the group?" Yuan asked. 

"I lost track of them again." Raine admitted. 

"That's all right." Yuan replied. "I'll help you find them." 

"Yuan!... Tell me the truth. Please." Raine sighed. Yuan looked up at her a little shocked, sighed, and started explaining. 

"Ok, but this is just between us. I was once a half-elf, just like you. 4,000 years ago, at the Ancient war, we were ostracized and I had no choice but to become a thief. Things were horrible. Sylverant and Tethe'alla became the two major countries and took down any other kingdoms. That's when I met them… Kratos was the prince of the Silver Plains, here known as Flanoir. Yggdrasil was also there, but he was younger then. He went through worse then I. Then we met Mira. She was really something. Kratos knew her from a long time ago, and apparently she was the Wind Princess."

"Then what happened." Raine asked. 

"She taught us all she knew, then she died. Someone else dear to Yggdrasil died as well, and he went on a rampage. He used the pact Kratos had with Origin to gain power. You see, Mira had created Origin for Kratos, and wouldn't let Mith... I mean Yggdrasil have him. She somehow knew this would happen and made Origin as hope, but it turned out quite the opposite.

"I… see." Raine stuttered. 

"Most of the ruins and whatnot were like my homes and my era, if you know what I mean. My only friend during that time was Kratos. He was broken up pretty bad, and it was to the point where we couldn't take it. Kratos ran away and I started the Renegades. After Kratos was retrieved, he was severely punished but not killed. If Kratos dies, the pact with Origin breaks and everything will fall apart. Then again, releasing Origin's seal would also cost his life. I've been looking for another way around it."

"So what of Laura. Is she really…"

"Mira? Yes. I'm glad I stumbled across her." Yuan replied.

"Why's that?" She asked. 

"Because she created the summon spirits. She is above the pact. Some of the pacts aren't quite broken yet, but she can nullify them and establish the pact with someone else."

"Sheena!" Raine suddenly remembered. 

"What?" Yuan asked confused. 

"Sheena can summon. She nullified the pact with for Undine so she could get out of the water seal." 

"I see. That's good... Laura can also do other important things. Raine, were you given a unicorn horn?" Yuan asked. 

"Yes. Kratos gave me a healing book to learn from. It's old text from an ancient healer." She explained, pulling out the book. Yuan flipped through the pages, but couldn't find anything about bio-synthesis atom regeneration. He sighed and handed back to her. 

"Hm... you seem to have talent as a healer. You should practice, and who knows, you may find a new healing technique." he smiled. Raine smiled back. 

"I best be going though. I don't want them to wonder off to long." Raine sighed.

"Then I shall take you back" Yuan offered. Yuan led her out of the shop, and headed toward the castle. 

"Lloyd! Wait up!" Genis cried. "I think we lost Raine." He sighed. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll find us eventually. The castle's not that hard to miss." Lloyd replied.

"Yeah. I guess so." Genis sighed. The three walked up to the door, but the guards wouldn't let them pass. They said they were waiting for the sacrificial wood, and that's the only thing aloud to pass. Irritated, they headed for the church next door. Genis suddenly stopped, looking at a small, pink pigtail haired little girl his age. Behind her, she was dragging a large piece of wood. 

"That's the sacrificial wood?" Lloyd asked confused. "Um... what is your name?" Lloyd asked. The girl replied monotonously

"Presea." 

"Ok, Presea, could we help you carry the wood?" Lloyd asked. Presea just gave him a blank expression. She turned around and started dragging the wood again. Lloyd started begging the axe-woman, and she finally stopped, took a step and said, 

"Please carry that." She did not move an inch. Lloyd walked over and tried to pick up the wood, but it was too heavy. 

"Woah. How do you carry this?" He asked. Presea just turned around, grabbed the wood, and proceeded to the castle slowly. Raine suddenly spotted Lloyd and muttered to Yuan, "There he is. It would be best if he didn't see you, though. Yuan nodded and said, "I realized that your group is short on this world's money. Here." He said, handing her a bag of money. 

"You don't have to do this Yuan." Raine replied. 

"I know." Yuan said, slightly blushing. "But I am anyway." Raine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, saying 

"Thank you." He turned red like a cherry, and Raine ran up the steps, waving. Yuan tuched his cheek, still in shock, and waved back. Raine giggled a little, and caught up with Lloyd without him noticing. 

Thanks to Presea, they were able to get into the castle. They searched the castle a little while, and finally found the kings room. They knocked out the guards outside and walked it. Zelos, Laura, and a few other people were surrounding a man lying on a bed in pain. 

"It's definite." Laura said, "it's poison." 

"What? This is absurd!" a bearded, brown haired man to the bed's left yelled. 

"It's poison. Do you see how his blood veins rise here, and his lymph nodes are also swollen. It's a slow worker but it's curable." Laura explained.

"She's lying. Who would poison the king?" The bearded man snapped. 

"I don't know. Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Laura asked, shooting a glance that showing that she caught on. Zelos hugged her from behind and smiled, 

"Hay, give the Pope a break." Then he whispered into her ear, "It's ok, I know he did it. It's just no one will believe you."

"Ok." Laura sighed. Lloyd walked in with Collette and the Sages following. 

"Who are they?" The pope asked. "Well, Miss fortune teller?" 

"They are the chosen group of Sylverant, along with a small woodcutter named Presea. They mean no harm but wish for your help."

"Liar!" The pope cried. "How would you know?"

"It's actually true. This is Collette, the chosen, and we picked up Presea to get in." Lloyd explained. "Sorry about knocking out your guards, but we had to deliver a letter from Sheena." 

"From Sheena?" asked the king, "Let me see!" He said, snatching the letter and reading it. Zelos whispered into Laura's ear, "Ok, I know you know the chosen group, but how did you know about the kid?" 

"What, you didn't believe me when I said I was a soothsayer?" Laura asked, folding her arms. 

"Wait, I know you! You were that girl who snuck into the castle last night and fell asleep in the Crimson room!" The Pope yelled. 

"Look, I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go, and you weren't using it. I was just going to leave that morning, but you and your soldiers woke me up." Laura sighed. 

"Wait. That's what you meant by an early wake up call?" Zelos asked. 

"Silence!" Yelled the king. "Sheena explained that you wish to use the ex-sphere research to turn the Chosen back to normal. All of you, please wait in the Crimson room while we decide what to do." The king sighed. "Things have already started to get complicated enough." At once, the guards escorted all of the Sylverant group, including Laura, into the Crimson room. The king sighed. 

"Well, you could have at least let Mira stay." Zelos sighed.

"Mira?" They all asked looking at each other with shock and confusion. 

"I mean Laura. She didn't like it when I called her Mira for some reason, even though Lloyd said that was her name."

"Do you think it's possible?" The princess asked. "The Wind Princess Mira?" 

"That Mira?!" Zelos said taken back. "Woah! Woah! Time out!" 

"She seemed like that sort of person, but..." The princess stopped. 

"Simple, we should send her to Sybac, lock her with the half elves, and force her to do research. We would grow unstoppable with her mind." The Pope suggested. 

"Yeah, that's true, but I don't think she's one that could be easily trapped. Especially one who was calculated to have an IQ at least 10x the normal human IQ.

"Yes. Let's leave her alone. What of the chosen group?" The king asked. "Maybe it would be best to allow them to go to Sybac. They mean no harm." 

"I concur." The princess smiled. 

"As you wish." Zelos smiled, and everyone dispersed. The pope and his guard went to the Crimson room with Zelos following behind him. The chosen group stood up, except Laura who sat on the bed silently. 

"The king has decided. You are all to be executed here and now. First starting with the chosen of Sylverant!" The Pope declared. The chosen instantly flung the guards into the walls. Laura laughed at the Pope's shocked face. Raine sighed. 

"Listen," Raine started, "If we use your ex-sphere research to save Collette, then the Chosen Regeneration cannot take place. Is that what you want?" Raine asked. The Pope nodded. Raine continued, "Then by helping us, both sides win. Simple as that." The pope agreed and told Zelos to keep tabs on them. 

"Sheesh." Zelos sighed, "Ok, since I'm going to have to keep tabs on my new honeys, I have to get ready to go. Meet me at the church. Oh yeah, Mira darling, could you give me a had?" 

"Sure, but don't call me Mira. Please!" Laura said annoyed. 

"Why my little Wind Princess?" Zelos asked. 

"Oh damn. He knows. Well there's no avoiding it now. But still, I would prefer Laura." She sighed. 

"Ok, my Laura my sweet." Zelos smiled. Laura sighed irritated. 

"Well, Lloyd, see you then." She said, following him out the door. A few moments later, the group met at the church and set off for Sybac. They crossed the looooong Tethe'alla-en bridge and Zelos bragged how it was made completely out of exspheres. Lloyd explained to him how they were made out of human souls, but Zelos didn't care. Then Lloyd got bored and asked Laura.

"Hay, what did you do when you left with Zelos?" 

"Which time? When we first met him or when we were going to meet you at the church?" 

"Both." Lloyd replied. 

"The first time I told all of Zelos's 'honeys' fortunes until they went home scared and crying. The princess came in looking for Zelos in the middle of it, and she was fascinated and demanded I helped her father. I told them it was done by a curable poison, but they didn't believe me. That's when you came it." She sighed.

"And after?" Lloyd inquired.

"He wanted me to give the Princess my autograph because she's a big fan of my stories. Apparently Zelos leaked my real name and now everyone knows."

"Not everyone. Just a few high-up aristocrats. Trust me, I doubt that there going to let anyone else know she's back. People do crazy things. It may just end up as a rumor for a while." Zelos smiled. "Mira is actually pretty famous, especially in Flanoir. So can you remember anything from you past?" Zelos asked.

"I know some, but not most of it. It's annoying." She sighed. "Apparently I was in love with someone, but I can't remember who. I also know someone who knows and they won't tell me!" Laura burst out irritated. 

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked. 

"Yes. He's one of them." Laura sighed.

"Well, of what I know, she was betrothed to an ancient prince of what is now Flanoir, which is why she's so famous." Zelos smiled. Raine covered her mouth from shock, thinking about what Yuan said of Kratos. Yuan never told her they were engaged. 

"Professor? Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked. 

"No... it's nothing." She sighed and kept walking.

"I'm sure you can find out more about yourself in the library. We'll take care of Collette, and I don't think I have to keep tabs on you." Zelos smiled. Everyone else agreed. Finally they arrived at the Research City of Sybac. Laura headed for the library to look up records of herself, while everyone else headed for the Research institution. Upon entering, the building, the group stumbled across Kratos! 

**Lea****: Wow, it started getting rather ironic with Mithos and all when Genis and Raine were talking. **

**Presea:**** Yes. **

**Lea****: Are you ok Zombie chick?**

**Presea**

**Lea**_**-rolls eyes-**_

**Kratos****: Lea, it's time for your lesson. **

**Lea****: Ok, since when were you so... into... giving me lessons? **

**Kratos****: Since Mithos started chasing me every time he sees me begging me to give him lessons or be his sex doll. Ug, so disgusting. At least he hasn't successfully done anything yet, except with Ramiel and Pronyma. **

**Lea**_**-beah!-**_** Anyway, where do you want to eat tonight?**

**Kratos****: Someplace new. Yuan's been begging me to try tocos. **

**Lea****: Ok. Well, thanks for reading folks! Please review! We love to hear from you. Yes, I do take suggestions. And I know there are a lot wanting Laura to open the stupid book already. She will next Chapter! So please review! **

**Presea****:Yes. Please do. **


	21. Tea and Crumpets

**Laura****: We'd like to thank Elonie Kyle, Vampwriter, Riku Uchiha, Twlight Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Silver and White Angels, WingedWithFiaryMana, Laur3 Sincl4ir, Rushingriver, and NightmareSyndrom for reviewing. We love hearing from you!!**

**Lea****: YAHOO!! I'm back and better then ever! I'm so sorry about not updating for the longest time! It sucked! Anyway, my super awesome brother gave me his computer so I went on a writing spree. 10 pages in one day! That and, as promised, the opening of the Book of Mana! Don't you feel so glad I'm back!**

**Mithos****: No! **

**Lea****: Oh shut up! **

**Mithos****: What are you going to do? Beat me again? **

**Lea****: No I'll do worse. Unless you wanna do the disclaimer before things get painful.**

**Mithos****: Oh yeah! What will **_**you**_** do? **

**Lea****: Hay Kratos! Can you come here for a second. **

**Kratos****: What? My God, Mithos is here!? **

**Lea****: … **_**-smooch-**_

**Kratos****: What the crap! You just kissed me?!**

**Mithos****: Ack! My eyes! It burrrrrrrrns! Lea doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, but she dose own Laura and the idea behind her! There! NOW MAKE IT STOOOOOPPPPP!!**

**Kratos**_**: -embarrisment-**_

**Lea****: -**_**sweatdrop- **_**Well, uh… lets get going!**

"Kratos! What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked, drawing his swords, angry and in shock. Kratos replied by breaking his defense and placing his blade to Lloyds chin. The two looked at each other, not saying a word. Finally, Kratos returned his sword to his sheath. Lloyd wanted to talk with him, to straighten things out, but he doubted Kratos would listen. Lloyd didn't know what to think, after all, Kratos told him that he would watch over him in the shadows. Lloyd wanted to hate him, but somehow he couldn't find the heart. He didn't really hate anyone except Cruxis… and himself.

"I was looking for Laura. She escaped and I was sent to retrieve her." Kratos lied. "I would assume she would be with you. Is she?"

"Laura? I think she went to the library." Zelos said.

"ZELOS!!" Genis and Raine yelled.

"I see by their expressions that you're telling the truth. Thank you." Kratos replied, walking off.

"Why did you tell him that? Now he's going to go after her!" Lloyd said irritated.

"Word vomit. My bad… but relax. I'm sure the little cutie can handle herself." Zelos smiled.

"That's not the point." Lloyd snapped.

"Your right. The point is, we need to get our little angel cured." Zelos smiled. Lloyd looked at him with irritation then sighed knowing that he was right. Zelos continued inside. The rest of the group followed, not believing they were traveling with him. When they went in, Zelos asked them to wait at the entrance, and the group nodded in agreement. Lloyd stared at a set of dragon bones displayed and Raine went psycho with amazement for most of the time. After an hour of talking to scientists, Zelos told them they knew the cure. Surprised and overjoyed at Zelos's news, the group went inside a classroom where a scientist explained that the cruxis crystal that made Collette an angel was nothing more then an evolved exsphere.

"What now? We don't have a keycrest." Genis sighed. Lloyd suddenly remembered Collette's necklace. He made her necklace out of the same material used to make keycrests. Then he thought to himself. _Maybe that's why I'm the only one who can get near her without her reacting… It's because of the necklace! _

"Yes we do…" Lloyd said, checking to make sure he still had it. "Guys… I can make one, but no one can be in the same room, ok? It's a secrete dwarven art and all." Lloyd smirked, feeling useful for once. The rest of the group nodded and left the room. Lloyd looked at the beautiful golden necklace with the fake jewel. "I liked it, and I did my best, but Dad said it's less then 3-rate and I could do better. I've been afraid to give it to her, but I guess now's my best chance. I hope, at least, that a real jewel will boost its value." Lloyd sighed. He removed the fake jewel in the center and started to carve the charm."

--

Laura went through book after book, but still found nothing. She had gone through books for nearly an hour, than gave up. "You know, the group has probably forgotten about me by now. I better go find them." She sighed, taking one last look through the whole library. As she was walking out, a librarian stopped her.

"Young miss, were you… looking for something in specific?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm looking up the Wind Princess. Got any information?" She asked. The librarian sighed.

"We would normally say yes, but we don't. She has become a very popular topic."

"And why's that?" Laura asked him, slightly confused.

"Mana research. It was just summon spirits before, but we found by studying her methods, we can create complex mana based machines. There were many in the ancient war, and she seems to be the most famous developer in the old age." The old man replied. "That and the princess loves her stories as well. She has several of our most detailed volumes in her room"

"I see. Dammit, I was just there! Thanks anyway." Laura said, walking out the door empty handed and feeling irritated for missing the jackpot at the castle. She took out the Book of Mana and stared at it. "Kratos or not! I'm tired of waiting!" She yelled, about to open it, but despite her longing, she couldn't bring herself to open it. She sat on the side of the library and stared at it, waiting for the group to come back. Suddenly the thought came to her mind that bothered her the most. "Kratos…"

She looked at the book again and threw it into the wall. She walked over and picked it up again. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her, and she turned around. It was Kratos. She was speechless.

"Laura?" He muttered, and then caught himself from falling over. He lost his balance anyway and she was barely able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Kratos! Kratos! What's wrong and what are you doing here? You look awful!" She said, very surprised.

"I'm fine." He said, healing himself.

"What… happened?" She asked him. He just looked away.

"Yggdrassil's treatment. What else?" He said. "I'll be fine." Laura watched him for a little while, worried, but after a few moments, he stood up.

"You know, you sure do have a way of scaring me… and making a scene." Laura sighed. Almost all of the scientists in the area were staring at them. He shot them an evil glare and they started to mind their own business. "So… um… what brings you here? I thought you would still be at the 'pillar of damnation.'" Laura muttered, hoping no one could catch on. A scientist suddenly appeared and started running down the street screaming. Kratos looked at him like he was crazy, and Laura couldn't help but laugh. All of the scientists had a look of horror and left to the main building. Within a few moments, the streets were empty. "Ok… where were we? Oh yes. Mithos's Tower."

"I take it you like renaming things." Kratos said in his usual harsh voice.

"Maybe." Laura smirked, but shook it off and put on her serious face. "Anyway, you shouldn't change the subject. Tell me, why are you here? I could have sworn there was no way Mithos would let you out. On top of that, you were barely standing. Your tough, but your not one to depend on your endurance, nor are you one to do reckless things without thinking them through."

"True. I wasn't supposed to leave either, but I had to get something." He said, accidentally dropping a jewel out of his hand. Laura picked it up

"Zircon?! Where on earth did you?… " Laura asked, taken back. Kratos folded his arms and looked at his feet.

"I happened to snatch it while Lloyd's group was making a ruckus, as you can see. I just borrowed a piece in all of the confusion. It was in the middle of a trashed room. I'm sure they won't miss it."

"Zircon are pretty powerful. Not as much as Opals or Diamonds, but they are significant and easy to use." She sighed. "Kratos… what are you planning?" Suddenly Laura caught a glimpse of Lloyd's group running by in the corner of her eye. She turned and barely saw them running, only Sheena was back and the Sage siblings were gone. They seemed to have completely forgotten about her. Laura started to run after them, but stopped. Laura turned around and looked at Kratos.

"They?…" Laura muttered.

"They're trying to save the Sage siblings for execution." Kratos said flatly. Laura shot him an angry glance and looked towards the exit of the city. The ground started to shake and Kratos almost lost his balance again. Laura then noticed the Tethe'allan Bridge lifting up. Oh great… Just wonderful… Well, at least I have a Rheaird." She said with a slight smirk. "I don't think I could fly the whole way with just my wings." She admitted.

"Then do you mind if I ride with you? Though… I'll probably need you to heal me first. You were always better at that type of thing." Kratos admitted. Laura nodded and started healing him.

"I don't mind." Laura said as she finished healing him. He kissed her forehead as a sign of gratitude. She turned red with embarrassment. "B…but don't do anything funny or I'll drop you." Laura stuttered, taking out her EC (Elemental Cargo) and taking out the Rheaird. Before Laura could get on, Kratos mounted first. "Hay!" Laura snapped.

"Trust me. I'll drive." Kratos said. Laura gave him a weird look. "Oh come on. It would be awkward for me to be the passenger anyway." Kratos smirked. Laura thought for a second.

"Oh all right! You did give it to me anyway. I just hope you're not a bad driver." She sighed and held on to his waist so she wouldn't fall off. Kratos started to fly it with great skill and yelled to her.

"You might want to hold on tighter then that, especially when we get over the ocean." Kratos told her. She thought he was just trying to get her closer to him, but he started going heavier on the gas. She almost lost her grip and fell backwards, but she managed and grabbed him tighter. "That's good!" He smirked. She was more irritated then surprised that he pulled that stunt. They started to fly over the ocean and the Rheaird started to shake.

"Um… Kratos. Why is the Rheaird…"

"Just trust me and hold on." Kratos cut in. She sighed and didn't say anything. She started looking around, but couldn't behind her eyes when she looked behind them. The ocean started to shake and a gigantic eel/dragon like creature emerged above the waves. Laura's eye's widened as she watched. Her hands started to sweat and she gripped him harder. The eel then charged at them and Kratos dodged it by doing a barrel roll. Laura would have easily fallen off if it wasn't for her tight grip. Kratos swung the machine left, right and strafing in all directions to avoid the beast, even flying upside down for a little bit. Finally they made if over the ocean.

"That was kinda fun." Laura admitted as they were flying over a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. She almost sneezed from the pollen.

"Then we should do this more often." Kratos smirked as he landed. "You can let go now." Kratos told her. Laura let go and gave him another angry look. "Oh come now. You said you enjoyed the ride." Laura turned bright pink.

"Ok. I did. You win." She said, not wanting to give up so easily. Kratos helped her off, though she really didn't need it.

"I think they're headed for Meltokio. Either way, I have to go find Yuan. That's who Mithos thinks I'm with."

"Do you know where he might be?" I asked, putting the Rheaird away and starting to head towards the capital city. Kratos walked by her side.

"Actually I know where he is. He's in some nice coffee shop in the aristocratic part of town drinking tea and eating crumpets. He's always done that since we've started Cruxis. We noticed Mithos was loosing it from the start, and he wanted to be alone. We didn't know what to do, so we decided to go out to eat as an excuse… even though we didn't need to eat anymore. I hadn't had tea and crumpets in a while so I suggested that. Yuan didn't even know what they were, let alone ever eat them. You see, Yuan was a half-elf so poor that he had no choice but become a thief to survive. When we found him, we don't know how he even survived that long. He was so exhausted and starving. He was trying to keep his little sister alive, but she ended up dying of starvation. To him, tea and crumpets would have been like God's food. You know, something he wouldn't have even dreamed to afford. You should have seen him. I think he almost broke out in tears." Kratos sighed. "And until I ran away and met Anna, we would go drink tea and eat crumpets every week. Sometimes I would get sick of it, but he never did."

"You two have always been good friends, haven't you?" Laura said.

"If we met under any other circumstance, we probably wouldn't have even gotten along. I wasn't aloud to have friends and no one, not even half elves, would even associate with Yuan, except for his dead sister. Mithos always had Martel, so we were kinda left out. We didn't like each other at first, but we ended up getting along for Martel's sake. And then, when Mira said that he would become like a wealthy aristocrat, all indifference seemed to go away. All of these years, we felt like we were two older brothers watching over our crazy, bratty younger brother. Yuan still has things worse then I do."

"Really?" Laura asked "How so?"

"Yuan was engaged to Martel. And now he has to watch her last wish be defiled as well as his best friend suffer at the hands of Mithos. He's been going against Mithos for some time, but he hasn't had any success. I just gave up after Anna, but he still fights. He's tired of all of this… I think we all are."

"I see." Laura said. It was quiet for a short while, but Kratos broke the silence.

"I see that you are wearing shorts and pants more often then dresses." Kratos said. "That and when I met you, you were so shy, and so afraid of me."

"It's been a while, hasn't it? But I guess I have. I didn't wasn't comfortable in pants or around men at all... Even if I did want to be a warrior, I was scared. I guess it was causes of Ellen and all of that stuff. But you really changed my life. You, Lloyd, and the rest of the group. I'm so glad I met you. I don't know where else I would be." She smiled. "You know, now I probably wouldn't be comfortable in a dress… or… without you…" Laura admitted, blushing a little. Kratos gave her one of his rare smiles. A guard suddenly stopped her and ruined the moment. Laura didn't even realize she was there! She looked at the familiar gate, and then turned to the guard who stopped her.

"Hay, weren't you in the chosen's group?" He asked.

"And if she was?" Kratos snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Kratos. It's just that if she was, I have a message to tell her from the chosen.

"I am. Please tell." Laura smiled sweetly.

"They said they were headed for Mount Fooji. They came hear first, but we couldn't let them in. Pope's orders and all. They wanted me to tell you the message if you came by."

"How do you know that it was me? For all you know, I could be some fortune hunter from across the sea."

"The chosen gave me a drawling. There's no mistaking it." The knight smiled, showing an ink picture of her, beautifully made and with a description at the bottom.

"Oh wow… he really went out of his way, didn't he. I don't know weather to be flattered or irritated at him. But I will say he has talent." Laura admitted, Kratos took the picture. "Well, I better go. It was nice seeing you again." She smiled. Kratos just nodded and turned towards the city. "What, I don't get a goodbye?!" Laura yelled. Kratos just turned around, smiled, and kissed her cheek. She turned red.

"Goodbye." He nodded and went into the city. Laura shook it off and took directions from the knight towards the mountain. When she finally arrived, she muttered to herself. "You know, I should have taken the Rheaird. It would have been much faster." She said, climbing. She touched her bag with the EC in it, and suddenly remembered the Book of Mana. "AGG!! How could I have forgotten! I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid me! I guess I got so worried about him and his stupid Zircon, and the Rheaird, and… the kiss.." She muttered, turning red again. "…that I forgot." She then gritted her teeth with irritation. "I'm not going to forget next time though. Man, why can't I bring myself to just open the darn thing!"

Laura finally sighed and caught a glimpse of Collette. She climbed up the platform and walked over to the group. They were caught in a trap, except zombie Collette who was with Pronyma. On the other side of the platform was Yuan as well. Laura looked with slight shock "Well, what do you know. I didn't expect to see you all here." Laura stated Pronyma ignored her and touched Collette's new keycrest that was made out of the necklace Lloyd gave her. "Wait… isn't that…" Laura started.

"Let me go!" Collette yelled, returning to normal. Collette then accidentally tripped and turned off the device.

"That's our Collette alright!" Genis smiled. Lloyd ran over to her and hugged her with tears in his eye.

"Thank God you're cured." Lloyd said, ignoring the situation.

"I'm glad to!" Collette smiled.

"Wow, I was right! She is cuter when she's smiling!" Zelos smirked. Yuan then tried to knock Lloyd out while he was still hugging Collette, but Laura jumped between them and stopped him. She looked between the pair and pointed her diamond blade at Yuan.

"What's going on?" She snapped.

"I'm trying to get Lloyd. What doesn't it look like?" Yuan snapped back.

"I thought you would be in an aristocratic coffee shop drinking tea and eating crumpets." Laura admitted. Everyone looked at her almost about to laugh as if it were a joke or just stared at her. Yuan shot Collette and Lloyd back with his lightning waves started up the force field with magic so they couldn't escape again.

"Tea and Crumpets?… I take it you were talking to Kratos." Yuan asked irritated.

"Yeah. He was looking for you." Laura smiled. He sighed.

"Anyway, I'm taking Lloyd. I don't care about any of the others… ok, except for Raine… Man, you just had to go and spoil the mood, didn't you?" Yuan snapped.

"Your one to talk." Laura wafted her hand towards Collette and Lloyd.

"My goodness. I've never scene him act… so smart, smooth, and sharp. Is that really Yuan?" Pronyma asked surprised and somewhat trying to be seductive with her voice. Yuan and Laura just rolled their eyes.

"Yes, it's me whore. Now don't but into our conversation." Yuan snapped and turned back to Laura. "Anyway, Kratos was looking for me?"

"Yeah." Laura replied.

"Well, I better make this quick and meet up with him." Yuan replied.

"They're won't be a need for that… Yuan. Lord Yggdrassil summoned you." Kratos said, as he arrived. Yuan gave him a shocked look. Laura wasn't to much surprised after what already happened that day. Kratos and Yuan started talking when Laura looked back at the trapped group. Suddenly, she got an idea. She walked over to the switch and broke it! She yelled. "Run! Now!" The group looked at her for a second and started to run. Yuan and Pronyma tried to stop them, but Laura hit Pronyma in the gut with her sword. "Don't you dare." Laura snarled into her ear. She sheathed her sword and jumped back, pulling out the Book of Mana. She turned and saw the group looking back at her. "What are you waiting for!?" Laura yelled, but was barely able to dodge Pronyma who had recovered and was furious. Laura jumped back again to block the exit, and undid the latch on the book.

"Laura! Wait!" Yuan yelled. The book burst with energy and all of the ancient writing came off the pages. Laura started floating in thin air and started glowing several colors with a painful, blank expression. The book's pages were glowing and flipping as all of the words dispersing and entering her. Pronyma tried to run up to her, but Kratos hit her with his sword hilt before she got to close. Kratos put his sword back in its scabbard and Yuan just watched. After a few moments, the magic was gone, and Laura collapsed. The book also fell to the ground. Yuan ran and grabbed the book while Kratos ran to her.

"This book… it's empty. All of the words are gone." Yuan said shocked.

"Give it here!" Kratos yelled. Yuan nodded and tossed it to him. Kratos burned it with his fire sword and let the ashes fly in the wind. "Yuan… this didn't happen…" Kratos said seriously.

"I understand… but she's still unconscious. We both have to report to Mithos and Pronyma…" Yuan sighed.

"Kra… Kratos…" Laura blinked. "I…" Kratos watched her and started to get flashbacks of Anna. He started to shake. "Kratos… what's wrong? I'm alive, right?" Laura barely smiled. "Yuan's here too… Kratos, remind me to hit you later." Laura smiled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner… that the seraphim I loved was you?"

"…Don't scare me like that…" Kratos said, hugging her.

"Heh… like your one to talk. I'm sorry... I was stupid 4000 years ago. I'm sure we all were. My body's still in shock. I can stand up but I wouldn't be able to move very much for the next hour. I hope it's not a problem."

"It might be time wise…" Yuan sighed.

"I see Yuan's here too. I told you so. You turned out to be quite a gentleman. And it seems Kratos's soul hasn't been frozen, thanks to Anna and Lloyd. That's good. Though, I will have to kick that little brat's ass when I get back there." She smiled with a tired, almost dying expression. "Though, I do believe Lloyd would be able to do it better then I…"

"Lloyd?!" Yuan and Kratos said together, then looked at each other.

"Oh nothing. It's just a piece of Zircon after all." She smiled. Yuan looked at Kratos confused. "You know, I haven't had any crumpets in a while. I'd say 4000 years at least."

Yuan's face beamed. "That sounds good to me. We could afford one day of hooky. Don't you agree?" Yuan smirked. "We'll just say it was urgent business with… the Rheairds. Yeah! That will work."

"No hooky. We're in enough trouble as it is. We don't need Mithos thinking we were leaking information or even worse… the truth of what we have been doing" Kratos sighed. "And what about Pronyma anyway?"

"I'll put her in the forest somewhere between here and the Tower of Salvation, stick a dead bird next to her somewhere and break some branches above her. This was all a crazy dream." Yuan said.

"I'll have to bring her to Ozette on my way to the tower." Kratos sighed. "It's the closest place that Mithos hates to go to. Meet me there and we'll go together. If anyone asks why we were late, why we were on Mount Fooji, or where is Pronyma, the story is we located the stolen Rheairds this morning, went for tea and crumpets, and lost track of the time. We didn't see Pronyma."

"You just have to be the responsible one, don't you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like working for Mithos. But you know, we've gotten to good at this." Yuan sighed.

"Perhaps we have gotten to good… But say one more thing about working for Mithos and your dead." Kratos snapped. Yuan cringed. Kratos held Laura tightly, pulled out his wings and flew off. Yuan watched him with a worried look on his face. He then turned his head to Pronyma.

"There's always the fast way to get this done." Yuan sighed and grabbed her. He flew around until he saw a monster bird, killed it with electricity, and dropped her right behind it. "I might need to check on her afterwards, but… she'll have the bruises, twigs, and everything else." Yuan smirked as he flew down. Pronyma was unfortunately alive and still unconscious. "It looks like that's that." Yuan sighed and flew off towards Ozette.

--

"What now?" Lloyd asked as they arrived at Meltokio. "I mean, we have to go across the bridge to bring Presea home, we have no Rheairds, and we can't get in Meltokio. What now?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about a thing. I know exactly what to do." Zelos smirked.

"Really?" Lloyd asked astonished.

"Yes. We need to go into Meltokio and get an EC. I know a secrete way in I used to sneak in and out of the city at night. After all the gates close at night."

"That's good. But um… Zelos… why would you need to sneak out of the city?"

"It's a secrete. Adults do it all the time!" Zelos smirked.

"Secrete?" Collette said confused and looked at Lloyd. Lloyd shrugged.

"You mean you don't know? Well then Collette, I'll be happy to show you!" Zelos smiled. Collette was about to agree when suddenly Sheena and Raine stepped in.

"Oh no you don't!" Sheena snapped.

"Wait. Raine an adult! Do you know what it is?" Collette asked.

"Well, I haven't actually _**done**_ it before but I know what he's talking about. None of you need to worry about that for another couple of years." Raine said embarrassed.

"Aww" Zelos sighed. Sheena slapped him. Lloyd and Collette looked confused and Genis just shook his head.

"Anyway… about the secrete passage?" Raine asked.

"Through the sewers. All of the doors should be unlocked." Zelos assured them. They agreed and went through the sewers. Genis complained how nasty it was, filled with rats and garbage. When the group was almost to the exit, several prisoners came up to kill them. They were defeated easily, but a few seconds later, another one showed up. Before he could attack, he stopped and stared at Presea

"A… Alicia?" He said, taken aback. The group looked confused.

"Oh, I forgot she was here with us." Lloyd admitted.

"How could you forget!" Genis asked, hurt.

"She's… so…" Lloyd muttered, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Quiet!" Zelos finished.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said. Then they turned to the convict, but he was gone. "What the? Where did he go?"

"Well, he left. That's the important thing. Now lets get going!" Zelos smiled. "We don't wanna let our beautiful Laura's sacrifice go to waste.

"She can handle herself." Sheena said.

"And besides, Kratos is quite taken with her. I'm sure he won't let her get hurt" Raine said before everyone got worried.

"That's what I mean. Two guys and two girls alone on a mountain. You gotta feel a little sorry for her."

"ZELOS!!" Raine and Sheena yelled disgusted.

"He has a point. All three of them are pretty strong." Lloyd sighed.

"I was thinking 2 on 1." Zelos admitted. Sheena hit him.

"Did I miss something?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry about it." Raine said. "It's about the same topic as earlier."

"Oh… well…" Lloyd started but Sheena and Raine cut him off with glares. Timidly, Lloyd continued on.

--

"Are you sure she'll be safe?" Yuan asked.

"Quite sure. Where else can she go anyway? She started getting weaker on the flight and ended up passing out. I left a not and I'm locking her inside." Kratos explained.

"To keep her in or others out?" Yuan asked.

"Both, I would imagine. Now lets go." Kratos said. Yuan shrugged and followed.

"Kratos. Are you ok? I mean…" Yuan started

"I'm fine." Kratos cut in.

"I mean, first Martel's and Mira's deaths, then Anna, then finding out your son's alive and thinks you're a traitor, then the whole Laura thing. I mean, come on Kratos. Did you really have to do that?" Yuan asked.

"You started it." Kratos said.

"You deserved it!" Yuan snapped. "Stop being such a fatalist. There is more then that in this world! And you deserve better. I mean, seriously, leave again. Give up on Mithos! Fight back!"

"I lost the will to fight back… Ever sense Anna died… She deserved so much better." Kratos replied.

"Do you think for a second that's how she felt? Do you think she wanted you to end up suffering at Mithos's hand all of the rest your life?!"

"No… but I'm too old and tired… to keep running away… I made a big mistake Yuan… and I can't bring her back." Kratos said. Yuan was silent the rest of the trip. When they finally arrived, Yuan sighed and fixed his cape. Kratos watched him, and then led him in silently. They started hearing Mithos laughing like mad, and he wasn't in his throne room or meeting room. Sweat drops appeared on their faces.

"He's… doing it again… probably with Ramiel…" Yuan said disgusted, covering his mouth and turning slightly green at the thought.

"You know, hooky sounds really good right about now…" Kratos admitted, feeling sick.

"Yeah… You get Laura… I'd do the letter. Lets meet in Meltokio." Yuan said with a fast pace.

"Tea and Crumpets?" Kratos asked.

"Tea and Crumpets." Yuan replied.

**Lea: There! Aren't you happy! It's so wonderful being back! Wohoo! More torture for Tales of Symphonia characters! **

**Yuan: Um… What happened? I think Mithos is going into shock… **

**Kratos: DON'T ASK!! **_**–death glare- **_

**Yuan: Um… ok? Sorry I missed it? **

**Lea: Well, anyway. Thanks for reading. Please review! We love to hear from you! **


	22. Love Sickness

"So… where to now

**Laura****: We'd like to thank Elonie Kyle, Vampwriter, Riku Uchiha, Twlight Angels, Shadow Zeranion, Silver and White Angels, WingedWithFiaryMana, Laur3 Sincl4ir, Rushingriver, and NightmareSyndrom for reviewing. We love hearing from you!!**

**Lea: **_**-cries-**_** my new computer broke down… **

**Zelos: But… but it was an accident!**

**Yuan: I told you not to practice here, but no, you didn't listen to me. **

**Kratos: That's because you were being an ass**

**Yuan: and?**

**Kratos: That's my job. **

**Yuan: Oh yeah, I looked at the camera Mithos installed in Lea's room I saw you two kissing!**

**Lea: He WHAT!!**

**Kratos: Don't you ever bring that up EVER AGAIN!!**

**Lea: Let's just hope he didn't put it on YouTube.**

**Mithos: To late! **_**–maniacal laughter-**_

**Lea: Well before we beat Mithos to a pulp, I do not own Tales of Symphonia but I do own the Laura. So don't steal or sue. **_**–Lea and Kratos gang up on Mithos!-**_

"So… where to now?" Lloyd asked as they left Meltokio. Before, the group snuck past all of the guards and barely got out of Zelo's house. He said he had to grab his 'EC'. The group made it out safe, but just barely. They headed out towards to sea, but suddenly Lloyd stopped. He looked out across the flower filled meadow.

"Hay Lloyd! Hurry up!" Collette called. Lloyd smiled and went to her side. She smiled and held his hand. Zelos noticed and gave Lloyd a wink. Then Zelos turned to Sheena. "Miss beautiful sexy Sheena, will you do me the honor of letting me hold your hand?" Sheena looked at him and flushed.

"Well… I" Sheena stuttered.

"Please!" Zelos begged. Sheena sighed and grabbed his hand. She seemed more like an irritated mother then a lover. Genis also grabbed Presea's hand, turning red. Presea didn't seem to react. Raine looked at them and sighed. She wished Yuan could be there. She looked out towards the empty part of the meadow and could picture Kratos and Laura being there as well. She imagined Kratos giving Laura a piggy back ride with a small barely noticeable smile while she laughed and played with his hair and laughed like a little kid. She shook it off. Suddenly she pictured the sunset, alone with Yuan. Yuan would hold her in his arms, bend down, and… Raine shook it off before she could think of the rest and turned bright red.

"Is something wrong Professer?" Lloyd asked.

"No… I'm fine." Raine lied. She thought for a second. The only thing she could get out of the thoughts was that she missed Laura, Kratos, and especially Yuan. She turned and looked at the pairs again, then deeply sighed.

"Oh, I see what's wrong with the ultra cool super beauty." Zelos said smoothly. Sheena looked at him a little irritated.

"There's something wrong with Raine?" Genis asked bluntly.

"Yeah, she's got the sickness." Zelos smirked. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I assure you, I'm not sick. I'm fine." Raine sighed.

"No your not. You're red all over. Doctor Zelos says you have a case of the love bug." Zelos smirked. Raine looked taken aback and turned even redder.

"I… I … don't be ridicules." Raine stuttered.

"Who would she be in love with?" Lloyd muttered. "The only one that was old enough for her was Kratos and…"

"Oh seriously, you forgot?" Sheena said. "Truth or dare in Sylverant."

"Oh yeah!" Lloyd laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Zelos muttered.

"No… Just forget it. I'm fine." Raine said depressingly. Sheena whispered to Zelos.

"She's in love with Yuan. Still is."

"Oh…" Zelos muttered. "I guess I hit the nail with the hammer… Yuan? Ouch…" He whispered back. "Hay, do you think she would like Bryant?" Zelos asked.

"Duke Bryant? Not a chance. He's to… to…" Sheena whispered, trying to find the word for it.

"It's ok. I understand." Zelos replied. They finally made it to the sea. Zelos smiled and took out his EC. "Hay guys! Are you ready for this?" He smiled, pulling a whole boat out of his EC! "I was originally going to use it to get the Rheairds, but sense we couldn't, I grabbed my boat! It's a relatively small boat so we don't get detected, but we can all fit comfortably. And on top of that, it's faster then taking the stupid bridge!" Zelos finished. Lloyd and Collette were impressed. Raine felt sick and Genis was tending to her. Sheena scolded Zelos then got on. Everyone followed suit, the last on being Raine.

The group started heading for the other side. Raine was sick, Presea stood like a zombie the whole time, Zelos was flirting with Sheena, Collette, and even Lloyd! Lloyd and Collette still didn't understand, but Sheena did and turned red. It was night soon enough. The day itself was a long one. Zelos continued to drive while everyone went to sleep, except Collette. Collette stood on the deck, looking at the sky. Zelos watched her.

"Should I do the right thing or the wrong thing." He asked himself. He look at Lloyd. "Me and my stinking good nature. Dammit!" He muttered. He walked over to Lloyd and kicked him awake.

"Wha… what is it Zelos?" Lloyd asked half awake.

"Quiet. Don't wake them up." Zelos whispered to Lloyd. "You have the hots for Collette right?" Zelos asked. Lloyd nodded 'yes' as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I've got your perfect opportunity to give her a kiss."

"Wait… do you mean that all the stuff Raine and Sheena were talking about… you were thinking?"

"Boy and girl stuff? Yes." Zelos smiled.

"Oh geese. I feel dumb. I guess Kratos got me out of that habit. You should have seen what Genis and I pulled on Kratos." He snickered.

"I'm sure I would have." Zelos rolled his eyes. Lloyd grabbed Zelos and whispered to him what he and Genis did. Zelos could barely hold back his laughter.

"I take it back. I really would have!... Well, anyway, Collette's out on the deck. You should give her a smoochie." Zelos smiled. "I have to get back to driving. See ya." Lloyd watched him. He then went to the deck. There he saw Collette staring out at see. The mood was perfect. Lloyd turned back around and saw Zelos give him a 'thumbs up'. Lloyd turned back towards Collette and took a deep breath.

"Hay Collette?" Lloyd started.

"What is it Lloyd?" Collette asked, turning around with a bright big smile. Lloyd walked in front of him so he could watch Zelos and talk to Collette at the same time.

"I wasn't really doing much and…" Lloyd started. Zelos shook his head 'NO!!' and did a 'hanging yourself' sign. "Well, I was thinking about what happened when you were turned into a full angel. How you lost your memories and all… and forgot about me…" Lloyd continued. Zelos went down on one knee, put on hand over his heart and extended the other like he was serenading someone. Lloyd nodded. "Well, the truth is, Collette… I couldn't bear you being gone. We have been together for so long. You with your big smile, always being there for me when I needed you. You going through all of that pain for the sake of everyone else. I couldn't bear to see you suffer so much, and neither could I bear it if you forgot about me. The whole time, I had so much fun, and without you, everything seemed to fall apart. I felt pathetic, but the truth is, Collette… I… I love you." Lloyd said blushing.

"Oh Lloyd! You and Genis were the only ones there for me. If it weren't for you, I would have been so lonely… so scared. I cried the first night after I left. Because… I wanted you to be with me. In fact, the whole reason… why I went on this journey is for you, Lloyd… I love you too…"

"Collette. I…" Lloyd said and stopped. He bent down and kissed Collette on the lips. It was a short, sweet, innocent kiss. Then Collette hugged him. Zelos was doing a 'clapping and encore' motion with his hands. Lloyd whipped a tear from his eye and smiled. Collette kissed him again. Zelos ran and hid. Lloyd escorted Collette inside and watched her fall asleep for the first time in a long time. Lloyd then went to bed. Zelos smiled approvingly when he noticed Sheena was gone!

"She's probably in the bathroom…" Zelos muttered and went to the wheel.

"Nice going hot shot." Sheena smiled from behind Zelos. "I mean, helping Lloyd get Collette and all."

"I feel like I'm too nice for my own good. I mean, I could have so done it myself, and… I…" Zelos started.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you thanks… on Collette's behalf. Those two sure do deserve each other. Even though, honestly, I had a crush on Lloyd. I guess I have to get over it." Sheena smiled.

"Well, I can help you get over it." Zelos started. Sheena slapped him and headed for the door. She looked back at him before she left and was flush red.

"So… she dose love me!… I'm such a prick…" He sighed, looking at the ground. "Lloyd, honey, you don't know how jealous I am of your talent right now…" Zelos sighed and noticed they were almost there. He parked and ended up fell asleep right after he turned off the engine. A few hours later, everyone except Zelos was up and ready to go. Sheena found him sleeping at the helm. She gave him a small smooch and dragged him out of there.

The group woke Zelos up and Lloyd secretly thanked him. Sheena started guiding them to Ozette and then ended up at the foot of a large creepy forest. "We're going this way?!" Zelos said shocked.

"It's the only way I know. The only other way possible is to take a ship from Meltokio and we can't do that! We can't take our boat either because it can't handle the rapids or the beasts that live in that God-forsaken sea!" Sheena snapped. Zelos sighed at defeat.

"What's wrong with the forest?" Lloyd asked.

"It's cursed." Zelos replied.

"Cursed!?" Genis and Lloyd said together.

"Yeah. There was a thief who stole a large diamond from the king, and several men went to go after him. The thief killed all who came. The diamond happened to be filled with magic, and observed all of his greed and the blood of the innocent. After the thief died, the diamond also took his soul, and thus it became haunted and filled with zombies and monsters of hatred.

"Zombies! Monsters! AHHhhhhhhhhhh!!" They yelled, hugging and running away.

"Wait you guys!" Sheena said, grabbing Lloyd's collar. "We take down undead and monsters on the regular bases!"

"Oh yeah. She's right." Lloyd muttered. Genis was too embarrassed to speak. Zelos laughed and Sheena led the way irritated at Zelos's triumph. The place _was_ filled with monsters and zombies, but nothing out of the ordinary. The group then made it out and entered the small, forest built village of Ozette.

--

"This is bad…" Kratos muttered as he walked up to Laura. "Worse then I thought. I'm glad I came back." Kratos sighed, looking at her cold body. She looked in pain and a grayish color, as if she was near death. Kratos felt her forehead, then her cheeks. Yuan walked in behind him.

"The letter is finished and put into place. I thought you would still be here." Yuan sighed. Then he saw Laura. "Oh my God! Is she alright?" Kratos shook his head.

"She's getting worse. Chances are she will die before the day is out." Kratos admitted.

"But… but… we destroyed the book! We followed the instructions! Why is she…" Yuan protested confused.

"I don't know…" Kratos admitted. "But there is nothing I can do…"

"…Just like Martel… I don't think I could bear it either… I just hope that Raine… Raine! That's it! We could have Raine heal her!"

"Be rational Yuan. They are most likely still on the other continent, and by the time we got there, she would already be…" Kratos stopped and sighed. Yuan grabbed his shoulder and looked at her.

"Your right… I'm…" Yuan started

"LLOYD!! DON'T DO THAT OR YOU'LL!!" Raine yelled. Lloyd swung from a tree branch and it snapped and he crashed into the item shop. Raine sighed and Yuan and Kratos couldn't believe their ears. They looked at each other, then towards to door.

"You watch her. I'll get Raine." Yuan instructed as calm as he could, running out. He accidentally ran into the manager. The manager grabbed him.

"Sir, are you ok? Do you need anything? You have a cold sweat!"

"I'm fine! Let me go, it's an emergency." Yuan said pushing him away and about to run off. The manager grabbed him again.

"Wait! You're a half elf! What are you doing here!? We don't serve half-elves!" Said the manager.

"Is that all you can say?! There's a woman in there about to die and all you care about is race?!" Yuan yelled, making him let go and running out. Raine couldn't believe her ears. She froze and stopped healing Lloyd. Lloyd looked at her confused. Yuan ran out the door of the inn and froze when he saw Raine. The manager followed him.

"Sir! I demand an apology!" Yelled the manager. Yuan ignored him.

"Raine! Thank God you here! Please come quick! It's Laura!" He yelled, running to Raine. Surprised and almost in complete shock, Raine stood up and begged him to calm down. Yuan took a deep breath.

"Laura opened the book of mana so your group could escape. The book was burned as instructed, but she's still death's door! Please. I beg you! Come quick!" Yuan said, bending a knee and holding her hand as he begged.

"Please tend to Lloyd! I'll be right back!" Raine said quickly. "Lets go!" Yuan stood up picked up Raine gently, and brought her to the room door and kicked it open and let Raine down gently. Raine stood up and ran over to Laura. Kratos didn't even bother commenting on his dramatic entrance. He stepped back and Raine grabbed her hand and examined her. "Cold sweat… slow breathing… bluish gray skin. I've heard about this…" Raine smiled. She pulled out the unicorn horn and the healing book she got from the tower of mana. "Ok… I can do this." Raine put the book down nervously. She put the staff in her hands and started casting an unusual spell. Light swirled around Laura and she returned to normal. Kratos walked over and grabbed Laura's hand.

"She's fine now. It was easy to cure, it's an unusual method, but it's the only one that works. It was a sickness that causes all of the mana to destroy itself. Normally, it wouldn't be this bad, but considering that she was the mana goddess, it could have easily been far worse." Raine explained. Yuan just hugged her as tears of thanks came rolling down. Raine was surprised at first, but then hugged him back. Suddenly Zelos opened the banged-up door and turned around.

"Woah… Sorry if I'm interrupting." Zelos said.

"I should be going." Raine sighed. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. Lloyd did crash into the item shop wall after all…" Raine said slightly embarrassed.

"I understand… Raine, before you go, would you allow me to give something that's… important to me?" Yuan asked.

"Um… sure… What is it?" Raine asked.

"Yuan held her his arms, lifted her chin to look in her eyes, and put his face close to hers. "My first kiss…" He muttered, kissing her softly and passionately, like in a storybook. Kratos rolled his eyes and turned back to Laura, who was sleeping softly. Raine grabbed his head and pulled him closer. Zelos watched for a few moments and left. After he left the building, Genis asked,

"Hay, where's Raine?"

"Um… she's busy. Laura's really sick." Zelos smiled.

"Oh! Ok! We'll go ahead and take Presea home." Lloyd smiled, still wounded. Zelos stayed as the rest of the group started walking away. Sheena realized Zelos wasn't following and saw him still at the building, waiting for everyone to leave. Sheena closed her eyes for a second then quietly ran back to him. The group didn't notice Sheena heading back.

"So what's _really_ going on?" Sheena asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Laura's cured… and uh… Raine is getting… overpaid for her services." Zelos tried to explain.

"Meaning?" Sheena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Raine's making out with Yuan." Zelos admitted flatly. Sheena gave him a dumfounded look of total disbelief. "I'm serious!" Zelos said. Raine, Yuan, and Kratos walked out.

"Thank you Raine." Yuan smiled.

"No. Thank you." Raine said blushing. Yuan turned red. Raine giggled a little, and so did Yuan a moment later. Sheena looked between the two and shook her head.

"Well, I'll just be going!" Zelos said, walking off.

"Hold up Zelos. You have some explaining to do." Kratos snapped.

"Explaining? What did I…" Zelos started, but Kratos cut in by shoving a piece of paper in his face. He looked at it. It was the portrait of Laura. "Oh!... I sketched that for Laura's description. There's no harm in that." Zelos said, sweating.

"Uh huh… that's why the ink under the neck was blotted out and the bottom was ripped. I know you drew this. You can't fool me. So… tell me. Where's the rest of it?" Kratos asked, folding his arms and giving Zelos his famous death stare.

"Rest of it… uh… I don't have it… uh… with me… I'M SORRY! I SWARE!!"

"Make another copy and sell it like you usually do and you're dead." Kratos said, heading back in.

"Wait… how do you know what my art looks like? And how do you know what the rest is of? Huh? All of the ones I sell are of girls or myself nude." Zelos smirked. Kratos didn't hear him and still walked in. Then they all turned to Yuan.

"You mean… you drew… those pictures…" Yuan said almost turning blue and sweating. Then he noticed a death stare from both Raine and Sheena. "LET ME EXPLAIN." Yuan said with sweat running down his face. He didn't want Raine to think ill of him. "The leader of Cruxis, Lord Yggdrassil, is obsessed with them. In fact, he's been using us as research subjects for torture and loves to pop those in our faces at random moments." Yuan said now turning red and not even believing he was admitting he saw them. "So it really wasn't our fault! Believe me! I would never ever look at that type of thing if I had to!"

"Wait. That Yggdrassil guy…He must be that guy that the shop said pays a fortune for them." Zelos said.

"There's a shop that sells that kind of thing." Sheena asked.

"They sell them at that magic shop after ten… and yes… that's him." Yuan answered completely embarrassed. "Well, it's probably a good thing Kratos didn't hear you."

"Why?" Zelos asked bluntly. "Dose he have a weakness naked girls or something?"

"You want to ask?" Yuan snapped irritated. Zelos knew backed off.

"I'm going to go check on Lloyd." Zelos said, and ran off. Sheena and Raine were furious and still red, wondering if they had also been drawn. Yuan felt very awkward, trying not to picture Raine in one of those pictures. He could imagine how Kratos felt.

"Well, despite the fact that we all want to kill the chosen now, let's move to a… better subject." Yuan said. "How long will it be until Laura wakes up?"

"Not very long. Actually, she's probably awake now.

"When is the next time we're going to see her. I mean, I still have some questions for her." Sheena said.

"I don't know. I'm trying to avoid Lord Yggdrassil at the moment, and Laura's the only reason I can convince Kratos staying there is bad for him. He doesn't like him, but he's given up. You've traveled with him so I'm sure you know. His spontaneous painful memories, the shock from mana blasts and magic fire he receives comes back to him, it's horrible. He takes the heat for me to, even when I tell him not to. Getting hit by indignation, prism swords, judgment, and even meteor storm. You probably wouldn't believe the brutal torture. I can't even stand watching it. The problem is that Kratos doesn't think there is any other way, and I've been searching for one for the longest time…"

"I see… that would explain a lot of things. What an awful position." Raine said trying to imagine it. "I also have another guess… Kratos went through a painful love tragedy, didn't he?" Yuan just looked at the ground. Sheena thought about her talks with Laura.

"I understand why Laura didn't like the topic. I knew she was lying when she said she didn't know. I can see why she did…" Sheena said. "You know, Yuan, I used to hate working for you. But now I see you're not such a bad guy after all. You just have a stressful job" Sheena smiled. Yuan didn't know how to take it. He just turned to Raine and sighed.

"I'm sure the group is waiting for the two of you. We don't need Lloyd pulling another stupid stunt." He said, turning to the hole in the item shop Lloyd rammed into. Raine and Sheena looked at each other. "Thank you again, Raine." Yuan said, kissed Raine's hand and saw her off. Sheena and Raine ran to catch up with the group and when they saw Zelos, they instantly remembered the art accident. They both slapped him. Lloyd gave a confused expression but didn't ask.

"Well, uh… we finished burying him. So we're done, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Burying him?" Raine asked confused.

"It was awful. Presea didn't even realize… the man in the bed was dead. He had been for some time." Collette said looking at her feet.

"My word." Raine muttered.

"Presea locked herself inside." Genis sighed.

"Let's giver her some time then…" Raine sighed. The group then headed back to the city.

"What now?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. We already found a cure for Collette."

"Don't you find it odd?" Raine asked. "Why is Presea just like Collette was? She had a keycrest…"

"I don't know." Genis sighed. "Maybe it was personal shock or something." Genis suggested. Raine sighed.

"Actually, there's a dwarf that lives nearby… maybe we could bring her to him and ask if there was a malfunction with the ruin or something." Sheena suggested. The group agreed. Suddenly, Lloyd thought of something as she was talking.

"You know, Sheena, everyone here seems similar to the way we are in Sylverant. You know, kings, same clothing, same weapons, just more advanced and more gadgets. Why is it that your clothes and weapon is so different?" Lloyd asked. "I mean, no one sells spell cards or clothes like the ones you wear."

"That's true." Raine admitted. "What an excellent observation Lloyd."

"Oh my God! Lloyd got praised!" Genis said.

"Oh shut up Genis!" Lloyd snapped. Zelos cut in before the fighting got worse.

"That's because she's from Mizuho. They are a clan of people that originally lived where Meltokio was, but they were forced to move. That same king wanted to whip them out, so they hid somewhere. No one knows where. They are famous for their secrete, complex information system, and only few, like Sheena, are open about it."

"Oh… I see." Lloyd smiled. "I'd like to see that place sometime. I'm sure it's really cool and different." Lloyd gave a bigger, goofier smile, then headed back in town. "Where to now?" Lloyd asked. He barely caught a glimpse of the Tethe'allan flag.

"What is it Lloyd? Oh no! The Papal knights!" Zelos said. "We have to get out of here. Fast!"

"Where to?" Lloyd asked. "The haunted forest?!"

"I don't know. But we can't stay here!" Zelos said.

"Well… I guess I have no choice then… follow me." Sheena said. The group just followed without a second thought. As they were heading out the village, the blue haired convict from the sewers appeared. "Where is that girl? The pink haired one with the ax? I must speak with her." He said.

"You mean Presea?" Genis asked. "What do you want with her?!" Genis demanded defensively.

"Hay, calm down. Wait… haven't I… seen you before?" Zelos asked.

"Hay, he dose look familiar." Sheena muttered.

"Yeah. He's the guy from the sewers." Genis said flatly.

"Shut up brat. Anyway, why do you need to talk to my cute little Presea?" Zelos asked.

"She... it's a long story." He said. "Please."

"Well, you can come with us." Lloyd suggested.

"What?" Everyone said baffled.

"Yeah. I think we can trust him. And if we can, he doesn't get to know where Presea is. Sound good enough?" Lloyd asked. "Besides, we have people chasing us. We can't waste time on something like this." Lloyd explained.

"He's right." Sheena said. "Lets go before they find us." Sheena said, looking behind them.

"I appreciate the opportunity. My name is Regal." He said.

"Ok ok! I think we better be going now." Sheena said, running through the group. Everyone followed her to the Hidden Village of Mizuho.

--

"Where am I?" Laura stuttered, opening her eyes. Kratos was holding her hand and didn't say a word. "Kratos… is that you?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. He just hugged her. She hugged him back. "You know, I really missed you, Lord Kratos of the Silver Plains."

"Don't say that." He replied. "You know being a prince never made me happy."

"Your right." She smiled. "Having an adventure is so much better." He didn't say anything. He let her go, and she took a good look at him.

"You know, you look a lot different." She smiled. She tried to get out of bed, but she just fell over, and Kratos barely grabbed her. Yuan walked in.

"Um… am I interrupting anything?" Yuan asked.

"Not at all." Kratos said.

"It' s good to see you Yuan." Laura smiled. She tried to stand up strait again, but slipped on the blankets, and fell onto Kratos.

"You're a lucky man Kratos." Yuan smirked. "To bad your hearts already long dead." Kratos didn't reply.

"Hi Yuan!" Laura smiled. "Where are we?"

"In Ozette, though I wouldn't recommend staying here long. The Papal knights have been peaking their heads around here. They're after Lloyd's group. Nevertheless, we can't afford to let them catch us either." Yuan said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Lea asked. Yuan thought for a second.

"Leaving" Kratos said.

"Works for me." Yuan admitted. "Though… Laura, how are you feeling?"

"I almost forgot I go by Laura now. I feel fine, but my body's still in shock. So one of you two will need to give me a piggy back ride."

"A piggy back ride? I was thinking flying out the back window. All we have to carry is your stuff." Yuan said.

"Meh…" Laura muttered. She closed her eyes for a second and butterfly rainbow wings appeared. "Oh! They changed… they have a habit of doing that don't they." She said, floating in the air. "Well, I think I can handle flying, but not walking." She smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She flew over to the door, signaled for the other two to get against the far wall, and opened the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Laura asked, shaking.

"We are looking for the chosen group. Have you seen them?"

"Chosen group? I'm sorry. I'm sickly, and I'm waiting for escort."

"Oh. I understand." He said and Laura closed the door and fell down. Kratos and Yuan ran over to her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said as Kratos helped her back up. "That will buy us some time, but we should be going." She said, pulling out her wings. She flew over to her bag and pulled out a new set of clothes and went into the closet and closed the door. Kratos and Yuan turned around. She walked out a second later. "I'm done." She said, still floating. "It wasn't as bad as I thought, actually." She smiled. She was wearing a plain white tunic top and tan pants with her hair in a low ponytail.

"You know…" Yuan muttered. "No offence, but you look like a little boy in that." Laura shrugged and swooped over to grab her bag and sword. She put her sword in her sash and climbed onto the window. "It's to crowded her. Lets go." She smiled, taking off. Yuan followed her and Kratos last. As he was crawling out, Kratos saw the door opening. He quickly ducked behind a bush and looked. Mithos walked in the room in kid form and looked around.

"No… not in here either. Where did they go!" He yelled and gritted his teeth. He looked at the letter Yuan left for them and threw it on the ground. "Dammit! I lost track of time and now I can't find them! Where do they go on their off days? Altamira?" He yelled, stomping out of the room. Kratos shook his head and followed Laura and Yuan before Mithos caught them.

**Lea: So how is the damage?**

**Yuan: Not good…**

**Kratos: He managed to get over 1,000,000 views in less then an hour. It must be a new record. **

**Lea: Great… **_**-Yuan play it. Kratos and Lea blush dark red.-**_

**Kratos: If anyone asks, that was me! It was some guy at an anime convention.**

**Yuan: Sure. Whatever… **_**-Kratos's death glare-**_** Ack! Don't kill me!**

**Lea: Pansy… **_**-Lloyd walks in-**_

**Lloyd: Hay guys! I saw the craziest thing on YouTube! **_**–all glare at Lloyd-**_** Ok… I'm leaving now! **

**Lea: Well anyway, Please review! We love to hear from you, and take your suggestions.**


	23. Author's Announcement! Important

Hay, this is Lea. I'm sorry but because my computer crashed, I lost all of my Mira data. I recently got a new one, but it's going to be a while before my inspiration picks up again. I am very sorry about the delay, but it still be a long time before I pick up my train of thought. If, however, you want me to keep writing, you'll have to start bugging me really badly. Otherwise I'm going to be doing the occasional update. I'm very sorry and I apologies.

~Lea Andrews the Black fox


End file.
